


A Fresh Start

by PsychVamp



Series: Life Changes [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 56,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to When Life Changes. The Original family returns to their birth place, now the town of Mystic Falls, in the year 1864. They will encounter many kinds of people, some friends and some rivals. But when old enemies show up, their new relationships are put to the test and hard decisions need to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Just In Case

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia - 1859** _

Elijah walked around the land with care, amazed at how much had changed in the eight hundred years since he had last stepped foot here. He remembered how the village had been laid out across the ground that now held the forming little town of Mystic Falls. Only a handful of families had taken up residence in this part of Virginia so far, the ground was not able to support the large scale farming industries that the south was so famous for, but some had seen the value that was hidden within the ancient trees.

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Mikaelson?" A man that appeared a few years older than Elijah, at least at his turning, asked.

"Yes Mr. Gilbert, I believe this will be a perfect place to build the home I have in mind." Elijah replied, "When I can talk with the man in charge of the lumber?"

"I can arrange for a dinner meeting between the three of us tonight if you would like sir. Mr. Salvatore and I are good friends." Jonathon assured the Englishman standing before him, asking for a large parcel land, away from the main town proper, "Have you arranged for a contractor?"

"I have. I just need to make sure all the necessary materials are available before any money passes hands." Elijah told the man, and turned to look back at the land where his house as a child once stood. The wilderness had retaken the land, and trees now stood tall with wild flowers growing feverishly underneath them.

"I understand completely." Jonathon responded, "Would a dinner around six work for you sir? I am sure my wife will not mind the extra dinner guests."

Elijah glanced at him, he seemed like the like kind of man to have a large family, "Do you have children?"

"Two, James is sixteen, and Elena is twelve. I can see her bringing me much trouble in the future." He replied, the smile on his is face and the tone of his voice telling Elijah that he loved his children.

Elijah smiled at the man, "I look forward to meeting them tonight but until then, I have some things to go over."

"Of course sir." Jonathon responded with a slight bow, "I will see you this evening."

"Yes, until then Mr. Gilbert." Elijah said in farewell, and began the slow walk back into town where he was staying with the decedents of one of Caroline's brothers.

* * *

Elijah arrived at the Gilbert household exactly at 6 that evening, he was never one to be late. He was not expecting to see a young girl sitting on the porch swing, her eyes red from tears. His manners refused to leave the child alone to her misery, "Hello there miss."

The girl looked up at him with a start. She quickly got to her feet and gave him a practiced curtsy, "Sir, I did not see you there."

"I have not been for long. Are you the lady of the household?" He teased politely, trying to bring a smile to her face.

"No, that would be my mother." She replied with a giggle, her cheeks filling with color as she blushed and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Oh, my mistake." Elijah apologized, placing a hand over his heart and smiling as she laughed, "I am Elijah Mikaelson, what may your name be my lady?"

Her blush deepened at his use of terms, no one had ever called her that before, "Elena Gilbert."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Elena." Elijah said and kissed her small, delicate hand. When her brown eyes met his, he was instantly given a shock. He had seen those eyes many times before in his life, this girl would grow to become a beauty, and a danger. For doppelgangers brought nothing but trouble to his life, a trouble that he was drawn to like a moth to a flame. He emptied the shock from his face and cleared his throat, "Would you be kind enough to let your father know that I have arrived?"

"Of course sir." The young girl said with a smile, and disappeared into the house, her brown locks following behind her like a shadow.

Elijah was unsure what to think, a doppelganger in the town he planned to move his family to could cause so many problems. Everything that happened with the last doppelganger, even though it was nearly four hundred years ago, was still fresh in the minds of his family.

* * *

"Mr. Mikaelson, how many members are there in your family?" Gulispese Salvatore asked after the group of three men retreated into the Gilbert sitting room after a dinner that consisted of both men's entire families.

Elijah was careful as he looked at the men, "I am unmarried, but the house will need to be large enough to hold two of my brothers, with their wives, along with my youngest brother and sister, both unmarried." He could see that they were both surprised by his singleness and the size of his family, "As I told Mr. Gilbert, I have a contractor and the plans for the house already set up, all I need is the land, which has been found, and then the lumber. Do you think you have the necessary materials Mr. Salvatore?"

"I do not foresee a problem." He replied, and then continued his probe, "How did you come to know about our little getaway?"

Elijah was expecting such questions, but not with the distrust the man was throwing his way, "My soon to be sister-in-law is a niece of your Sherriff Forbes. He sent many praises back to her family, and she was able to convince us of the pleasantry of moving to the southern states, once her and my brother are officially married of course."

"How long do you foresee the construction of your house to last?" Jonathon questioned.

"Five or six years I would wager." He replied and took a sip of his brandy.

"Why are so few of your siblings married?" Gulispe asked, his suspicions against the foreign man strong in his eyes.

Elijah didn't appreciate the probing questions, but he answered them with respect, "My two youngest siblings are not of age, my sister is twelve and my brother fourteen. My one brother has been with his wife going on a few years now, and the last will marry Sherriff Forbes niece in a year and a half when she reaches the appropriate age."

"And yourself?" He asked, earning a look of disapproval from Jonathon.

"I have not found much time to think of myself. My parents died when I was seventeen, leaving me to care for my younger siblings on my own. There has not been much time to look for a wife, and I doubt I would have found one that was willing to take on such a burden." Elijah answered, he had suspected such a question and had an answer prepared.

"Why the constant questions Gulisepe? Mr. Mikaelson's private life is his business." Jonathon put in, giving Elijah an apologetic glance.

"It is alright Mr. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore is just concerned with the people that are going to moving into your town. Now that you have had your chance to question me, do we have a deal?" Elijah asked, looking at the man directly.

"I believe we do." He answered and pulled a document book from the side table next to him. He wrote a few things down before handing it over to Elijah, "Here is a contract, would you like the evening to look it over?"

Elijah shook his head as he read over the document, detailing what materials the Salvatores were under contract to provide. Elijah could see no problems in the paper, "That will not be necessary." Elijah replied as he signed his name at the bottom, "My contractor will get in contact with you within the next few months. I want construction to start as soon as the weather allows." He watched as Mr. Salvatore signed the bottom as well. Elijah then turned to look at Jonathon, "I believe I have something to sign for you as well Mr. Gilbert."

Jonathon got up from his chair and walked into another room. He returned quickly, carrying a large parchment of his own. Elijah looked it over, just to make sure he was given the right parcel of land and signed when he finished. He smiled, "It was a pleasure doing business with you gentleman."

Elijah stood to take his leave, shaking Jonathon's hand once he had. He gripped it harder than necessary and locked eyes with the man, "When you see me again, in your eyes I will have aged the appropriate amount. Do you understand?"

"I understand." Jonathon answered in a daze.

"Excellent." He quickly turned around and gave Gulispese the same command. He sighed when he finished, he would now have to go and find all the others to give the same compulsion. It was such a chore to compel so many people, but they had been easy enough to find, all accept the girl.

Elijah eventually found her in the same place that he had first seen her, "Why are you out here all alone Miss Elena?" He had noticed at dinner that the Salvatore boys and her brother tended to tease her, and assumed that was the reason for her tears earlier.

"I like to be alone to my thoughts at times sir." She replied, her small mouth smiling up at him, "Do you have brothers?"

"Yes, I have three and a sister as well." He answered her, moving to sit beside her on the porch swing, "I can see that your brother teases you, I can assure you it is a natural thing and that you can tease back as well."

"I try, but Stefan and Damon always take his side." Elena confessed and then looked over at him, "I overheard my parents one night, when I am older, they hope to make a marriage between me and either Stefan or Damon. I do not see why I cannot make my own decision."

"You never know, maybe one day you will want to marry a Salvatore." Elijah answered, it was not his place to interfere with this girl's life, but he wanted to give her some hope for the future, "The world is changing Elena, your opinion on who you want to marry does matter. No one can force you to marry anyone you do not wish to."

"I wish that was true." She whispered, looking back out into the darkness that surrounded the house, past the reach of the lights on the porch.

Elijah gripped her hand and placed a small kiss on the back of it, causing her brown eyes to raise up and met his. He dilated his eyes and said, "Never give up hope on finding true love Elena, let it guide to the right decisions for you future. Also, when you see me again, you will not think that I look the same as I do now, you will think I have aged, just as you will. Do you understand me my dear?"

"I understand." She whispered back.

"Goodbye Elena. Until we meet again." Elijah told the girl before disappearing into the darkness. Leaving the young girl with big dreams for her future, as uncertain as it was.

* * *

_**New York City, New York  - 1859** _

Elijah returned to his home in New York a week later, and there was a hard conversation to be had. The appearance of the doppleganger was unexpected and could cause many problems within the already fracturing family dynamic.

Rebekah appeared at the top of the stairs before he could even announce his return, "Thank goodness you are back. Finn and Sage are refusing to leave when we go back home and no one has seen Kol for almost two weeks."

"Welcome home Elijah." Caroline smiled to him as she came to stand next to Rebekah, "I thought we agreed to let him settle back in before you attack him with your concerns."

Rebekah sighed, "I am just concerned, I don't want our family to fall apart just because of what happened with..."

"It won't, but let our dear brother have some time to breath." Caroline said to the young girl, giving her a pat on the back before she started to descend the stairs, "How was your trip?"

The servants came and collected his bags as he looked at his sister-in-law, "Everything is in order, the land was beautiful and now belongs to us. Your nephew's family was very kind and hospitable."

"All of that is excellent news." Caroline replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Am I going to enjoy Mystic Falls?"

Elijah laughed as he took her hand and they walked into a large sitting room, Rebekah slowly coming behind, "I do believe so. I only had contact with a few of the families but I am sure there will be someone there for you to like."

"I was not thinking so much finding a person for me, but for the two of you." She replied, giving both Elijah and Rebekah a stare, "Neither of you are even trying at the moment."

"After what happened with..., I am taking a break from love." Rebekah told her before she sat down on a couch.

Caroline nodded, she understood how hard it had been for her sister when New Orleans had burned around them, "I am sorry for pressing, and your excuse?"

Elijah turned around and rolled his eyes as he poured himself a drink, "I have been busy arranging a new home, you were the one that wanted to go to our homeland and not remain in New York."

"I am sick of big cities." Caroline admitted, joining Rebekah on the couch.

"Should I be worried about Kol's absence?" Elijah asked, turning around to look at them.

"Nik is out looking for him now. Personally I think he is just trying to have some fun and relax. Leaving New Orleans was hard on him as well." Caroline informed him.

"I think he is one step away from going on binge. We were all there the last time that happened, do we really want it to happen again?" Rebekah questioned them, looking from one to the other.

"He is not on a binge." Nik's voice suddenly rang from the doorway, "He has found a girl and doesn't want to leave her."

Caroline and Rebekah had a mirrored look of complete shock, well Elijah managed to hide is a little better and ask, "You are serious? He has found a girl?"

"Yes, and stranger still, she is already a vampire. I had a little chat with her, she was turned six hundred years ago on her voyage from Europe to the colonies." Nik informed them and went to pour himself a drink, "She seems nice enough. But as long as he is moving on from his witch obsessions, those never ended well, I am perfectly alright with it." After he took a drink he said, "Welcome home brother, I assume everything went well."

"Yes." Elijah answered quickly, and let out a sigh before he added, "I did however find something, or I should say someone, interesting during my time in Virginia."

"Oh, what is it?" Rebekah asked, her interest suddenly piqued again on the topic of Mystic Falls.

"I found a Petrova dopplegänger, she is only about twelve but I recognized her instantly nonetheless." Elijah told them, and waited to see their reactions.

Nik finished his drink and quickly poured himself another one. Rebekah sank back into couch cushions, all of her previous excitement gone, she did not want to have contact with another doppelgänger. Caroline thought on the topic for a moment before she said, "Should we be concerned about the girl?"

"No, I do not believe so. She is young still, and her life is good, I do not see her being a repeat of Katerina." Elijah answered, he had spent his entire trip back to New York thinking about this.

"Will you be okay with this? Your history with the doppelgängers is...complicated." Caroline put gently, thinking back on the last six hundred years of knowledge she had on the subject.

Elijah nodded, "I have moved on from that particular vice. I will be perfectly alright with the situation." He smiled at her, "Thank you for concern Caroline."

"It is what a good woman does." She replied and got up from the couch, "As well as take care of their husbands." She took Nik's glass from his hand and placed it back on the table, "Come on, you and I can discuss this new development in private." Nik sighed but didn't refuse her movements, "We will see you both and dinner." She said to the room before the two disappeared up the stairs.

Elijah refilled his drink before he sat down next to his sister, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I understand that you and Caroline, and by extension Nik, all want to have a quiet life for awhile. I really do understand that. I will come with you, because I don't want to be without all of you, but I can't promise I will be happy about. And this doppelgänger thing, it just adds to the dread I fear about going home. It is easier to forget all the bad that has happened in a large, constantly busy city. I am afraid of what will happen if I have to long to think on everything that we have lost." Rebekah admitted to her big brother, barely keeping her tears at bay.

Elijah set down his glass and picked up one of his sister's hands, "I feel the same way most of the time, but I think the opposite. I feel like returning to our roots, and leaving our constant tour of large cities will help us in the end. A change of scenery will do us good Rebekah, I truly believe that."

Rebekah wiped at her eyes as she nodded and got up from the couch, "We have a few years before I need to accept it. Maybe I will happier then."

Elijah sighed as he watched his sister storm off, wishing he had all the right things to say. He knew what Mystic Falls was, it was the fresh start his family needed after centuries of pain.


	2. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**_Mystic Falls, Virginia - 1864_ **

Elena Gilbert sighed as she moved the corset that was laced beneath her dress, it was starting out as a hot summer for Virginia, and standing out waiting for the new family was not helping her keep cool. Beside her stood her older brother James and his best friend Damon Salvatore, along with his brother Stefan. Elena once had a brief courtship with the younger Salvatore but it was not meant to be, she wanted something more, deserved something more. Standing in front of them were their parents and other members of the founding families. Including Mayor Lockwood, who was having a discussion with Sheriff Forbes, apparently these new people were distant relatives of his from England and now via New York City.

Stefan came to stand next to her, "Did you happen to hear how many people are in this new family?"

"I think it was four." Elena answered as some carriages finally came into view and slowly approached the newly made mansion.

Her father, Jonathon, turned around and looked at her, "Elena, James, please get ready for the introductions."

Elena gave her father a tight lipped smile and watched as Stefan and James switched places. She really could care less about this whole situation and knew James was thinking along the same way, though probably for different reasons, "Does Father know about you and Margaret Fell yet?"

"We were going to make it official at the Founder's Ball next week." James whispered to his sister, while his eyes glanced to the dark haired woman standing off to the side, with the other Fells.

"I am very pleased for you." Elena told him as the carriages stopped in front of them.

James took her hand and squeezed, "One day, you will find someone too Elena. I have no doubt of that."

Elena nodded in response and watched as a handsome man with dark blonde, well kept hair exited the first carriage. His blue eyes scanned the awaiting group of people before he turned back to the door of the carriage. He raised his hand up and a small, white gloved hand was placed in it. Following the hand out of the carriage was a beautiful blonde woman, her hair fell in waves around her head and her blue dress was fitted to her body perfectly. Elena was sure that this woman was one of the most beautiful she had ever seen in her life.

She had to pull her eyes away from the blonde couple, and it was obvious from the way they looked at each other that they were clearly involved. A glance at their fingers told her that marriage was their bond, and that they cherished it.

A man, equally as handsome as the first, got out of the second carriage. His features were darker than the other mans, he had dark hair and brown eyes. Elena recognized him after a few seconds as the man that had dinner with her family nearly six years ago. His eyes remained on the crowd as he assisted another blonde woman. This one was dressed just as elegantly as the first, only in pale pink, and was a rival beauty. Elena felt herself grow self-conscious as the two women approached their group, and was glad that neither seemed to be competition for her, as far as the suitor process.

The man she remembered, who seemed older than the other three members of his party approached the Mayor and Sheriff. The Mayor took the offered hand, "Welcome to Mystic Falls, I am Mayor Benjamin Lockwood."

"Elijah Mikaelson." He introduced himself and then those behind him, "This is my sister Rebekah, my brother Niklaus and his wife Caroline. We are very happy to settle in your beautiful town Mayor."

The Sheriff came up and gave Caroline a nervous hug, "It is good to see you again Caroline."

"As it is to see you Uncle." The woman's voice chimed, her foreign accent not as clear as Elena had assumed it to be.

Elena took time to look over Caroline Mikaelson, who was apparently a Forbes, and found nothing outwardly suspicious about the blonde. Her smile was friendly as her family was slowly introduced to each member of the founding families present.

Elena smiled as her turn came about, Rebekah being her first meeting, "Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself with a pleasant smile and a nod, Rebekah looked to be around her own age, and Elena could use some new friends.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, pleasure, I am sure." The woman answered shortly, and looked Elena up and down suspiciously. She had been hurt many times in the past by women she had trusted, and as far as she was concerned, Caroline was the only friend she needed.

Elena was rather taken aback by her abruptness, but decided to just shake it off as she moved along the line, hoping the next blonde was kinder. She smiled and said, "Elena Gilbert."

"Hello Elena, I am Caroline." She replied sweetly, and Elena found her smile becoming more true with each second, "I was thinking of throwing a little afternoon tea party, just for us women, in a few days. You know, once we get fully settled in, and I would love for you to come."

"That sounds wonderful." Elena responded, a little thrown off by receiving a personal invite to a party, even if it was daylight one.

"Excellent, I will make sure you are made aware of the details once I know them myself." Caroline said, keeping a genuine smile on her face as she moved on to talk to James and Elena moved on to talk to Caroline's husband.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, but please, call me Klaus." The man said and brought Elena's hand up to his lips, "It is a pleasure Miss Gilbert."

"Already knowing my name?" She asked, though she wasn't surprised, he had probably heard it when she said it to his wife.

"Guilty." He replied and gave her a smirk, "How have you been enjoying your day?"

"I could do without the heat." She answered honestly, and was surprised that he and his sister had strong accents, while his wife and brother did not.

"I think we all could love." He commented in return, "Until we meet again." He said as she moved on to the last member of the new family.

Elena gave him one last smile before looking down at her feet, she looked up when someone new stopped in front of her, "Hello I am Elena Gilbert."

"It is a delight Elena, I am Elijah." He answered and raised her hand to his lips, just as his brother had done, "But I do believe we have met before."

Elena felt a fluttering in her stomach as their skin touched that she had not experienced with Klaus, or any other man that had done such an action, "Yes, I remember Mr. Mikaelson."

"Please, Elijah. Mr. Mikaelson is much too formal." He insisted and released her hands.

"Okay, Elijah, what brings your family to Mystic Falls?" She asked politely, and had to look away from his deep eyes.

"We just felt we needed a change a scenery." Elijah answered vaguely, and Elena could tell it was a practiced line.

"Well, you picked the right place. Mystic Falls is a beautiful town, I am sure you will like it." Elena told him before walking away to join her father and the rest of the town that already gone through the introductions.

Elijah's eyes drifted to her a few times as the introductions continued, and each time it made her blush. She had a feeling deep down, that this new family was going to change her life in some way.

* * *

Caroline smirked at her older brother as he took his place at the dining room table, and winked at Rebekah before saying, "So, Elijah, did any of those pretty girls catch your eye this afternoon?"

The fork on the way to his mouth stalled, "I don't know what you mean Caroline." He answered slowly and finished taking his bite.

Caroline and Rebekah each let out a laugh, they were only ever called by their full names when they hit a nerve, "I am going to take that as a yes. My guess is that it was Elena, she is a special beauty, and one we know you hold a weakness for."

Elijah glared as his sister-in-law but was prevented from answering by his brother entering the room, "Stop teasing Elijah love."

"There is no fun associated with anything you just said." Caroline responded and leaned up so he could give her a kiss before he sat down next to her, "Besides, you noticed it too."

Klaus rolled his eyes and started to eat his food, deciding not to comment on the current subject. He found that if showed too much interest in doppelgangers that Caroline was angry with him for long periods of time.

"I personally don't think we should get too attached to anyone in this town, especially ones that look like her." Rebekah said, she still wasn't happy with their decision to come here in the first place, she had been enjoying New York.

Caroline sighed as she looked over at her sister, and wished that so many people in her life had not turned against her. She really had awful choices in men and girlfriends, with Caroline being the one exception. Caroline spoke with her understanding voice, "I think we should give this town a chance. Mikael hasn't found us in almost a decade, we could actually live her for a few years if we are lucky. Maybe you can find someone to truly love here. Those Salvatore brothers were handsome, as were some of the Fell boys and the Gilbert boy."

"I told you Care, I am done trying to find love. It obviously isn't in the cards for me, I think we should all except that." Rebekah replied, though she did agree that some of the men were rather attractive, not that Caroline needed to know that. After everything that happened in New Orleans, she was done falling in love.

"We should be careful with the Lockwoods." Klaus spoke suddenly and looked up from his plate, "They are werewolves."

"You are sure?" Elijah asked, and was already coming up with some plans around them, "Are they active?"

"I am positive Elijah, as far as I could tell, only the eldest son, George, has an active gene." Klaus informed them, but he decided to leave out the fact that George had sensed the same about himself. He and George were going to have to determine who was the alpha here, but Klaus was not concerned, he had long ago given up trying to get the werewolves to accept him.

Caroline looked at her husband with concern, she knew that he and werewolves were a touchy subject. All the packs they had encountered over the last 500 hundred years had either tried to kill him or shun him, and she knew that it affected him. But they would have this conversation in private, not in front of Elijah and Bekah.

"He shouldn't be much of a problem then." Elijah said and went back to eating his meal. Mystic Falls was turning out to be a much more complicated town than he had anticipated, and had more beauty as well. Caroline wasn't wrong when she had said he found Elena beautiful, he had instantly felt a connection, but he had been hurt in the past and wasn't sure if he was ready to put himself out there again. He spared a glance at Rebekah, the last 400 years had been hard on them, Katerina had nearly destroyed them both.

* * *

Caroline sat quietly as she brushed out her hair and the vanity in her shared bedroom with Klaus. She watched in her mirror as her husband came into the room and slowly began to undress. She set the brush down and turned around to look at him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There is nothing to talk about love." He replied, throwing his shirt into a hamper before starting on his breeches.

Caroline walked over and sat down on her side of their large bed, "Don't pretend with me. We were expecting to see a doppelganger, but I am sure you were not expecting there to be an active werewolf in town. I know the trouble you've had with them since we broke your curse."

"There will not be a problem with Lockwood, he will either accept my dominance or he can leave." He told her before climbing into the bed next to her, "I will handle it."

Caroline turned her entire body to face her husband, "We will handle it."

Klaus shook his head, "You know I don't like you placing yourself anywhere near active werewolves. I almost couldn't save you the last time."

Caroline ducked her head, "That was my fault, I knew better than to be outside the city walls on a full moon."

"There are no city walls to protect you here, just those made of the best wood money can find in Virginia." Klaus replied and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, "I will not risk any werewolf I cannot control knowing your scent. I do not want to think about how horrible my life would become without you."

"I have told you every day for the last five hundred years, I will never leave you, not even death can separate two people with our kind of love." Caroline informed him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips before she pulled away, "You aren't going to attempt the creating more hybrids thing again correct?"

"I already promised that I would not." Klaus agreed, and smiled at her, "I have come to the conclusion that as long as I have you, and our family, there is no need for my hybrid army. Even though I still think it could be a helpful weapon against Mikael."

"We will find a way to finally be rid of Mikael. Emily is very powerful, I am sure she will be able to find us a solution." Caroline reminded him, smiling as she thought of the young witch they had found hiding in New York. Her family decedents of those prosecuted in Salem in 1600s, and according to her family tree, her line went all the way back to woman that taught the Original witch everything she knew.

Klaus sighed as he sank into the pillows, "You are putting a lot of faith in the young witch."

"One of us needs to have a little faith, and we both know that isn't going to be you." Caroline replied and lent down to give him a kiss. When she pulled away she laid her body down and placed her head on his chest, "Tomorrow can you show me around and tell me stories of what it looked like 800 years ago?"

"Of course I will love." Klaus answered her and kissed the top of her golden head.

Caroline tilted her head up and was given a solid kiss on the lips. She pulled away and let out a giggle, "Want to break in our new room?"

"That would be a great pleasure my love." He whispered into her lips before flipping them over, placing him over her, "But first, we will have to remove this garment."

* * *

Rebekah walked the newly landscaped grounds, a sliver of a moon the only thing lighting her way. She smiled as she walked to a marble bench surrounded by a circle of rose hedges, it was something she had requested. Caroline and her had almost complete control of the grounds and the furnishings of the house, with the exception of a few individual rooms. Rebekah had wanted a place like this because it reminded her of Italy, when she had been such a different person. She had still relatively innocent of the world and she had been so in love.

"This is beautiful." Elijah's voice came to her as he walked through one of the four openings, one for each of the four seasons.

Rebekah smiled at him, "I am glad it turned out how I imagined."

Elijah nodded in agreement and sat down beside her, "I am glad that the entire house turned out how it was imagined. I never doubted Niklaus' talent, but it is something else to see it come to life."

The two sat together in peace, just enjoying being back home, for a long time before Rebekah asked, "Are you afraid of the future Elijah?"

Elijah quickly turned to look at his little sister, "Why do you ask?"

"I am afraid, being here again, it has brought back all the memories of a life I had once dreamed of for myself. I had so badly wanted to get married and have children, escape from under Mother and Father's interference. But now look at us, in the last 800 plus years we have accomplished none of our previous dreams. Father is chasing us, relentlessly and without mercy. Finn has gotten sick of it all and abandoned us to live a peaceful life with Sage, and I don't blame him. We haven't even talked to Kol in two years and just assume he still chasing after that girl. Nik has Caroline, and they are happy, but you can see how hard it is for him to try and move past everything Father has ever told him, and how much it hurts the way the werewolves treat him. What did we do to deserve all of this pain Elijah? Why are you and I unable to find someone who will love us? Someone who will not betray us?" Rebekah explained, tears falling freely down her cheeks, and shining slightly when the moonlight happened to hit them.

"We have bad luck Rebekah, we are not cursed. I have to believe that we will find the love that we deserve." Elijah answered simply, trying to not let his own doubts show through.

"How can you think that?" She asked, wiping her hands under eyes to remove the moisture.

"Caroline." He replied and her confused look caused him to elaborate, "Niklaus suffered more in his lifetime than either of us, easily making him the most damaged, and fate saw fit to create the prefect woman for him. Caroline is the balance he has always needed in his life and she makes him a better, more solid person." He paused and made sure his brown eyes were locked with her blue ones, "We will find our personal Caroline, there must be a woman out there for me and there is a man out there for you. We cannot let our past failures blind us to the possibility of the future."

Rebekah smiled at her older brother, "When did you start sounding like a little girl believing in fairy tales?"

"I felt that one of us needed too, and you seemed ready to reject your usual role." He teased in response before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her forehead.

She nodded, and laughed, "I can't believe I am behaving so silly. Maybe it is a good thing Kol isn't here, he would make so much fun of me for this."

"Well, you will always have the ammunition of him running off after this girl like a love sick puppy." Elijah pointed out to her before getting to his feet, "Ready to return?"

"Do you suppose they are done yet?" Rebekah asked, placing her hand in his as he helped her to her feet.

"Most likely not, but that is why we made sure our rooms were on the other side of the mansion." Elijah reminded her as the slowly made their way toward the house.

Rebekah giggled, and in a lowered voice, "I really do want what they have."

"And one day, you will have it little sister." Elijah assured her, giving her a genuine smile before he opened the door and they left the darkened world behind.


	3. Afternoon Tea

Elena slowly lifted up her hand to ring the bell to the Mikaelson mansion, and was surprised at the nerves that flooded her as she heard it ring throughout the house. She hoped they did not show when a dark skinned woman opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. Mrs. Mikaelson invited me over for tea." She told the beautiful, dark-skinned woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes, she told me too expect quite a few of you. I am Emily, allow me to show you where you will be having tea." The woman said and led Elena through the foyer, then a hall, until they reached some doors that opened onto the lavish backyard.

As they walked, Elena asked, "How long have you worked for the Mikaelson family?"

"My family has been under their employ for a few generations now." Emily answered before they walked into the backyard, "They have always been generous benefactors."

Elena nodded in understanding, and wondered what Emily would think if Lincoln won the war, and she was able to do whatever she pleased.

Emily turned to look at her, and answered as if she had read Elena's mind, "We are not slaves, simply servants."

Elena opened her mouth to apologize, but then couldn't think of the words to say, as she had not spoken her thoughts aloud.

"M'ladies, your first guest has arrived." Emily announced to the two blondes sitting comfortably at a shaded table, two more tables not far off.

"Hello Elena." Caroline greeted with a smile and walked toward the girl, "Emily, please bring us some tea. I don't feel a need to wait for the rest before we begin."

"Of course, I will be right back." Emily said with a small smile and walked back into the mansion.

"Come, sit down in the shade." Caroline insisted and hooked her arm through Elena's, "I never expected Virginia to be this warm."

"It is the hottest summer I can remember." Elena commented and took the chair next to Caroline, and across from Rebekah, "Good afternoon Rebekah."

"Welcome Elena, I am happy you could make it." Rebekah replied with a smile, but Elena didn't fully believe her words.

"It is my pleasure, I am always interested in making some new friends." Elena answered, giving Rebekah an honest smile.

"Lovely, because so are we." Caroline answered and gave her sister-in-law a pointed glare before turning back to Elena, "So, Elena, what can you tell me about the women I just invited into my home? Any I should be most concerned about?"

Elena was surprised at the bold question, but decided to answer honestly, "Who did you invite?"

"Mrs. Fell and her eldest daughter. Mrs. Lockwood and her daughter. Mrs. Monroe and her daughter. Mrs. Pierce, Forbes, Young, Hill and Martin." Caroline responded, liking how Elena had not yet refused to gossip. It was a trait Caroline had picked up from her humans days, and had found it was a pastime that never passed with time.

"Margaret Fell is the only one I actually like, she is secretly courting my brother, James. Lizzie Lockwood is….wild, she has a nasty temper and the attitude to match. Her best friend is Sarah Monroe, she can be sweet but she has a nasty habit of sharing secrets. Their mothers all have a very tight circle, and will judge you both intensely, and boldly." Elena told the two women in front of her.

"What will they judge us for?" Rebekah asked, her accent still catching Elena by surprise.

Elena shrugged, "Anything they can. Your hair, your clothes, how you choose to decorate the house. You marriage, your lack of marriage. Trust me, these women just like to complain about everything they possibly can."

Caroline laughed, "I am so glad I judged you correctly Elena. I think the three of us can be great friends." She said and Emily brought their cups of tea, "Thank you Emily."

"You are welcome Miss." Emily replied and slipped back into the background.

"So, how did you and your husband meet? If you don't mind me asking." Elena asked before taking a sip of the tea, it was delicious.

"Not at all." Caroline answered, and put down her own cup after she took her own drink, "I actually meet Bekah first. I was shopping for some new fabric and Rebekah was also. We reached for the same pattern and fought over it. After a few heated minutes of arguing, we decided to settle the matter over a drink, and were instant friends. I meet her brother a few months later at Rebekah's birthday celebration, and we married two months later." Caroline finished the story and Elena noticed she was rotating the ring on her finger, almost as if making sure it was still there.

"How long have you been married?" Elena asked, finding her story almost like a fairy tale.

"Almost two years, though it seems as though it has been centuries." Caroline joked and released another laugh, Rebekah joined in.

"Sounds like you two have quite an epic love affair." Elena replied, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

Caroline noticed the embarrassment, "It is. I know I make it sound like a fairy tale, but there were hardships to overcome, as with every relationship. The only difference being, that I was able to handle all the good and the bad that comes with loving Niklaus."

"You aren't exactly an easy woman Care, don't make Elena think that you are the only one who had to look past some personality flaws." Rebekah teased, and earned a glare for her trouble.

"Don't scare the woman away yet Rebekah." Caroline joked, and Elena could see the love the two women held for each other, it was obvious that they were real sisters, and not just in-laws.

Elena laughed at their banter, and without thinking said, "I have missed hearing things like this."

Both women turned to look at Elena, but it was Rebekah who asked, "Whatever do you mean?"

Elena looked down at her tea, "I am sorry, I should not have spoken. It is not a story to share on such a beautiful day."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak when Emily's voice interrupted her, "M'ladies, some more of your guests have arrived."

Rebekah stood to help greet these women, and looked at Elena with sudden understanding. She had a feeling there was more to the beautiful brunette sitting at their table then showed on the surface. Maybe Caroline was right, and Elena was someone that their family could accept but she had thought that with the last doppelganger as well.

* * *

Elena put on the fake smile she always had when she was at these kind of things, and slowly drank her tea. She looked over at the table that held most of the elder women, and was just waiting for them to make a rude comment, it was what they were known for. Usually it was Elena, Margaret, Lizzie or Sarah that got the brunt of the venom, but she knew today it would Caroline and Rebekah.

"So, Caroline," Mrs. Anne Monroe began, "How long have you and Mr. Mikaelson been married?"

"Almost two years." Caroline replied, and Elena could tell from her stance that she was getting on the defensive from the elder woman's tone.

"Oh, and no children yet?" Anne continued, taking a small sip of her tea to hide a smile.

Elena watched Caroline take a deep breath before saying, "We have been more concerned with finding a new place to live before deciding to start our family."

"I find that very reasonable." Meredith Fell replied, choosing to be the good woman in this conversation, turned interrogation.

"And you Rebekah, do you have a betrothed who will be joining you here?" Anne asked, turning her attention to the younger of the two women.

"No, I am only eighteen. My brothers have given me the freedom to make my own decisions in life." Rebekah replied, giving the woman a pointed glare.

"Your brothers? Not your parents?" Mrs. Lockwood asked, deciding to finally jump into the conversation.

"My parents died many years ago." Rebekah replied, and looked to Caroline for help.

Caroline nodded and looked over her shoulder, Elena followed her gaze and saw Emily give a hand gesture before disappearing back into the mansion.

"Do you only have the two brothers?" Margaret asked, seeing how uncomfortable Rebekah and Caroline seemed, she thought maybe her question was less invasive.

"No, actually I have two more brothers. Finn, he lives with his wife in London and Kol, who choose to stay behind in New York." Rebekah responded, smiling thankfully at Margaret for the easy question.

"I apologize for my interruption, but it is getting late and I would very much like to steal my wife away." Klaus said, appearing in front of them, looking very handsome in his riding pants and shirt.

"Yes, of course." Mrs. Young, the eldest of the women present said, and got to her feet, "Still in the early stages of marriage, I remember what those days were like." She said with a wink to Caroline, that caused all the other women present to blush.

Klaus smirked and thanked them for their understanding before excusing himself to change into fresh clothes.

Emily came up to Elena before she could leave, "Miss Gilbert, this was just delivered for you."

"Thank you Emily." Elena replied, and took the folded piece of paper, and she opened it slowly. In his ragged script, her father had written, 'James and I have been called away by your grandfather. We will be in Richmond for a few days, I talked to Mr. Salvatore and you are welcome to stay with him if you do not feel comfortable at home with just the servants. I am sorry that I could not explain this to you in person, but it was rather sudden and urgent. We will back in time for the Founder's Ball. Love, Father.' Elena let out a frustrated sigh and crumpled the paper in her hand.

"Is everything alright Elena?" Rebekah asked, coming to stand next to the sad looking young woman. This get together had caused Rebekah to have a change of heart about Elena, maybe they really could be friends.

"My father and brother were called out of town on business, looks like I am spending sometime by myself." Elena answered and gave Rebekah a small, sad, smile.

"Well, you are welcome to stay with us." Rebekah offered, not truly knowing why the words came out of her mouth, but they did.

"Oh no, I could never impose like that. You only just met me, besides I have no trouble spending time by myself." Elena informed her, and was very flattered by the offer. These strangers were kinder to her than most of the people she had known her entire life.

"It would be no imposition. And I insist that you at least stay for dinner." Caroline said, coming up and joining the conversation, "We have more than enough food to add another plate."

"When you put it like that….I would love to stay for dinner." Elena said and gave the women a smile, "Are you sure Klaus and Elijah won't mind?"

Rebekah let out a laugh, "Oh, don't take Nik's little show there to heart, that was just to get all those old ninnies to leave."

Elena raised her eyebrows, "Nik?"

"Niklaus is his full name, you know that Elena. Klaus is what he prefers people call him, but a few of us call him Nik, it is a more private nickname." Caroline explained to the young girl with them.

"That makes sense." Elena responded as the three of them walked into the mansion. She took her first good long look at the foyer, it was beautifully done with a half spiral staircase and perfectly crafted woodwork.

"Would you like the grand tour Elena?" Caroline offered, and smiled at the girl supportively as she saw the marvel in her eyes.

* * *

After the tour had been competed, the three women retried to the sitting area inside the library. Elena scanned the shelves as the two blonde relaxed on the couch.

"Hello Elena." Elijah's voice said suddenly from the doorway.

Elena turned quickly and smiled at him, "Good evening Elijah."

"Do you enjoy our collection?" Elijah asked, moving closer to her as she looked back at the shelves. A whole half of the rooms' walls was covered in dark wood shelves, each containing dozens of volumes.

"I have never seen so many books in my life. It even looks like some are in languages I have never seen before." She answered, pointing to one such book.

"Our family is a collector." Rebekah replied, coming to stand over with them, "Some of the texts are very old indeed. That particular one is written in an old Scandinavian language."

"Can you read that language?" Elena asked, looking at the two of them with question.

Rebekah laughed, "No, but the pictures are wonderful." She said and took the book down, she opened and showed Elena one of the pictures. It was a colorful display of a bird with flames for wings as it rose up over a spanning meadow. Rebekah smiled, "As far as we can tell it is a book of myths, this one is a picture of a phoenix."

"Its beautiful." Elena replied, looking at the page with awe.

Rebekah handed her the book, and offered, "Borrow it if you would like."

"Oh no, I couldn't, I'd be much too worried I would damage it." Elena said and tried to hand the book back to the blonde.

"It is perfectly alright Elena. You are more than welcome to borrow any book you so wish." Elijah insisted, and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Dinner is ready." Emily's sweet voice announced from the doorway.

"Thank you Emily, has my husband returned from looking after the horses yet?" Caroline asked as she walked toward the woman.

"Yes ma'am, and he has invited another guest over for dinner. Mr. Salvatore arrived about five minutes ago to retrieve Miss Gilbert." Emily explained, "They are both in the dining room."

"Well then, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer." Caroline said and walked out of the room, Rebekah not far behind.

Elijah smiled over at Elena and offered his arm, "Shall we?"

"Yes, thank you." Elena replied as placed her hand gently on his arm, while carefully laying the book down on a table as she walked past.

* * *

The entire table laughed while Rebekah looked right mad, and she glared at her brother, "Why must all of stories of our childhood involve me being the goof?"

"Because those are easily the most fun to tell." Klaus replied and took a long sip of his wine, "Do not agree Elijah?"

"I do, they are definitely more interesting than anything you could come up about either of us." Elijah agreed, he had missed the human moments like this lately.

"It means your special Rebekah." Elena assured her new friend, "But, if we want to spread the embarrassment I can think of a few that I am sure Stefan would love to keep a secret."

Stefan's eyes went wide, "Don't you dare Gilbert."

Elena's gave the boy a playful wink and that just caused everyone to break into another round laughter.

The door to the dining room opened to reveal Emily, she had a sad smile on her face, "I am sorry to interrupt but a storm is approaching, and if Mr. Salvatore and Miss Gilbert do not leave at once I do not believe they will have a chance until it passes in the morning."

"Thank you for letting us know Emily." Elijah replied as the witch went back out through the door.

Stefan's eyes followed the woman, "How could see know that?"

Caroline smiled at the young man, "Emily is very talented, and reading the weather is one of those wonderful talents. Her father was a farmer, he taught her."

"That makes sense." Stefan agreed and Elena nodded before taking the last bite of her dessert.

As they began to rise, Stefan stalled Rebekah, leaving the two of them alone in the dining room, "Thank you for the wonderful evening."

"You are most welcome Stefan, I hope you enjoyed all the embarrassing tales." Rebekah replied and looked away shyly.

"I thought they were very cute and portrayed you as a fun loving, trouble making child." Stefan assured her, "Did you retain that as you grew?"

Rebekah glanced at him with a sly smirk, "You are just going to have to wait and see Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan smirked in return, "I look forward to it Miss Mikaelson." He said as he followed her out of the dining room and into the foyer.

"I don't think this looks safe." Elena commented as she stood in the open door.

Elijah nodded, "You are both welcome to stay here tonight. I would fear that your carriage would get stuck in the mud, especially with the Salvatore home being on the other side of town from us."

"Are you certain, we would not want to impose?" Elena asked, though she was secretly excited, today had been one of the best of her short life. She was wondering what a few more hours with the Mikaelson's would reveal.

"It really is no trouble. I will go tell Emily we will need two guest rooms prepared." Caroline told them and disappearing down the hall into the back of the house.

"Stefan, would you like a tour of house? Elena was given one earlier, it only seems fair." Rebekah suggested with a sweet smile.

"That sounds lovely." Stefan replied, giving Rebekah a gentle smile.

The exchange of flirty smiles and tones did not escape Klaus' attention, "Why don't we start with it then?" Klaus said, smirking as their smiles faulted for a minute and then began to walk away.

Elena shook her head at the silliness, and then took a deep breath when she realized she was alone with Elijah. She took a glance at him as he laughed at his brother's protectiveness, and asked, "Can we return to the library? I would like to see some more of your marvelous collection."

"Of course." Elijah replied and once again offered her his arm.

As they walked through the hallway Elena asked, "I know this may seem rude, or nosy, but I do wonder, why do you not have a wife? It is usually customary for the eldest to get married first."

Elijah paused before answering, wishing the lie was not easy to say but it was what was required at the moment, "After my parents death it was up to raise my siblings. There were no women I could find that was willing to care for three unruly children. I did try a few times, but after a while I could see that my search was pointless."

"So you stopped looking for your own happiness? For your own love?" Elena asked, and she followed a silent Elijah into the library, "No one should ever give up on finding love."

"Caroline likes to remind me of that." Elijah said with a small smile.

Elena smiled, and commented, "You and Rebekah treat her as a real sister, not just someone who married your brother and you now have to suffer with. It is really something amazing to see."

"It is because we see her as our real sister. Caroline has done a lot for our family, she has supported all of us through some very hard times. I can't even imagine how we might have turned out if Rebekah had run into her in that market all those years ago." Elijah told the girl in front of him, and then asked, trying to get the subject off of him, "Are you worried you will not be accepted into your future husband's family?"

Elena circled the bookcases, running her fingers over the bindings, "My father wants me to marry Damon Salvatore. Originally the plan was for me to marry Stefan, closer in age, he figured we would hit it off better. The problem came when we realized that we were wonderful friends, but there was just that missing….spark." She explained and then paused, "Ever since my mother passed away two years ago he has been increasingly worried that he will end up leaving me alone."

"I am sorry about your mother. I remember she seemed like a very loving woman when I met her on my first visit here." Elijah said to her, "Rebekah and Caroline also lost their mother's young, I know how hard that can be."

"You lost your mother too." Elena replied, looking at him with dampened eyes.

"Yes, but I was an adult and mothers are always more important to young girls. I loved my mother, but Rebekah was always the closest to her and as the girl in our large family. I know she would never say anything about it, but she wishes our mother was still around. Caroline's step-mother nearly destroyed her and I know she wishes she had more time with her mother." Elijah explained, and regretted bringing this up.

Elena just nodded, "I do miss her, every day." She picked up the mythology book she had set down and earlier and ran her hand over the cover, "I just don't want to be alone anymore. James is always helping our father with the business or with Damon or with Margaret, he is moving on with his life. All of my friends are now former friends because after my mother died I shut myself away for a while and they moved on without me." Elena paused and looked at him as she sat down on of the lush couches, "I shouldn't be telling you this. You are practically a stranger."

Elijah gave Elena a sweet smile and sat down next to her, "Never feel embarrassed about sharing your feelings Elena. I may be a stranger, all of us may be strangers, but I can see how my sisters respond to you. You will not be alone as long as we are around, you are always welcome in this house Elena, no matter the reason."

Elena looked back down at the book in her hands before glancing over at Elijah, "Why are you all so kind to me?"

Elijah didn't know how to answer, he knew a reason that was slowly growing in him with each moment he spent with her, but he would not say it aloud.

"We see a kindred spirit Elena." Caroline said, causing them both to turn around and look at the blonde, "I don't mean to interrupt but your room is ready Elena, I thought you might you want to know where it is."

"Yes, thank you Caroline." Elena said, and wiped her eyes quickly before she got up, "Thank you Elijah, for listening."

"You are welcome Elena. I am always here if you need to talk." Elijah assured and then he watched in silence as the two left him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Caroline smiled at her husband as she entered his private study, which was really is art studio, "Did you enjoy the tour with Bekah and Stefan?"

Klaus paused in his sketching and looked up at his wife, "He was being too forward, I needed to make a point."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Why do you do this with every man that shows an interest in her?"

"She falls in love too easily and always gets her heart broken to pieces, I am just trying to make sure she finds the right man." Klaus explained, and set his sketch down, "Is it really so wrong that I want to protect her?"

"No." Caroline said distinctly, and walked toward him, "But you can't interfere to the point that it prevents her finding any form of happiness."

"I didn't interfere with…" He paused, the pain and anger still fresh even though it had been almost seven years, "And we know how all that turned out."

Caroline positioned herself so she was sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her waist immediately, "There was no way that any of us could have predicted what happened in New Orleans. It was not your fault, just like it wasn't mine, Elijah's, Kol's or Rebekah's. We came here to start a new life and move past everything that happened before."

Klaus sighed as he tightened his hold on her, "I will try to be less overbearing love."

"That is all I ask." Caroline said with a smile and then leaned in to give him a kiss. She pulled away slightly and kiss along his jaw before her lips landed on neck, his breath hitched as her teeth punctured his skin. She took a long draw of his blood and sighed in relief as she gently pulled away, his blood was like a drug, and if she wasn't careful she would over do it, and those led to wild nights.

Klaus eyes were yellow with his desire as she pulled away, and they focused on the blood that was still stained over her lips. He gripped her head and pulled her down into a desperate kiss. Once she was actively in control of the kiss, Klaus moved his hands to the strings that were keeping her dress up and quickly untied them.

Caroline paused for a moment and whispered in his ear, "Remember, there are two uncompelled humans in the house."

"Well then, we will just have to be very quiet." Klaus whispered in return before pulling the dress from her shoulders.

"I love you Nik." Caroline said before she sank her teeth into him one more time.

He sighed in pleasure and whispered, "And I love you."


	4. In Preperation

Klaus was confident as he rode up the long road of the Lockwood estate. He thought it was best to have a conversation with George before he and his family were in attendance of the party being held here the next day. He hated that it had to be today of all days, he had awoken to a grief stricken wife, and despaired to leave her for any length of time. But this was something that needed to be done.

Klaus rode straight up to the front of the Lockwood mansion and came to halt as he tried not to injure all the people running around doing the preparations. A man clearly having some sort of power noticed Klaus' entrance and immediately came toward him. He bowed and said, "Is there something I can help you with my good sir?"

Klaus looked down from his horse, "I am here to see George Lockwood, he and I have some business to discuss. You could inform him of my presence?"

"Of course." He then paused, "Who is it that I should say is calling?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." He replied before the man ran off and a stable boy replaced him. Klaus slid out of his saddle and handed the reins to the boy. He began to look around the yard, taking in the house of the most powerful family of Mystic Falls, and though impressive he was not intimidated.

"Mr. Mikaelson, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?" George Lockwood asked as he came up to Klaus, his hand extended.

Klaus took the man's hand and responded, "I do not believe you find it that unexpected Mr. Lockwood."

George smiled but nodded and replied, "True, and please, call me George, I have a feeling we are about to become much better acquainted."

"I do believe you are correct, George." He agreed and then glanced around, "Is there somewhere more private we may talk?"

George nodded, "I know just the place."

Klaus followed the young man has they walked out into the back garden, there stood a large stone platform that overlooked the entire grounds. Instead of stopping there, George led him to a cellar door that opened up onto stairs that led them to a large room with many fanning corridors off to all sides with iron gates in the doorways. Klaus looked around in confusion and asked, "What is this place?"

"A gathering place, for those of us that are salves to the full moon." George informed him, and opened up one of the iron gates. On the other side was a room with chains attached to its three stone walls. George picked up one of the chains and said, "My pack comes down here on the full moon to protect others from the monsters we become. These chains are an extra precaution, before we had them, the doors were not always enough."

Klaus nodded in understanding, "How many members are there of your pack?"

"Eighteen, including myself, many are my cousins, but a few are loners that have wandered into town since its establishment." George told him as he walked back into the large room, "I need to know what your intentions are. Do you wish to join us? Rule us? Or do you want nothing to do with us?"

"I gave up long ago any hope of joining a pack. I know you can sense that I am not only a werewolf, and that the same goes for my family. I came here today, to enforce on you the fact that my family is not to be bothered, if any member of your pack comes near…"

"We will not threaten your family. Werewolves and vampires are natural enemies, but you are much more powerful than we are. As long as your family does not kill the townspeople or cause any other trouble, the pack sees no problem with your existence in our town." George promised and then took a deep breath, "We would also like to extend to you an invitation."

"An invitation?" Klaus repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "An invitation to what?"

"To join the pack." George said and then added, "They are rumors of a hunter, he has been traveling throughout the Union wiping out any werewolf pack he can find. A member of a pack in Pennsylvania passed through Mystic Falls a few days before your arrival, he is the one that brought this tale to us. He died of his wounds within hours of us locating him. I have never seen such damage done to a body, and I fear for what will happen to my pack if this hunter were to find us."

"You want my protection." Klaus clarified, and started to think deeply on what exactly George was offering.

"Yes, we need it." George confirmed and then he asked, "What do you say?"

Klaus looked away from the young Lockwood and said, "I will meet the rest of the pack, and then I will make my decision."

George nodded, "They will all be in attendance tomorrow evening for the ball, I can arrange it so that we can have a private meeting then."

Klaus turned and smiled at the boy, "That sounds like an excellent plan George, I look forward to meeting everyone."

George held out his hand for the Original to shake and prayed that he was not making a grave mistake in trusting the man in front of him.

* * *

Rebekah looked at her dresses closely as she set them on display in her dressing room, it was a small side room just off from her bedroom. She had four dresses she could choose from for her first dance in Mystic Falls, they were all ballgowns, one was green with full sleeves, the purple one had short sleeves but a deep view of her cleavage, while the blue had a more modest neckline to accompany the shorter sleeves, and the pink was a classic southern bell dress. Rebekah slowly turned to look at her door, Elena would be here soon and Caroline was supposed to bring in her dresses as well.

Rebekah sighed and walked out into the hall, where she began her journey to the other side of the house. She had completely forgotten the anniversary that was fell around this year until Caroline had not appeared for breakfast that morning and Nik had reminded her.

Rebekah slowly opened the door to Caroline and Nik's bedroom, and was greeted by a depressed Caroline still in her nightclothes laying on the bed. She slowly approached the bed and said, "Elena will be here soon. Would you like me to help you get ready?"

"I am not leaving this bed." Caroline said in her 'that's final' voice.

Rebekah huffed and marched around the bed until she was looking at Caroline's tear stroked face. She looked straight at her sister and said, "I know this is hard a time for you, and that I can't even begin to understand your loss, but it has been almost 500 years. Ever since…ever since New Orleans you have been letting this affect you more than it has in 200 years. You are the one that insisted we move here to have a fresh start. Elena is the first person to even attempt to accept us in a long time. She might take being stood up as an offensive, she might stop coming around."

Caroline looked up at her and said, "Stop trying to guilt me Rebekah. Just tell her I am not feeling well or something like that."

"Are you not going to come to the party tomorrow either? Just leave Elijah and me to represent our entire family at our first public event? You know Nik won't leave you when you get a state like this for more than an hour or so, and he definitely won't go to a party without you." Rebekah tried, completely ignoring the order not to guilt her.

A knock of the door prevented Caroline from responding and Emily's voice drifted through the door, "Miss Gilbert is here, she is waiting in your dressing room."

"Thank you Emily, I will be right there." Rebekah replied and walked toward the door, she stopped just as her hand was on the doorknob, "I really hope you reconsider Care."

Rebekah was silently fuming as she walked quickly back toward her rooms. She took a deep breath and placed a smile on her face before pushing open the door, "Hi Elena."

"Rebekah, thank you for inviting me over." Elena said and was surprised when the blonde pulled her into a hug.

"Of course, I always love having a woman's opinion when it comes to my outfit choices, and you know what the town expects to see." Rebekah explained with a smile before it fell slightly and she said, "Caroline sadly isn't feeling too well today, so she won't be joining us."

"Oh, that is a shame I hope she feels better by tomorrow." Elena replied before saying with a laugh, "You have such a lovely range of choices. I only have two."

"Well it is not always the quantity but the quality that matters in choices such as these." Rebekah replied and then teased, "As it is with men."

Elena laughed as the new girl disappeared behind the changing screen, and considered herself lucky to have gained a friend in Rebekah.

* * *

It was moments like these, with the sounds of happy laughter drifting across the otherwise silent house, that she wished vampires were not gifted with super hearing. She was not in a mood to be happy, today was just a reminder of the worst day of her life, and she wished to wallow in it. She was so focused on trying to tune out the laughter that she did not hear the approaching footsteps or the door to her room opening.

"Caroline, my love." Klaus said with a comforting tone before closing the door behind him and coming to kneel in front of her, "Would you please allow me to try and cheer you on this day? I see that spending time picking out dresses was not to your liking, but I have a feeling I know something that will. I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't want to feel happy on a day like this." She answered, looking at him with almost dead eyes, "I appreciate you wanting to try."

Klaus huffed and looked at her with conviction, "I am not going to stop trying so you can either just surrender and come with me or we will continue this until you do."

Caroline glared at him, trying to see whose will was stronger at the moment, but she was so exhausted from her grief. She sighed and threw back the covers, "Fine, I will go with you. Give me a few minutes to change."

Klaus smiled and helped her to her feet, "Excellent. I will go ready the horses. Trust me love, you won't regret what I have to show you." He gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before disappearing back out the door.

Caroline slowly readied herself in her riding clothes, wishing more than anything to just be allowed to crawl back under blankets. She knew her husband well though, he would be would not allow her solitude as long as he had an idea to cheer her mood.

As she made her way to the stables, her thoughts once again returned to her children. She had failed them, it was her duty as a mother to protect them, and she was unable to do so. Now she would live forever with that knowledge, and there was no way she could correct it. There was no even another single person alive that could remember what her children looked like beside herself. The first time she had become this depressed, in the first year of her vampire life, Klaus had entered her memories to try and better understand her pain, but those visions he had experienced were not her children's true selves. The death of her children was her only true regret in her entire life, and it haunted her through the centuries.

Caroline heard the stirrings of the horses and it allowed her a focus to escape her thoughts and pain. She gave a tiny smile as she saw her husband standing between the two horses, her white mare, Daisy, on his left and his black stallion, Onyx, on the right.

"I see I succeeded at least a little." He commented at her small smile and then he helped her into the saddle, even if she not require the assistance.

Caroline didn't respond as she watched him get into his own saddle, and it wasn't until they had begun the trip that she asked, "Where is it we are going?"

"I am going to show my favorite spot from when I was a child." He informed her, and sent her one of his classic smirks.

She narrowed her eyes and aksed, "Surely it will not look the same after all these centuries?"

"No, it looks even grander. The eight extra centuries of time and erosion have added to its beauty." He explained as they trotted along and he smiled at her, "I liked to think of it as my private place. It was a chance to escape Mikael and the loudness of my home."

Caroline remained in silence as they continued on, he had told her all about his life, not escaping a single detail, but she still was amazed when he choose to share something without her having to press for it. He stopped and Caroline followed suit, and she could hear a waterfall in the distance. As he dismounted she asked, "Am I finally going to see the falls that gave the town its name?"

"You are, but we are going to go all the way to top, something I am sure not many people have done." He answered as he held out his arms to help her down.

"I would expect nothing less from you." She commented as she felt his arms wrap around her as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"You need something to help clear your mind and your guilt." He told her, not offering further explanation before he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

As he pulled away and fetched a small basket from Oynx's saddle, she asked, "How will a waterfall help with that? I doubt it will compare to those we have seen in other parts of the world."

"You will see." Was all he said in response before holding out his free hand to her, "Please, just keep an open mind."

Caroline placed her hand in his and side-by-side they walked the short distance that remained to the falls. Caroline felt her shocked breath leave her lips, it was beautiful. There was an ancient sense of beauty to the way the water cascaded over the edge and splashed into the waiting pool. The waterfalls she had seen before were larger, and surrounded by a dense, thriving rainforest or tucked between towering mountains, but this one had found its home in a silent Virginian oak forest and was just as magnificent.

Klaus leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I told you it would help."

She smiled and turned to him, "I love you Nik."

"I love you Caroline. You are never alone." He said in return and gave her a long kiss, "Now, let's have some of this food and talk about your children, this will be a day of remembrance for them, not a day of grief."

Caroline could feel the tears start to form in her eyes, "God was smiling the day he sent you to me."

Klaus cocked his head and replied, "I will forever be grateful to whatever power conspired for our union, for you are my everything Caroline, without you I would be just another monster terrorizing the people of this earth."

"And without you I would have a died a bitter woman with nothing but hatred and anger to take with me into the next life." She cupped his face with her hands, "We saved each other my love, and we will continue to do so for the rest of time."

"Amen to that." He answered and gave her one more long kiss before he started leading her up the long trail that would take them to the top of the falls, their hands intertwined.

* * *

Elijah was shocked when he returned home from his business in town to see that Caroline had joined them for dinner. He smiled kindly at her as he took his seat, "How are you my dear?"

Caroline smiled sadly back at him, "Better than I was earlier, Nik reminded me of everything I have to be happy about today."

"I am glad to hear it, I really do hate to see you in so much pain." Elijah told her, reaching out and giving her hand a squeeze, "I love you, little sister."

The blonde giggled, it had been almost two centuries into their relationship before Elijah uttered the endearment to her, and she loved hearing it each time, "I love you too big brother."

Elijah nodded and sat back into his seat, "Speaking ofbrothers, where is your husband?"

"He will be along, in his clumsiness he poured some wine down his shirt." She answered with a laugh, and Elijah joined along.

"Where was this attitude when Elena was here?" Rebekah asked as she came into the room and took her seat, directly across from Caroline.

Caroline sighed and answered, "I am sorry Bekah, I should have heeded your earlier words. I was being stubborn this morning, it will not happen again, and if it does, I give you permission to dump some ice cold water on me."

"I will accept that apology." She said with a smile and then added, "When dinner is over I will show which dress Elena and I picked out."

"That sounds excellent." Caroline agreed, and then asked, "How did Elena take my absence?"

"I told her you were feeling ill, she understood." Rebekah informed her and then turned to Elijah, "She did inquire about you though."

"Is that so?" Elijah asked, trying to show disinterest, but neither of the women in front of him believed it. To distance himself he got up and poured himself a glass of wine before saying, "What did she ask?"

Rebekah winked at Caroline before saying, "She was just curious as to your whereabouts, I think she was hoping to run into you."

"You should ask her for a dance at the Founders Ball tomorrow." Caroline commented, and took a sip of her own glass of wine.

Elijah turned and looked at the two blondes sitting in front of him, "Why are the two of you pushing so hard for me to take an interest in Elena? Have you forgotten what happened the last time I fell for a doppelganger?"

Rebekah looked away but Caroline held his gaze, "I have not, but this time will be different. Elena is not Katerina, she will not play with all of our emotions just to reach some devious goal of immortality."

"Why are we discussing that horrible woman?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room, "She hasn't popped up as she?"

"Don't look so excited at the prospect." Caroline chided him, but he just shrugged and sat down in his chair.

"I wish to torture her a bit before I kill her." Klaus simply commented.

"You did kill her entire family." Rebekah reminded him.

"Yes, Kol and I had a pleasant time with that act, but I still didn't get the prize." He answered in return and then looked over to his brother, "I do, however, agree with their other statements. I do not think Elena would treat you in the same way."

A silence overcame them as Emily and the other servants arrived with their meal. Once the food was placed, Caroline stalled the witch, "Emily, what is your opinion on Elena?"

"She has a good heart, selfless and pure, but as it is with all doppelgangers that come into contact with the supernatural, her fate has become clouded." Emily explained to them and then added, "I do however think she will be needed. I have a sense that something is coming, something that will try to destroy us all."

"Do you have anything less cryptic?" Klaus asked, getting nervous, he hated witch speak.

"No, I will try to gain something more." Emily promised before taking her leave of them.

"Wonderful." Caroline commented before taking a bite of her food.

Rebekah nodded in agreement before saying, "Let's not worry about it for now, and do what we came here to do. Have a new start at life."

Elijah silently agreed as they all fell silent, and his thoughts wandered to Elena.

* * *

Elena's thoughts were on Elijah as well as she ate dinner with her father and brother. They were both talking about the business, and she had no interest in hearing about it, as she considered it very dull.

"How was your visit with the Mikaelsons today Elena?" Her father asked suddenly, shaking Elena from her thoughts of the eldest Mikaelson and how he might view her dress choice.

"It was very pleasant. Caroline was feeling a bit under the weather, but Rebekah and I had a glorious time." Elena informed him, and the added, "I have picked a wonderful dress to wear tomorrow."

"That is good news, I am sure you look very beautiful." James commented and have his little sister a warm smile.

"I hope that you use this opportunity to try and find a suitor Elena." Jonathon responded, "I know that you see Stefan more as a friend than a lover, but maybe you could give Damon a try? Or perhaps George Lockwood?"

Elena rolled her eyes and with a bitterness in her voice said, "I will find a suitor when I see fit too, and I will decide who that suitor is, not you Father."

Jonathon set his fork down with a clank, "I worry about you Elena. What will do you when I am not longer around? Surely you cannot expect to become a burden on your bother and his future wife?"

"Father, please…" James tried to say when Jonathon interrupted him by holding up his hand.

"I want you to dance with both Damon Salvatore and George Lockwood at the party tomorrow night, and any other eligible man that offers his hand to you. Is that understood Elena?" Jonathon aksed, his voice low and dangerous.

Elena glared at the man, she had never been angrier at him, and said, "I will dance with whoever asks, but that does not mean I will marry them. We live in different times now Father. I have a right to marry for love, not to form an alliance between our family and another."

"You will marry whoever I approve of, and do not think I am blind. I am sure you do not only attend to the Mikaelsons as often as you do simply for the company of women. That Elijah Mikaelson is a stranger, and unfit to wed a daughter of mine." Jonathon told her, his voice caring the tone of finality.

"I will marry who I want, whether you approve or not." Elena replied, her tone on match with her father's.

"I will not offer up your dowry if I do not approve." He said to her back, his voice in a low whisper.

Elena stalled and looked over her shoulder, "I never said I wanted it." She said back before she continued on her way and once she was out of sight of the door she ran to her room.

About twenty minutes later Elena was interrupted from writing in her diary by a knock on the door. She closed the leather bond book before asking, "Who is it?"

"Your brother, may I please come in?" James asked through the door.

"Yes." Elena said simply and turned to look at he door as it opened.

James came over and sat on a bench located near her writing desk, "I am sorry for Father."

"It is not your fault that he wishes to control my life." Elena assured her brother, "I do not blame you for anything."

James sighed, "I should have stood up for you. If you want to be Elijah Mikaelson, I will support you."

Elena smiled at him, "I have not chosen to be with Elijah, or any other man for that matter. The reason that I got so angry is because he has no right to say that I can be with him or not."

James nodded, and then said, "I am afraid to tell him about Margaret, what if he disapproves? I do not think I have the strength to fight him as you do."

She laughed at her older brother and told him, "Margaret Fell is high of Father's list of choices for you, of that I am certain. You have nothing to worry about dear brother."

"Are you sure?" James asked, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, on this I am very sure." Elena said, returning his smile, "I love you James."

"I love you too Elena." James whispered in return and lent over to place a kiss of her on forehead, "I meant what I said, I am on your side Elena, no matter how you choose to live your life."

"And I will be forever grateful for the support." Elena answered him before pulling him into a hug. And has they parted, Elena could help the fact that her thought immediately returned to the Mikaelson family, and she wondered what it was about them that she found so attractive.


	5. Founder's Ball

Elena was nervous as she waited for the first dance of the evening to begin, her fingers playing with the layers of her light blue dress. All the available women were to remain politely at the side of the floor until asked to dance, and she was extremely nervous as she wondered who would ask her first, if any at all would. She knew that both Damon Salvatore and George Lockwood had returned from their time in the army. Both had expressed interest to her father about wanting permission to court her, and he was all for it, but she only wanted one person to show her any attention, and it was the one person her father disapproved of.

She knew it was wrong of her to think so forward, but there was something about the newest single man in town that had captured her attention. She had noticed when he had arrived, his sister's hand on his arm. Rebekah was currently standing next to her, she was in same position as herself, waiting to be picked. "Who do you want to ask you?" Elena whispered at Mayor Lockwood started his speech that would commence with the dance.

"I am not sure. Stefan Salvatore seems kindly and handsome, and we got along well the other evening." She answered her own purple dress a compliment to her body in every way, and looked over to Elena for approval.

"He is both of those things. If you like I can put in a good word for you, not that I think you need it, he seems quite interested." Elena told the blonde at her side, and saw her smile with agreement, "What of you?"

"I really don't know." Elena lied, not sure how Rebekah would respond to her expressing interest in her brother.

Rebekah smirked as she detected the lie, "I am not sure about that." Rebekah whispered in response and sent a smile in her brother's direction before training her eyes on Stefan.

Elena did not have a chance to respond as the Mayor's voice said, "Please, grab a partner and join us for the first dance of the evening."

Elena noticed that Klaus practically twirled Caroline onto the dance floor, her laughter ringing out happily as he did, and Elena was glad to see her new friend was feeling better than she had the day before. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rebekah accept Stefan's hand for a dance, and smiled at the exchange. She trained her eyes forward again and could see Damon heading in her direction, she wished he wouldn't.

"May I have this dance?" A voice asked to her right and she smiled as she recognized it.

"It would be my pleasure." She answered and placed her hand in his, allowing him to led her out onto the dance floor.

Elijah smiled at her and complemented her, "You look ravishing."

"Thank you Elijah, your sister helped me choose it yesterday." Elena informed him and swung around to his left.

"I will have to thank her as well then." He teased and was pleased at the smile he received in return.

"How are you enjoying your first official celebration in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, trying to switch the subject from herself.

"I am enjoying it. Everyone is very kind and the food is delicious." He answered her and then pulled her a little closer as they turned, "But I must admit, my present company is the best."

"That is very kind of you to say. I enjoy your company as well." She managed to say as the dance came to end.

* * *

Caroline smiled as she noticed Elijah lead Elena out onto the dance floor. Klaus followed her line of sight and let out a low chuckle, "Your plan seems to be working my love."

"All I did was encourage, they have done all of this of their own free will." Caroline replied and giggled as he twirled her away from him before pulling her back in, "That is not a part of this dance."

"I am improving it." He commented his eyes landed on Rebekah dancing with the young Salvatore brother, "Are you sure about Bekah and this Stefan?"

Caroline laughed and shook her head, "He seems very kind, and that is what she needs. After what happened with…you know, she needs a man that won't hurt her. And I think Stefan has a chance to be that man, though I do think it is too early to be discussing allowing him to join us."

"Yes, far too early for that." He agreed as the song came to an end and they did their final bows to each other.

Caroline smiled as a man came up to them, "Hello Mayor Lockwood."

"Mrs. Mikaelson, I was hoping I could borrow you for a dance?" The kindly older man asked, and extended his hand.

"Well, as long as my husband approves." Caroline said and placed her hand in his and was led out onto the dance floor.

Klaus laughed at the awkwardness in which the Mayor moved but he was not alone in his watching for long. He sensed the man stop next to him and said, "Hello George."

"I have arranged for the pack to meet up during the fifth dance of the evening." He informed him and then added, "Your wife is very beautiful, and gracious to dance with a man like my father."

"Caroline is both of those things, and she would never refuse a kindly offer from the Mayor of our new home. Did you inherit your curse from your Mother? I do not sense an active curse from your Father." Klaus asked as the dance continued, and noticed that Rebekah's partner had been replaced, "Who is that with my sister?"

George's eyes looked over, "Edgar Young, a son of the town minister. And to answer your question, my Father has an inactive curse for he has never killed a man. My uncle used to be the pack's alpha before he died a few years ago in a construction accident. I have always known what I am, but I did not understand the consequences until I killed my first man in battle."

"You fought for the Confederacy?" Klaus asked, though he knew it was a silly question.

"Yes, I was shot. I am sure the wound would have killed a normal man, but I survived and was allowed to return home." George explained and then the dance came to an end, and his father along with Caroline came back to them. Rebekah joined them as well and whispered something into Caroline's ear that made her laugh.

"You have a marvelous wife sir." Mayor Lockwood told Klaus as they rejoined them.

"I am very well aware Mayor." Klaus responded and gave one of Caroline's hands a kiss.

The music began again and George could see his father was giving him a look, "Miss Rebekah, may I have the pleasure of your next dance?"

"Of course you can." Rebekah said in return as she placed her hand to his and followed him back out onto the floor.

The Mayor glanced around for a minute before he said, "George told me about the agreement, and I thank you for taking it under consideration."

Klaus looked shocked that the Mayor was included in such dealings, and so it was Caroline who answered, "We want nothing but to live in peace here in Mystic Falls Mayor Lockwood, I promise no one here will suffer from our hands."

The nodded, "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me, I must converse with the other guests."

"Of course Mayor. Thank you for the dance." Caroline said and curtsied in goodbye as the elder man walked away. Once he was out of sight she commented, "That was unexpected."

"Yes, it was. The meeting will take place during the fifth dance." He told her, and looked around trying to sense who else in the room was a werewolf.

"Would you like me to come?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm as a show of support.

"No, I must do this alone, but if they are serious about my inclusion into the pack, then I promise you will meet them soon." Klaus told her and placed his other hand over hers.

Caroline nodded in understanding and smiled at him, "Well, I get you for one more dance then husband."

"Of course my dearest wife." He agreed and allowed her to lead him back onto the dance floor.

* * *

Elena had wanted to speak to Elijah once their dance had finished but Damon had immediately arrived at her side and requested a dance. She had been unable to refuse, and was currently in his company.

"You look beautiful tonight Elena, as you always do." Damon complimented her, and gave her bow as the dance required.

Elena curtsied in reply and said, "Thank you Damon, you look very handsome yourself."

Damon smirked at her, and she felt a chill run down her spine, she had an idea of what was going to happen next, "I would very much like the opportunity to court you. I know that your brief affair with my brother was unsuccessful, and would like to have a go of it myself."

"That is very flattering Damon, but I am afraid I must refuse." Elena answered as politely as she could.

His face fell into one of disbelief, "For what reason?"

"I do not wish to court you." Elena informed him, "Is that not reason enough?"

"Our fathers would greatly pleased if we could form an alliance, and you are so very beautiful, and you said I was handsome. It is not as if we are strangers, we have known each other your entire life. I do not see what the problem is?" Damon explained, still not able to get over her rejection.

Elena continued on with the dance and said, "I do not have any interest of being with you romantically. Please just accept this and move on."

Damon looked like he was about to say something more when the song ended. Elena quickly thanked him for the dance and left him.

She looked around for Rebekah and Caroline but could see that both were busy. Rebekah was dancing with George Lockwood while Caroline was talking with the Mayor and Klaus.

A man tapped her on the shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

Elena smiled and said, "I would like that Stefan, thank you."

Stefan smiled at her in return and as they began dance he asked her, "I know you have become friends with Rebekah, and I was wondering what you would think if I asked to court her?"

"I think that would be a great idea." Elena told him, "She is very lovely and I think you two would be a good match."

"Okay, good. Do you think her brothers would approve? They are so hard to read." Stefan asked, then, glancing over to see Klaus talking with his wife and Elijah dancing with Sarah Monroe.

"They are both protective of Rebekah, but I think as long as you are polite and respectful, of both them and Rebekah you have nothing to worry about." She informed him and then added, "Also, make friends with Caroline, she has a lot of sway over all three of them I have noticed."

Stefan nodded, making sure to plant all of this in his memory, and then he added, "Don't let Damon get to you."

"What?" Elena asked, taken aback by the sudden statement.

"I saw the way you were acting while the two of were dancing. Don't let his words and persistence get to you, he has just been getting a lot of pressure from our father to find a wife and settle down. You are the easiest way to that goal in his opinion." Stefan told her as the song ended and the two of them walked off the floor.

"Thank you Stefan, but I can handle your brother." Elena replied and smiled as George came up to her.

"Elena, I know you have been busy already this evening, but can I trouble you for a dance?" George asked, and Elena could see that he was being pressured into this just like she was.

"Yes George you may. I will find you later Stefan." She told her friend as the Mayor's son led her onto the floor.

* * *

Elijah was finally able to excuse himself from the many single young women of Mystic Falls long enough to acquire a drink for himself. The forth dance was well underway, and he could see his sister now dancing with the elder of the two Salvatore brothers, and she had a curious look on her face. Before he could further wonder on it a voice came from his right, "Mr. Mikaelson, could I have word with you?"

"How can I help you Mr. Salvatore?" Elijah asked and turned to look at the young man.

Stefan was nervous as he got the nerve up to ask, "I was hoping to discuss the possibility of courting your sister."

Elijah raised the glass to his lips to hide his smile, and said, "Are your intentions with my sister honorable Stefan?"

"Of course sir. I just wish to have the permission to spend more time with her in hopes of getting to know her better." Stefan answered, making sure everything he said sounded sincere, as it was.

Elijah nodded, and said, "Then as long as my sister wishes to spend time with you, I will not interfere."

"Thank you sir." Stefan replied and let out a breath he had been holding.

"If we are going to be spending more time together, I suggest you call me Elijah." He responded and smiled as the young man walked off, probably to find Rebekah.

Klaus and Caroline quickly replaced the place Stefan had been standing. Klaus quickly voiced their news, "I have a meeting with the town's werewolf pack, I just wanted to make you aware."

"Have you considered that they wish to do anything besides offer you membership for your protection and peace between us?" Elijah asked as he noticed Elena and George Lockwood make their way towards their group.

"No, but I just want to make sure you knew what was going on, just in case I am wrong." Klaus told him and then smiled and said, "Elena, you look lovely this evening."

"Thank you Klaus." Elena responded and then smiled at Elijah before turning to Caroline, "I love your dress."

"Thank you, I am sorry that I couldn't join you and Bekah yesterday, I was just not up to the company." Caroline apologized, and smiled at the young girl, "You did not need my help though, you are a vision of loveliness."

Klaus leaned in and gave Caroline a kiss to the temple, "George said his family has a landscape painting I just must see. Will you be able to entertain yourself without me?"

"Yes, yes go see this painting." Caroline insisted and waved him off. She then turned and said, "I hope you don't mind, but I must go find Rebekah, she told me something earlier and I need to hear the rest."

"Of course not, go right ahead." Elena insisted and watched as the blonde left her and Elijah alone.

He spoke first, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk of the grounds? The view of them I got when we arrived made me want to have a closer look."

"It would be my pleasure." Elena answered and gently placed her hand on his arm.

* * *

Rebekah wasn't sure what to think when Damon Salvatore asked her to dance and therefore she could not refuse. There was something attractive about the contrast to his coloring, the dark black of his hair making the blue in his eyes shine.

"I noticed that you seem to have taken a liking to my little brother." Damon commented to her as they spun around on the floor, "Maybe that is just because you happened to meet him first?"

"You are very confident." Rebekah responded and found herself caught in his blue eyes, "What makes you so sure I am even a woman you would be interested in?"

"Honestly, all I know about you is that you are beautiful and have the most pleasant voice." He answered her, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rebekah cocked her head to the side, "And that is enough reason for you to think that I should choose you over your brother?"

Damon shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it all depends on you would rather have a man, or a boy."

"Bold words for someone barely even a man himself." Rebekah commented, but she did find his confidence very attractive. Stefan was kind, but slightly shy, where his brother was not affected by that quality, "And I am only seventeen, doesn't that make me a girl, not a woman?"

Damon shook his head, "Not at all. Everyone knows that a woman matures before a man, which is why a man must prove himself to the woman."

Rebekah laughed at his words, "You are full of surprises Damon Salvatore."

"I could show you many more surprises if you gave me the chance Rebekah, trust me when I say, that my brother and I have very different things to offer you." He told her and as the dance ended he bowed to her, "Think of it."

"I will do that, thank you for the dance Damon." Rebekah replied and turned around to see Caroline waiting for her on the edge of the dance floor.

Caroline quirked her eyebrows at her sister, "You seemed to have enjoyed that dance."

"Damon was…unexpected." Rebekah replied, and looked around, "Where have the others gone?"

"Elijah has taken Elena for a tour of the grounds, while Nik is having his meeting with the pack." Caroline told her as the two walked outside to the cooling evening air, "Now, elaborate further on what you whispered to me earlier."

"Well during my dances with Stefan's he asked if I would be willing to court him, once he obtained my brothers' blessings of course. I didn't really give an answer, just sort of smiled at him with assurance. Wouldn't that be exciting though?" Rebekah asked, thinking on how enjoyable it would be to have someone to care for her, in the romantic sense, again.

"It very much would be, he seems like a kind and trustworthy man." Caroline agreed, and then asked, "But about the dance with Damon? He seemed to touch something within your emotions."

"Damon is the kind of man I am always drawn too, good looks with a sense of mystery and danger. Stefan has the good looks, but he is easy to read and safe." Rebekah explained, remembering the past loves of her long life and thinking it was time for a change of type. And then, just as an afterthought, "George Lockwood was kind as well, and he has the danger being a werewolf, but I know that would be forbidden by all sides."

Caroline nodded, understanding the hurt she had experience with the last man she allowed into her heart, but still said, "Don't go for Stefan just because he is the safe choice, pick him because he is the right choice. And don't play around with George just to irritate your brother, we need to keep peace with the pack."

Rebekah glanced behind Caroline and could see Nik walking towards them, "I should go fetch Elijah, before people start to gossip about him and Elena's long absence."

"Alright, but think on what I said." Caroline told her before turning around to go to her husband.

"I will, I promise." Rebekah said under her breath before she started calling out for Elijah.

* * *

She smiled as Elijah led her around the garden of the Lockwood estate, he was just telling her about his time spent in New York. They came to a bench and they both sat, he finished speaking and she said, "It sounds like a wonderful place. Why would you leave?"

"Rebekah wasn't really up for a change but she would have missed being with Niklaus and Caroline." He told her and then caught himself at his words, "Caroline was insistent on leaving the big city. I had bought this land in Mystic Falls before Niklaus' marriage, and was building the house as a home for all of us to start our lives together. I thought it was the right time to move us all here."

"And they allowed such a thing?" Elena asked, her tone letting on that she found the whole situation a little funny.

"As I am sure you have noticed, Rebekah and Caroline are very close. They hate being separated for long periods, and Rebekah has had Niklaus wrapped around her finger since the day she was born." Elijah explained, and on a level wished he didn't have to resort to telling their nearly 400 year history together in a string of silly sentences, "Niklaus is also my best friend, I would have found the separation a bit hard as well if I'm honest."

"It must be amazing to have such a family though." Elena reminisced, missing how life had been when her mother and sisters, who had only been three, had still been alive.

"I love them, never doubt that, but sometimes there is a need to have some time to yourself. Do you not agree?" Elijah asked, and searched her brown eyes, wondering what it was exactly about this girl that he found so intriguing.

Elena nodded, not sure she trusted her voice with the answer and looked away. Thinking of her family always brought down her spirits, even on a joyus night such as this.

Elijah used his hand and gently placed on hers, which were folded in her lap, "Have I said something to upset you? Because I assure you that was not my intention."

Elena turned and smiled at him, "No, just talking about family always makes me think of those that I have lost, and I miss them deeply."

"I can understand that. My mother and my youngest brother died a long time ago but there are still days that I miss them terribly." He told her, sharing a secret that he had never told another soul.

"My mother died two years ago with my twin sisters, they were only three. I think of them every day. What gets you through the pain?" She asked, truly curious, because she never guessed he was hiding that grief within him.

"Remembering that I am not alone, I have my brothers, and my sisters. I know that they will always be with me, if I need them." Elijah told her, for even though he hadn't spoken to Finn in over a century, he knew that he could if he tried. He was also pretty sure that it wouldn't take long before the little town of Mystic Falls came to know the youngest Mikaelson brother as well, Kol always managed to show up eventually. He looked at the girl next to him and gave her a reassuring smile, "You are not alone either Elena. You have your father, and your brother. Do they not help you fight the darkness?"

"They do, but my father will not live forever and soon my brother will marry, and then I will be truly alone." She expressed, sharing her deepest fear with him, something she had just fought about with her father the night before. Elena did not know why, but she trusted the man that was sitting next to her, even with her secrets.

"You will not be alone Elena. Someday a man will capture your heart and you will have a family all your own." He told her, a part of him wishing he could be that man, but not seeing the likelihood in it. There were not many women out there that would accept such beings as them, Caroline and Sage seeming to be exceptions to that rule.

Elena looked up through her lashes, and could see that he truly wished that for her. She smiled at his kindness and his sweet words, "Do you not see that in your own future Elijah?"

"Such happiness is hard to find, and I have long given up hope on it." He answered honestly, and could hear Rebekah calling for him in the distance, "We should get back to the party, I am sure our absence has been noted."

Elena nodded and took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She looked up into his face as they stood there for a moment, their hands still joined and Elena did the first thing that came to her mind. She stood up straighter and gently placed a kiss on his lips, it was nothing forceful, but it conveyed her emotions. Elena did not wait for a response, just pulled away and started walking up the path back toward the house, leaving a confused Elijah to follow behind her, one of his hands delicately touching his lips.


	6. Secrets are Hard to Keep

Two days had passed since the ball, and as Elijah sat in the garden, his favorite book in his hand, but all he could think about was Elena. Her beautiful brown locks, her deep dark eyes, the way her body had moved with his as they danced, and mostly, how her lips had felt against his.

"You seem distracted today dear brother." Caroline commented as she sat down next to him on the bench, "Might it have something to do with a certain lady?"

Elijah smiled and shook his head, "I would pretend to not know what you are talking about, but we both know I am not that good of a liar."

"Not to me at least." She said with a wink, and then asked seriously, "What is it you are thinking?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Elijah answered, and then with a sigh said, "Elena kissed me the night of the ball."

"I know." Caroline said with a smirk and she shrugged, "Elena told me that night. She is actually on her way over this afternoon to have some tea with Bekah and myself, if you want to 'accidentally' run into her."

"You truly do like her don't you? How can still have so much faith in people after all that has happened to us in the past?" Elijah asked, and it wasn't the first time, but it still amazed him.

"If I lost faith in everyone than what is the point of ever talking to anyone that isn't a member of our family? Can you imagine how you would become if you the only people you trusted to speak to were Nik, Bekah, Kol and myself? That is a small world Elijah, I've lived too long to allow myself to became that person. I love what I have with Nik, and I want you and Bekah to have that as well. I see the way you look at Elena, and the way she looks at you. I don't want you to miss out on what this could be just because of Katerina." Caroline told him and gave him a look.

Elijah smiled at her determination, "You do amaze me Caroline. I can't even imagine what a life without you would have been like."

"Probably terrible and full of useless death." Caroline joked as she nudged him with her shoulder, "Can you promise me to at least see this through? Don't quit now just because you're afraid of the future."

"How will she react to all of this though Caroline? You and Sage are a rare kind of woman." Elijah asked as he delivered the compliment.

"If Elena feels any sort of connection to you at all, she will not leave you just because you are a vampire. You're in a situation much different than what Nik and I had to do to be together. Tell her before you propose, she deserves to come into this family with her eyes wide open." Caroline said and she looked around, "We did a marvelous job with this garden."

"That we did." Elijah replied and he looked closely at the blonde, "You aren't good at lying to me either, what is wrong?"

Caroline closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "Has Nik told you about why the pack wanted him to join so badly?"

"He mentioned something about a hunter that was going around eliminating entire packs." Elijah answered, and gave her a curious expression, "Is that not all there is?"

"No, that is all, but he has now became very concerned with my safety. I can see it every time I go to leave his sight, there is a fear hiding behind his eyes. I think he dreads a repeat of New Orleans." Caroline admitted to her brother, "I just become frustrated sometimes. This is a werewolf hunter, he will have no need to hurt me. I was a direct target in New Orleans, this is a different situation."

"You almost died in New Orleans Caroline. I have never seen Niklaus as terrified as he was when he couldn't find you and the flames engulfed our home." Elijah told her and squeezed her hand, "We would all be lost without you, try not to let it bother you. You are the most important thing in his life and all he does is because of the love he has for you."

"I know that Elijah." Caroline said to him, "And I would be lost without him. I will try not to let his over-protective nature bother me anymore. I should head back, Elena will be here at any moment."

Elijah nodded as he watched her stand and said, "I promise to try to not let the past destroy any future I might get to have with Elena.

"That's all I ask." Caroline responded as she smiled at him. As she began to walk, Elijah could hear Emily calling to Caroline, Elena had arrived.

* * *

Klaus was surprised at the size of the pack as the gathered in the Lockwood's cellar for his introduction to the pack. George had told him eighteen, but it was still a large number to see in such a small space. The pack consisted of twelve men and six women, and 14 of them were of Lockwood blood.

George held up his hands and the talking between them all halted and all eyes turned to their alpha, "Brothers, sisters, today we have gathered to welcome the newest member into our pack, Niklaus Mikaelson. The legends surrounding him are wide and numerous, but he has agreed to help us against what certainly our biggest threat. The hunter roaming the Union will not take long to visit our little city, and we must be ready for him." George glanced at Klaus before saying to the crowd, "Come forward and meet him, for he is now a member of our family!"

Klaus shook hands with each member, he learned their name and their scent, just encase he ever needed to locate them again. He had never been a part of such an occasion before, and it touched him, deeply. The wolf in him was happy, for wolves were meant to be in a pack, and his had been alone for too long.

His mind wandered to Caroline, and he hoped she was alright. He knew that he was becoming obsessive with her protection, but with past events flashing across his mind he was not willing to risk it. She had told him that Elena was coming for tea, plus Rebekah and Elijah would be home to protect her if the need arose.

The last member stepped back and George began speaking again, "Today is a truly memorable day, and with our new strength, we can withstand anything that hunter throws at us!"

The pack erupted into cheers, in which Klaus did not join in, but he sure hoped George was right, for all their sakes.

* * *

Elena was waiting in the library for her friends, as was her custom if they were not present on her arrival. She always chose a new shelf to examine every time she visited, and this time the volumes she scanned seemed to be some sort of journal accounts. Each seemed to cover about two years, except for 1492, it had a volume all its own. Curious of what was so special about that year, she pulled the leather bound journal from its location. Setting it down on a table, she slowly began to flip the pages, just scanning the words and not really soaking them in.

Elena let out a gasp when she turned to a page to find a portrait of a woman, marked and dated Katerina Petrova, 1492. She looked exactly the same as Elena, but it was drawn almost 400 years prior. Before she had a chance to read the corresponding page to the picture, she heard someone enter the library.

"Good afternoon Elena." Caroline said to her, a large smile on the blonde's face, but then quickly disappeared when Caroline looked at Elena closer, "What is wrong?"

Elena put her finger on the page, "What is this? How can this woman look exactly like me?"

Caroline stood there speechless as she looked from Elena to the book and back again.

Elena huffed in frustration, and returned her eyes to the book and began to read, "Trevor has finally arrived with the doppelganger, her name is Katerina Petrova, and she is just as beautiful as her predecessor. Her appearance happens to have coincided with Niklaus' birthday celebration, and what a pleasant present it was for him indeed. Caroline and Rebekah were as gracious to her as I ever seen them to a foreign woman, and I'm sure it was only because of what her arrival foretolds. The full moon unfortunately passed two days ago, so we will have a house guest until the next one graces the sky, and then Niklaus will finally be able to break his curse." Elena finished the passage and looked at Caroline, both women had tears floating in their eyes, "What is this? How can your family be mentioned in this? Why could this picture be a portrait of myself?"

Caroline cleared her throat, "Please sit down and let me explain." She said as she took a few steps closer.

"No, you will stay where you are, and I will stay here. Tell me what is going on Caroline!" Elena almost screamed at the blonde, her voice straining with confusion and fear.

"Elena, it is a long, complicated story that will be hard for you to believe." Caroline responded, trying to get the young woman to sit down, but Elena didn't budge. So, with a sigh Caroline began the tale, "I met my family when I was living in London in the year 1347." Elena's eyes went wide, but she didn't interrupt, "I was married to a Lord, and I was horribly unhappy. A round of plague had swept through the city and had killed my children while also causing me to miscarry. I was angry and depressed, but one day in the market I met Rebekah, and she became my first friend. She could see how upset I was, but she didn't feel it was her place to interfere in my life, Niklaus did not feel the same. I first met him at a party they threw for Rebekah's birthday, and the sparks that we felt for each other were instant. I was a married woman, and though I hated my husband, and he cheated on me, I would not disrespect my Father by dishonoring myself with an affair. Nik took that as challenge, and when he feared that my husband would harm me, he killed him. I was not angry, waking up to see my husband dead was one of the happiest moments on my life I am ashamed to say. I was still young and so my Father, along with my horrid stepmother, were desperate to find me a new match. A majority of the suitors were men of my father's age or older, and I refused to marry them all. It was then Rebekah who came up with the idea of me marring Nik. He had come to see me after my husbands death and because of that talk, I was willing to give him a chance. We began writing letters to each other, and I began to fall for the man that wrote such wonderful words. After the appropriate time had passed after Andrew's death, Nik and Elijah came to ask for my hand, to which my Father accepted. We were married not long after, and I was so happy with my family. I started noticing that Nik had a strange habit of disappearing for long periods and then he would take a bath when he returned before joining me in our bed. I, understandably so, thought he was conducting affairs, and confronted him about it. I have never been so wrong." Caroline paused and looked at Elena, who at some point has moved to sit in one of the many chairs.

Caroline moved to sit down as well, though made sure to keep space between Elena and herself. "Niklaus, Rebekah, and Elijah, along with their brothers, are the first vampires. I know you are not a fool, and I'm sure you've heard the stories or myths surrounding vampires, a majority of them of are true. I was shocked, upset, and a whole range of other emotions, but I loved Nik, and Rebekah, and Elijah was becoming a friend. I loved them too much to abandon them for their nature, something they had no control over. Not long after I learned of their secret we were forced to flee London and I made the choice to become a vampire." Elena shifted in her seat, and her eyes flickered to the door, but she made no other movement. Caroline once again began her tale, "To answer your questions, that woman looks like you because you, Elena, are what is known as a doppelganger. You were created by the same spell that turned the Mikaelson's into vampires, at least that is how I understand it. Your blood is a very special ingredient that is used in some of the most power spells ever cast. Katerina's blood was needed to break such a spell that had been cast on Nik not long after he had been turned. The spell to the break the curse required for the doppelganger to be bled to the point of her death, Elijah found a way to work around that, because he had fallen in love with her in the month she had lived with us. Rebekah too had formed a strong friendship with the girl, I had kept my distance for the most part, but I too wished she did not have to die. She lived happily, or so we thought, with us for a few months before she betrayed us all. She tricked some of the vampires that served us to turn her into a vampire, and then she brought our most deadly enemy upon us. None of us have seen her since that day, and I hope to never see her again, for I will kill her. The rest of the story is not necessary for you to know right now and for more details you would need to talk to the others." Caroline once again paused in her narrative and addressed Elena directly, "What else would you like to know?"

"You expect me to believe that you are a mythical creature and have been alive for over 500 years?" Elena asked, her voice trembling with fear.

Caroline nodded, "I can show you, if you wish."

Elena thought on this offer, before in the strongest voice she could muster, "Yes, prove it to me."

Caroline sighed, "Do not scream, and do not be afraid, I would never hurt you." When she got Elena to nod in agreement, Caroline closed her eyes and brought on the change. She felt the blood flood her cheeks and opened her eyes while barring her fangs.

Elena's hand gripped the arms of the chair she sat in, but she did not scream or make any move to run. As Caroline returned her face to its normal appearance, Elena, with the tears she had been holding through Caroline's story finally streaming down her face, asked, "Have you only befriended me because I am this…doppelganger?"

"No!" Caroline responded quickly, "I have only ever judged you on your own personal character Elena. I have no need of a doppelganger, none of us do. I am your friend because I enjoy talking to you and being with you. I can understand why after my tale you would be suspicious of my motives, as well as Rebekah's and Elijah's, but I know both of them feel the same as I do."

"How can you expect me to believe that? I became your friend and you lied to me. I started to feel things…." Elena paused, "You have all been lying to me."

Tears had been falling from Caroline's eyes for some time now, but they stopped with Elena's accusation, "Yes, and no. We have only known each other a short time Elena. You can't expect us to have trusted you with our most dangerous secret just because we like you, that would be foolish. And if you must know, not more than an hour ago I told Elijah to tell you the truth, to let you into the fold. I believe you would be an excellent addition to our family, and wanted you to come into it with your eyes wide open. You just happened to find it out sooner than we had planned."

Rebekah chose that moment to enter the library, "I'm sorry I'm…." She looked between the two women, tears evident on their faces, "What happened?"

Elena looked between the blondes, and quickly got to her feet, "I need some time to think, alone." Elena practically ran from the library, not even sparing Rebekah or Caroline a glance.

Rebekah could hear the woman running until the front door slammed shut behind her, and she turned to her sister, "What happened?"

Caroline wiped at her eyes with one hand, while she pointed to the reading table with the other, the volume from 1492 still open on its surface.

Rebekah walked over and let out a shocked gasp as she turned to Caroline, "Did Elena see this?"

Caroline nodded before raising her blue eyes to meet Rebekah's, "I told her everything."

Rebekah slowly sank into the chair that Elena had just left vacant, "I was hoping to have more time before that conversation arose."

"So was I." Caroline said, and cleared her throat as she got to her feet, "I have to go find Elijah and tell him of this development."

"Tell me about what?" Elijah asked, having come into the house. He looked around the room from the doorway, "Where is Elena?"

Caroline looked down at her feet, "I came in here and Elena was looking at one of the books. It is your personal history of 1492." Elijah's eyes went wide and landed on the large book open next to his sister before looking back at Caroline. She wet her lips and informed him, "I had to tell her everything Elijah, I was left with no choice. I didn't want to compel her, not when we were planning on telling her anyway."

"How did she handle it?" Elijah asked, still not moving from his original spot. His mind running through dozens of different scenarios, and none of them were good for him.

Caroline shook her head, "Not very well, she felt betrayed mostly, but I am sure there was also fear and confusion. It's not every day that the new family, to which you have grown close to, turns out to be the most powerful vampires in existence."

"I should go talk to her." Elijah said and went to leave when a hand stalled him.

"Give her some time Elijah, this is a lot to process." Caroline told him, and slowly removed her hand, "You should also probably think on what exactly you will say to her when she is willing to talk."

"You're right Caroline. I will give her some time to think, and I shall do the same." He told her before he calmly left the room.

Rebekah sighed from her chair, "This is not how I wanted today to go."

"Neither did I." Caroline replied, and ran a hand over her face again, "I'm going to go wash up."

Rebekah simply nodded as the blonde flashed from the room, and then got lost in her own thoughts on the confused situation that had come upon them.

* * *

Klaus returned home to a quiet house, and it unsettled him. He knew that the time he had spent with the pack had caused him to miss dinner, but he had at expected to find his family somewhere on the lower level. He quickly made his way to his bedroom, and there he found his wife, curled up on the bed with her head in her hands.

Klaus carefully approached and eased himself onto the bed next to her, "What is wrong my love?"

Caroline lifted her head and looked at him, "I've ruined everything."

"I highly doubt that." He said with a smile but dropped it when he saw how truly upset she was, "What happened?"

"Elena found a picture of Katerina." She answered, and with a sigh told him the rest, "I had to tell her the truth about what we are, about what she is. She, understandably, didn't take it well."

Klaus rubbed her shoulders, "I'm sorry my love. I know how close you and Bekah were becoming to the girl. I also noticed how Elijah's feelings were growing for her as well. Do you think she will come around?"

"No logical woman would." Caroline answered and shifted so she could lean into her husband's embrace.

"You did, and Sage before you. I could call you both many things, and Sage many more, but illogical is not one of them." Klaus replied, trying to comfort his wife, "If Elena feels anything for you, Bekah or Elijah, I doubt we have seen the last of her."

"Why are you being so optimistic? It is very unlike you." Caroline asked, still taking comfort in just the feel of his arms around her.

"I had a good day and that put me in a good mood, so now I wish to put you in a good mood." He informed her, kissing the top of her head.

Caroline chuckled, "I feel like ever since we moved here we have almost had a role reversal in that area. Usually I'm the optimistic one trying to make you happy when you're in a depressed mood and now look at us. I've become weak."

"Your emotions are part of what I love about you. I do believe that marriage is supposed to be like this, a give and take. We make each other happy, no matter the obstacle, and that is what is important." Klaus answered and kissed her head again before whispering, "I love you more with each passing day and that will never change."

Caroline smiled and moved so she could turn around to face him, "I will love you forever Niklaus, just like I promised all those centuries ago."

Klaus leaned down to kiss her when a loud crash came from below them, and it was quickly followed by a voice yelling, "Where is everyone? I do hope I found the right house."

"Is that…" Caroline began to ask when Klaus answered, his voice annoyed and the smile gone from his face, "Of course it is, we knew he would show up eventually."

Caroline leaned back against the headboard, "Life in Mystic Falls is about to change a lot more than we originally thought."

"Hey, come on! Where is everyone? And is someone going to come let me in?" The voice yelled again, and the house bell rang.

Klaus sighed, "I should go talk to him before he starts throwing things."

Caroline laughed a real laugh, and it surprised both her and her husband, "It is his house too remember."

"Yeah, try not to remind me." Klaus muttered as he disappeared into the hallway, not really wanting to deal with his troublesome little brother today.


	7. A Night of Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, had a lot of stuff going on, hope you enjoy! I didn't get a chance to another proof read of this, hopefully there are not too many mistakes.

Elena wasn't sure what to do with herself. She had come home in a daze, and had been that way all through dinner and the rest of the evening. She so badly wanted to tell someone, anyone, about what she had learned at the Mikaelson's earlier, but she couldn't. Caroline's words about trust kept coming to mind, and she understood why they hadn't told her right away now that she had time to think about it, and that stopped her from telling her father or brother.

"Why are you so quiet tonight Elena?" James asked as he sat down next to her on the swing that sat out of the front porch, "You didn't even flinch when Father said he was thinking of getting remarried, and that has me worried."

Elena smiled at her brother, though it was just a small one and didn't spread over her whole face, "I've just had an….unusual day is all. Give me a few more days, then I am sure I will be back to my usual opinionated self."

James narrowed his eyes at her, "Does this have anything to do with the Mikaleson's? I know that were heading over to have lunch with them today."

"It does, but I don't want to talk about it." Elena answered quickly and looked out into the darkness that surrounded the porch, it held new fears than it had the night before.

"Elena, you can tell me anything." James told her and grabbed one of her hands.

Elena shook her head, and looked down at their connected hands, "I know I can, and I love you for caring, but this is something I have to figure out for myself."

James nodded and squeezed her hand, "I understand, but if you change your mind about that talk I'll be in my room."

"Thanks, I am going to stay out here. I just want to think for a while." Elena told him with a smile, but it again didn't reach her eyes.

James gave her a smile of his own before standing and heading back into the house.

Elena closed her eyes and leaned back, trying to clear her mind with the peaceful sounds of the night all around her.

"Elena, may I speak with you please?" A voice asked minutes later, and caused Elena to jump at the interruption.

She looked into the dark, and could make out the shadow of the man standing just outside the reach of the lantern that lit her porch, "I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to you yet Elijah."

He took a few steps forward, and then she could see him clearly, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I will leave now, I just need to see you for a moment."

As he turned to walk away Elena felt a tug in her heart, his voice carried a tone she had not heard before. She took a deep breath before saying, "Wait. I need to ask you something."

He turned back to face her, "Of course. I will answer any question you have."

She paused for a moment, listening for any noises coming from the house, "Are you only in this….relationship with me because I….I look like her?"

"No!" Elijah practically yelled at her while taking a few steps forward but he stopped himself before he reached the porch. He took a deep breath, "May we talk about this away from the prying ears of your household?"

Elena looked at him for a long moment, thinking about how dangerous it was to leave the safety of her porch, but she knew that he wasn't here to kill her. She slowly got up from her seat and approached him, when she reached the top of the steps she removed the lantern from it's hook and met him at the base of the stairs. Elena was surprised when he made no move to touch her, something he had been doing regularly at the ball. Their walk was in silence, neither sure how to start the conversation. Elena took a moment to glance behind, and could make out the upper windows of her house.

Elijah noticed the movement and stopped their walk, "I am sorry Elena. I should never have begun our courtship in the first place knowing that one day I would have to explain everything to you and turn your life upside down. It was selfish of me."

Elena gave him a confused look, "Why did you begin this?"

"You probably don't remember the conversation we had the first time we meet, but on that night you were so spirited but sad at the same time, it is a rare combination. I found that was something to admire. Sitting in front of me was a young girl who wanted to make her own decisions in a world where parents still control much of their child's life choices. When I saw you again on the day we arrived, all that came back to me, but instead of a darling young girl, was a beautiful woman. I had recognized your eyes already as a child, and I knew you were a doppelganger, but seeing it become a reality was still something of a surprise. Then I saw you with my sisters, they were happy again and that was because of the friendship you so freely gave them. We have met a lot of people in hundreds of different places, yet none were so ready to accept us as you. It was your intelligence and kindness that drew me to you most Elena. Yes, I find you attractive, but that has never been enough for me. My opinion has always been, that beauty is second to the mind." Elijah paused as he looked Elena in the eye, and could see an emotion he couldn't name looking back at him. When she made no move to speak he continued, "Katerina possessed a different form of intelligence than yours, and we were all too consumed in her game to see it. We invited Katerina into our home for one purpose, to kill her. It was not because of some grudge against her personally but simply because she was a means to an end. The original doppelganer, Tatia, was murdered by my parents and her blood was used in both the curse that turned us to vampires, and then one placed on Niklaus. We did not want to keep her a prisoner, so instead Rebekah and I were tasked with keeping her happy. I never meant to fall in love with her, just as Rebekah never meant to form a real friendship with the girl. The problems only arose when it was time for her death. I found a way, a potion created by a witch, that would allow Katerina to die, therefore fulfilling her purpose for the curse, but she would be resurrected as if nothing had happened. The loophole was that the potion needed to be taken of her own free will, with no deception involved. Rebekah and I sat her down and explained everything to her, and it was understandably a shock, but in the end she agreed. The night of the ceremony, Rebekah and I watched as Katerina took the potion and then walk to her death." Elijah paused again, the next part of his story was harder to express, for it was the most painful. Elena tried her best to encourage him with a small smile, and he continued on, "The plan was a success in every way. Klaus was finally whole again and Katerina was alive. For a few months after it seemed like a wonderful time, our family was happy and my relationship with Katerina deepened. She was constantly asking me to turn her into a vampire, so we could be together forever, but I always refused. I did not believe she was truly ready, and it caused a small rift in our relationship. Or, at least I thought it was small. It was not long after a rather large fight about the subject, Caroline discovered Katerina flirting with one of the vampires that was in our employ. She did not come to me with it, instead she went to Kol, my youngest brother who you have not yet met. Both of them had always been openly suspicious of the ease at which Katerina had gained Rebekah's trust, and my love. Together they eventually uncovered what Katerina's plan had always been, but by the time they brought it to my attention it was too late. Katerina had used Trevor's affections to her advantage, and turned herself into a vampire with his help. Never one to truly love anyone, Katerina than convinced Trevor that the only way they could truly be together was to kill us all. The two of them, familiar to the staff and guards, easily found their way back into our mansion. Trevor went after Caroline while Katerina came after me, neither were successful. Niklaus killed Trevor before he ever came within ten feet of Caroline. Katerina did manage to stab me in the heart with a wooden stake, but the Originals are harder to kill than a normal vampire, and when I began to awake from the wound, she ran. I have never seen her again, none of us have, but we hunt for her still, there is a bounty out for her to be brought to us alive. Rebekah still takes the pain more personally than I do, I just want to forget about her and move on. I was hoping to do that with you, but I can see how great of a fool I've been in praying for that possibility. You deserve someone better than I, someone not so haunted by the past. Especially a past that you share a face with. I just felt that you should know everything, so you could wrap your head around our secret easier, or if you'd prefer I could remove the knowledge from you completely. I will never bother you again Elena. None of us shall." He nodded his head in farewell and again turned to leave.

Elena instantly reached out her hand and grabbed his arm, "Wait, I have something I want to say."

Elijah slowly turned around to look at her, the low light of the lantern in her other hand bathing her in a soft glow, and nodded his head to let her know he was listening.

"Thank you for telling me about her, with how much she hurt you I know it could not have been an easy to thing to discuss with me. I can understand why you didn't tell me about her or your secret, but it is still hard to wrap my head around all of this. Here you are, this wonderful man that I have truly been thinking about having a future with, but you had been keeping this major secret. It isn't something simple, like you were previously married, that I could easily accept. You are a vampire, something that every story I have heard on the subject has told me to be afraid of, but you are nothing like the creatures of heard about. None of you have ever tried to kill me or drink my blood, and how am I supposed to relate what I've been told with what I've seen? Caroline's face was equally the scariest and most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my laughably short life." Elena stopped speaking and looked at him, "Are you the monster that the stories say you are?"

"Yes." Elijah honestly told her, "I have been alive for over 800 years, and I have probably killed at least twice that many people. I wish I could say they all deserved it, a few I killed because they were trying to hurt those I care about, but many were just because I lost control. Being a vampire is not easy, and that is especially true at the beginning. Many of the myths and stories of destruction that surround vampires are the product of one newly turned losing control and not covering their tracks, but they are true and many are probably worse than you've heard."

Elena looked at him with confusion, and a trace of fear, in her eyes, "Have all of you killed that many people?"

"No. Caroline has always had better control, plus she had all of us to help her understand the changes she was experiencing. Her hands are not spotless, but her victims were all necessary for some reason or another. To my knowledge Caroline has only ever killed one person because she got lost in her blood lust, and that death haunted her for many years." Elijah informed her, remembering that poor girl very well, "Living for forever and having to depend of the living to continue to function is the hardest part of being a vampire."

Elena nodded, and asked, "What happens if you don't drink human blood?"

"We can survive with animal blood, but it leaves us weak and vulernable. Without any blood at all, we slowly start to lose our ability to move and speak until we just stop and slip into a deep sleep. Only a reintroduction of blood into our system can awake us again." Elijah explained, and then asked his own question in return, "Why do you want to know all of this Elena?"

Elena turned away from him to answer, she was nervous about how he would react, "I want to make the most logical decision I can, and for that I feel like I should know everything."

"I can only you tell you my experiences, and some general knowledge. For the personal tales of my siblings you will have to ask them, and they are not happy stories." Elijah informed, using all of his strength not to reach out and touch her.

"Caroline already told me how her life was when she was human, I can't imagine going through that kind of pain. I thought losing my mother was the worst thing that could happen, but losing her children in that way must have been nearly unbearable." Elena replied and turned around to face him, "Is that why she was so ready to be vampire? Because she had nothing else in her life to lose?"

"Perhaps, like I said, only she can truly give you the answer. Caroline has always been strong, she held on to her faith and her anger to keep her alive when she lost her children. She once told me though, that she felt meeting our family was her second chance at a happy life." Elijah explained, and a small smile graced his face, "Caroline reminded us all of how it was to be a human, and we all love her for that."

"What was your human life like?" Elena asked then, taking a few steps closer to him.

Elijah shook his head, "That is a very long story, and the night is growing later. I shouldn't keep you any longer or your father and brother might become concerned."

"You promised to tell me everything." Elena pointed out to him.

"I did, and I will, but no more tonight. If you wish, I can return tomorrow evening and we can continue then." Elijah offered instead, and he wasn't sure that his human life was something he needed to burden her with.

"Yes, I want to know." Elena said and walked past him to head back to her house, the lights still shining in the distance.

Elijah walked slowly behind her, not sure how to take her current attitude. He shook his head with a small smile, this woman was going to drive him crazy, but he found it wasn't a feeling he was against.

* * *

Klaus sighed as he opened the door, his little brother grinned back at him, "What are you doing here Kol?"

"Now is that the correct way to greet your brother? It has been almost a year since we last saw each other." Kol reminded him, never losing his grin, "Are you going to have whatever human has power over the entrance let me in?" Kol's eyes shifted behind his brother, and his smile grew, "Hello there my dearest Emily. Would you be the darling witch you are and let me in?"

Emily looked at Klaus first, who gave a nod, before said in a not happy tone, "Please Kol, do come in."

Kol's smirk grew as he stepped across the threshold, he dropped his single bag just inside and turned around, "You just always have to show off don't you?"

Klaus huffed, "It has to be big, so if need be our entire family can live here, and we have a large family."

"Not to mention leave room for the lovely Emily and her family." Kol said with a wink in the witch's direction.

Emily rolled her eyes and walked away, as she left she yelled, "Still never going to happen Kol."

Caroline laughed as she descended the stairs, "I thought you had given up on her after she got married?"

"That doesn't mean I can't flirt a little, maybe I'll have better luck with a different generation of Bennett witch." Kol replied as he pulled Caroline into an embrace when she reached the bottom of the stairs, "You I have actually missed Care."

"I missed you too Kol. Where is…"

"Don't mention her name, I don't want to talk about it. I will just say, I found her and then she ran away again." Kol interrupted, and glanced up the stairs. He smiled at his little sister, "Hello Bekah."

"Kol, welcome home." Rebekah commented but she did not come down the stairs completely.

"Yes, I did notice that." Kol responded and turned to look at his brother, "Why did you build the house on the exact spot that our original one stood?"

Klaus shrugged, "That was Elijah, he picked out the land."

Kol nodded, and then asked, "Where is Elijah? Does he not wish to see his youngest brother?"

"He went out, there was someone he needed to talk to." Rebekah answered, looking over to Caroline quickly before turning back to Kol, "What made you decide to come here?"

"I was lonely. Is it a crime now to want to be with my family after I face heartbreak?" Kol asked, putting his hand over his heart as if he was wounded.

Rebekah sighed and replied, "Of course its not. I'm glad you are home."

"I'm glad to hear it little sister." Kol answered and flashed up the stairs to give her a hug, "I missed you."

"Sure you did." Rebekah replied with a smile and a laugh as she returned the hug, "Now you aren't going to cause any trouble are you?"

"I am hurt at your assumption." He responded but gave her a wink, to which Rebekah just shook her head.

"Come one, I'll show you to your room." Rebekah told him and started back up the stairs.

Kol quickly retrieved his bag before following her, he looked back at his other siblings, and asked, "It isn't near their room is it?"

Klaus glared at him, while Caroline laughed and shifted to lean up against her husband.

Rebekah was the one to answer, her own voice laughing as she did, "We wouldn't be that cruel to you brother."

Kol nodded but his reply was, "You can't blame me for asking, you were that cruel to me in New York."

"Feel lucky I built you a room at all." Klaus muttered under his breath, he loved his brother but he was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I heard that!" Kol yelled as he rounded the hallway that led to his part of the house.

Caroline laughed and smiled at her husband, "I think it will be good having him home."

"Well, he got you laughing, and that is something I am okay with." Klaus replied before leaning down and giving her a long kiss.

They separated when the door opened behind them and a forlorn Elijah walked in. He seemed lost in thought and it took him a moment to realize their presence. Elijah just nodded at them and made a move toward the stairs.

Caroline stalled him, "How did it go?"

Elijah paused before he could touch the first step, he turned to look at her, "I explained about Katerina, and some of the aspects of vampire life. She even told me she wants to know more, and wishes me to stop by tomorrow evening."

"That's great. Isn't it?" Caroline asked, not sure why this news was something to leave him looking so lost, "She didn't refuse to talk to you at all, and that was our greatest worry I had thought."

"So had I." Elijah commented before he began to walk up the stairs, obviously still lost in his own thoughts.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak again when Klaus stalled her, "Let him go love, he needs to be alone right now I think."

Caroline nodded, and then added, "We didn't tell him Kol arrived."

Klaus smiled at her, "I guess it will an interesting breakfast then."

She shook her head at him and laced their fingers together, "What do you think Elena will do?"

Klaus didn't say anything as they walked up the stairs, but as soon as they reached their private hall he answered, "She listened and that is a good sign, but I honestly haven't had much interaction with her. You and Rebekah know her the best, I am sure that between the two of you and Elijah, the girl is sure to come around."

Caroline smiled at him, "Why haven't you tried to get her know her?"

Klaus reclined back on the bed, a frown on his face, before saying, "I didn't think you appreciate it, not after all of the drama that happened with the previous doppelgangers."

Caroline climbed into the bed with her husband, "I can't blame you for anything that happened before our meeting. As for Katerina, you never did anything romantic with her, I was just angry that you didn't believe me when I told you not to trust her motives. We've had hundreds of years to deal with that issue. I've forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself. Besides, it is Elijah that we should always worry about when it comes to doppelgangers." She attempted to joke, but Klaus didn't lose his scowl. Caroline shifted and decided to change the subject, "With all the stuff going with Elena, I forgot to ask how the meeting with the pack went."

Klaus shifted as well, placing his arm across her shoulders and she leaned into him, putting her head on his chest. He took a breath and told her, "It went well. I met all the pack members and went through the induction. They are putting a lot of faith in my ability to hold off this hunter when he arrives." He paused and squeezed her a little closer, "I will have to turn with them when the next full moon arrives, it is the final ceremony. One that is not usually an option."

Caroline nodded, "Are you sure you want to go through that? It has been almost two decades since you last turned completely."

"I have to, I don't have a choice." Klaus informed her and let out a sigh, "I won't be fueled by anger, hate or fear this time, that should help me better control myself."

"If you're sure." Caroline answered and turned her head to place a kiss on his cheek, "You know I will always support you."

"I know my love." Klaus replied and gave her a slow kiss on the lips. When they pulled apart he pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "After the full moon I want to introduce you to the pack. They should get to know you."

Caroline nodded her head before placing it back on his chest, "Of course, I'd like to meet them too. They are, in a way, an extension of our family now, correct?"

Klaus smiled, "Yes, in a way. Let's discuss, it has been a long day."

Caroline agreed and moved so they could both lay down on the bed. Klaus changed their positions and wrapped his arms around her, until her back was flush against chest. He tilted his head and whispered, "I love you Caroline."

Caroline smiled as she closed her eyes, "I love you too Niklaus."


	8. A Deeper Understanding

Rebekah wasn't sure how she drew the short end of the stick when it came to babysitting Kol duty, but she wasn't exactly surprised either. Elijah had some 'town business' he told her, she had no idea what that meant but had decided not to ask. While Nik was introducing Caroline to his new pack today, he had changed his mind and now wanted her to meet them before the full moon. So, she was the only one left. Kol had insisted that he should get to know the town and so they were currently walking along mainstreet.

"Is this really all there is here?" Kol commented, as pretty much the entire town could be seen from the spot he was standing in.

"What did you expect?" Rebekah asked with annoyance in her voice, "If you wanted excitement and big city life you could have stayed in New York."

"I would be lonely there." Kol told her with a wink.

Rebekah rolled her eyes but smiled, Kol was at least fun to have around.

"Rebekah!" A voice called from behind them.

Rebekah quickly turned and gave a large smile to her caller, "Good morning Stefan."

"Good morning. I was not expecting to see you out here today." Stefan commented and gave her an adoring smile before glancing at Kol.

"Oh my manners." Rebekah displayed, before saying, "Stefan Salvatore, this is my brother Kol, he arrived yesterday from New York."

"A pleasure, Stefan, was it?" Kol replied at held out his hand, the flirtatious look earlier not escaping his attention.

"The pleasure is truly all mine. I was wondering if I would ever get a chance to meet the other two Mikaelson brothers." Stefan responded, graciously shaking Kol's hand.

"Stefan! Where did you…" They heard Damon yell from somewhere, but he must have spotted them before he could finish.

Stefan turned to look in the direction he had come from to see Damon and James quickly approaching, he let out a sigh. The attention that Damon had shown Rebekah had the Founder's Ball not gone unnoticed by him.

Damon smiled at the trio as he joined them, "I see now why you disappeared. Rebekah, always love to see you." He said and took her hand to give it a kiss on the back before turning to Kol, "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting. Damon Salvotore."

"Kol Mikaelson. Rebekah's older brother." Kol replied, shaking the offered hand, and giving it a little pressure squeeze.

Damon seemed unfazed by the gesture as they separated.

"I'm James Gilbert, welcome to Mystic Falls." The last member of their party stated and held out his hand for Kol.

"Thank you James. You are the first person to welcome me." Kol replied and gave Rebekah a pointed stare.

"Don't be so dramatic." Rebekah chided before smiling at Stefan, "What are you three doing today?"

"These two were trying to convince me to go fishing near the falls instead of helping Elena with the market shopping." James answered, to which the elder Salvatore brother just shrugged.

"Kol, why don't you join us. Unless you were enjoying the tour of the smallest town in Virginia." Damon suggested, earning a small laugh from everyone.

"You know, that does sound like something that could be exciting." Kol remarked, and gave them all a smirk.

"Well I can help Elena if you really want to go James, it would be no trouble. It is the least I could do if you are taking this one off of my hands." Rebekah replied, giving Kol a small jab with her elbow.

"It's settled then." Damon said and placed a hand on James' shoulder, "As always Rebekah it was truly a pleasure seeing you." He commented before he and the others started to walk away.

Stefan held back a bit and asked, "Would it be alright if I came over to spend time with you tomorrow afternoon?"

"That would be truly wonderful Stefan." Rebekah answered with a smile and he gave her hand a long kiss.

"I look forward to tomorrow. Goodbye Rebekah." He said and before she could reply in kind he was running to catch up with his brother.

Rebekah let the smile linger as she walked over to the general store to meet up with Elena. It only then occurred to her that perhaps Elena wouldn't accept her help, they had not spoken since she had learned the truth about her family, and just because she was willing to listen to Elijah, didn't mean she would listen to her.

Rebekah took a deep breath before she opened the door to the market, and got the tail-end of Elena's sentence, "….run off with Damon again, I'm sure."

A tiny bell announced her presence and Elena turned around to see you entered, probably hoping it would be her brother. The smile on the young woman's face fell as her eyes fell on Rebekah.

Adam Fell, the oldest of the Fell children nearly thirty, gave her a smile and said, "I'll be with you in a moment Miss Mikaelson."

"That won't be necessary, James sent me here to help his sister so he could go fishing with the Salvatore brothers." Rebekah explained, never taking her eyes off of Elena.

Elena nodded her head and went back to counting her coins, "It was very nice of you to take his place."

Rebekah was surprised by this response but took it as an acceptance of her help and she approached the counter. Elena handed her coins to Adam and then pointed a small crate, it seemed to hold some flour and other baking items, "You can carry that."

Rebekah nodded and picked up the crate, pretending that's its weight was a surprise to her, when she really could care less.

Elena picked up a smaller basket before saying, "Thank you for your help Adam."

"It was my pleasure Elena." Adam replied before going back to sorting the money Elena had just handed him.

Elena didn't say anything else to Rebekah until they had left town and were on the road toward the Gilbert estate. Elena sighed and said, "I assume Elijah told you some of what he told me."

"Yes." Rebekah answered, though she had heard second hand from Caroline, she figured that didn't matter, "Is there anything you wish to ask me? I will not tell you a single lie."

Elena thought long on her question, she had originally meant to ask Elijah this evening when he came by, and maybe she still would, but she wanted to hear it from Rebekah as well, "How did you become a vampire?"

Rebekah stalled in her steps for a moment, this was going to be a difficult tale, "That is a long story, we might want to be seated for it."

"We can start it now and finish once we have gotten to my home." Elena responded, not wanting to get another brush off to this question.

Rebekah nodded, and began her tale, "My parents were Viking settlers, or along those lines, who fled the old world after the death of my eldest brother when he was a baby. The rest of my siblings and I were all born here, in a small house on the same location where we have built our current home over eight hundred years ago. Life back then was very different than anything you have ever know. The houses were still made out of wood, but they were simple, with only one story and few rooms. There were no gas lights or plumping. There were no stores of any kind, at least not here in an America that had not been discovered by the major nations. Everything we had we made ourselves or traded for with other families or villages. All the food was hunted or gathered, we did not farm anything more complicated than herbs. Life was simple, but it was hard. My parents were anything but simple people. My father, Mikael, was a strict, hard man, and we feared him. My mother, Esther, was a gentle, and caring, but she wasn't enough to hide the fear my father portrayed. My mother was also a witch, one of the most powerful witches to have ever lived." Rebekah paused as they reached the steps of Elena's house.

Elena glanced at the blonde, "I'm not sure I want to invite you in."

"I understand, I can wait out here on the porch." Rebekah told her and walked up the steps to place her crate by the door. She then gave Elena a nod and sat down in the front swing.

Elena quickly brought all the food inside, not bothering to put it away just yet. She was more composed as she walked out the door and joined Rebekah on the swing.

Rebekah immediately continued her story, "There used to be one more member of our family, a younger brother. Henrik was a happy, loving fifteen year old boy when he died. There was a nearby village that was home to a pack of werewolves." Elena let out a gasp at the existence of yet another creature of myth, but did not say anything. Rebekah carried one, "One full moon, Henrik convinced Klaus to take him to see the men change into wolves. Henrik could convince Klaus to do almost anything for him, it didn't end well. The next morning Klaus came screaming into town for our mother, a dead Henrik in his arms. The wolves had killed him, and that was the final death my parents were willing to take. As I mentioned, my mother was a very powerful witch, she cast the spell that turned us into vampires. The spell required a blood sacrifice, which is why vampires must feed on blood, and that sacrifice was Tatia, the original doppelganger. It wasn't long after we were turned that our Father turned on us and killed our mother for a betrayal decades past. We have been running from him ever since that day."

"Why did your mother pick Tatia?" Elena asked after it became clear that Rebekah had nothing else to add to her story.

Rebekah used her hand to wipe at some tears that had dared fall from her eyes, "Tatia was playing with both Elijah and Klaus' affections, my mother thought that made her a more than fitting sacrifice."

"So Katarina wasn't the only doppelganger that Elijah has loved." Elena commented, feeling some of the pain from his betrayal return."

"No, but you are by far the best." Rebekah said with a smile, hoping to cheer up the mood a bit, but she could see her attempt had failed, "There is a lot of history in our pasts Elena. All of us have made the mistake of loving the wrong person. Elijah, to his credit, has only done it twice. I have unfortunately done it many more times than that. You are young still Elena, if you aren't sure this is the kind of life you want, then let Elijah go, he will understand. But I beg you, don't allow him to keep falling in love with you if you aren't sure you can remain faithful to him. He has been betrayed too many times already, I think one more would shut him down forever."

Elena was surprised at how forceful Rebekah was being about this, and wondered what exactly the other people in their past had done to bring on such pain. She was a bit wounded at the accusation that she would ever promise Elijah one thing and then back out of that without first talking to him about it. She looked closely at Rebekah and asked, "Are you following your own advice with Stefan? He might not have the past experiences you have suggested, but that does not make his heart any less breakable."

"I have not yet decided what it is I have with Stefan, but I know he does not love me, and I do not love him. The last man I allowed into my heart was killed after he leaked my family's location to Mikael. He betrayed me in the worst way possible. I honestly wish that I had simply found him in bed with another woman, the pain then would have been bearable. I never want to experience that again, and will do my best to protect my heart in whatever way I see fit." Rebekah told Elena, and she wished her voice had cracked from the deep emotions still connected with his memory, "I loved him more than I have ever loved another man, and his memory causes me pain every day. How can I open myself up to that kind of hurt again?"

Elena didn't have an answer for her friend, for the same question had been floating around in her head ever since she had learned their secret. She had begun to love all of the Mikaelsons, in different ways of course, and the sting from the lies still hurt. For even though she understand their actions, and honestly couldn't admit to doing something different if the roles were reversed, she still wasn't sure how she could trust them again. Caroline, Rebekah, and Elijah were being so open with her about their pasts, and that was a great start. Elena then smiled at the blonde sitting beside her, "I guess you'll know it's okay when you meet the right person."

Rebekah looked at Elena and gave her a small smile in return, "I'm sorry for lying to you but we weren't sure how to approach the subject with you, and once it became clear about Elijah intentions, we thought it would be best coming from him. We had every intention of telling you, and how you found out was not something we ever wanted to happen."

"I understand how it could be a difficult subject to approach but it is going to take a little time before I can trust you completely again." Elena informed the vampire, "But, I promised Elijah and now I'm promising you. I will keep an open mind about all this until I feel I have all the information I need before reaching a final decision."

Rebekah smiled and stood up, "You are the first true friend I've made in five hundred years Elena. Whatever choice you make, I will accept whole heartedly."

"Thank you are telling me your story Rebekah, and I promise to play with Elijah's heart." Elena said before Rebekah nodded and walked away. She was at the bottom of the steps when Elena remembered to add, "Thank you also for helping with the groceries."

Rebekah turned and smiled, "It really was no problem, it saved me from having to figure out a way to entertain Kol."

"Kol? One of your brothers right, he is now in Mystic Falls?" Elena asked, standing up from the swing and looking over the railing.

"He showed up last night. I sent him off to go fishing with your brother and the Salvatores." Rebekah explained and saw the concerned look on Elena's face, "There is nothing to worry about. Kol knows he has to behave himself, no one will come back with any less blood or limbs than they left with. I promise."

"Thank you for the reassurance." Elena said, following Rebekah's led a letting out a little laugh.

Rebekah gave a small curtsey in response and with a light smile on her face started the walk back toward her own estate and left Elena to her thoughts.

* * *

Kol wasn't sure why he thought fishing with three strangers would be exciting, but he figured it would better than walking around such a small town with only his sister for company, he was starting to think he was wrong. They'd arrived at the fishing hole about half an hour earlier and no one had said a word or caught a fish. Just as he was about to excuse himself and relieve himself of this boredom, he was stalled.

"Alright, this is not going well." Damon spoke and stood up, stretching his back and pulling in his line.

"This was your idea." Stefan pointed out, but also reeled in his line.

James and Kol decided it was best they followed suit as well.

"I am willing to admit it was not a good one." Damon answered and pointed to Kol, "We should be showing him a much better time."

"I am all up for suggestions." Kol replied, a smirk starting to play at the edges of his mouth.

"What about the caves?" James asked, and Damon's blue eyes immediately lit up.

"You are a wonderful man James Gilbert." Damon responded while clapping him on the back, "Lead the way little brother."

Stefan rolled his eyes, but he started walking off nonetheless and Kol followed closely behind. The caves had been a favorite place of his when he was younger and he was looking forward to seeing how they had changed.

"So Kol, why did you decided to follow your family to our little town?" Damon asked as they walked.

"I got bored and lonely to be honest. This girl I had been courting finally had enough of me and I lost any reason to stay." Kol told them, not seeing why he should lie about such a stupid thing.

"That's a shame." James replied, "I don't know what I'd do if Maggie suddenly broke things off."

"I don't think you need to worry, that girl seems pretty in love with you." Stefan spoke up and caused James to give an embarrassed smile.

"Don't be ashamed it of it mate, the love of a good woman is the best thing you have in this world." Kol told him, and for a moment wondered when he had become such a romantic, he decided it was just best to blame his sisters and move on, "What about you two, any ladies feeling the glory of your affections?"

"I've got a few prospects, but nothing serious and that is irritating my father to no end." Damon admitted, as they started decending a small slope, "My brother's courting a girl that might interst you though."

Stefan paused in his tracks while Damon laughed. Kol stopped as well and looked a nearvous Stefan and he too let out a laugh, but it was much less mencing than Damon's, "I gather it is my sister from that reaction."

Stefan nodded and said, "Yes, I got the approval of Elijah and Klaus."

Kol smirked at the frightened boy, "The approval you really need is that of Caroline, but, if she saw you looking at Rebekah like you were the square earlier I'm sure you've already gained it. Rebekah seemed fond of you as well."

"I am certainly hoping that is the case." Stefan answered as the two of them continued on their way, not even bothering to try and catch up with other two.

"Trust me, if it were anything else, Rebekah would have let you know by now." Kol assured him and as they rounded a rather tree, a cave entrance came into view.

Before the two of them could go in Damon and James were already coming out, and each one had a bottle of whiskey. Damon held his up and said, "I hope you know how to hold your liquor Mikaelson, because we take this very seriously."

Kol gestured for the bottle and took a long swig of it before saying, "I will drink the lot of you under the table, or so the saying goes."

The other three all laughed, and an afternoon of drinking and shooting at trees began.

* * *

"Are you still not going to tell me what happened overnight that made you change your mind about me meeting the pack now and not until after the full moon tomorrow?" Caroline asked as the rode toward the Lockwood estate, their destination was just coming into view.

"I just don't want to risk anything. Between over a dozen werewolves running tomorrow and this threat of the hunter, I just want my bases covered." Klaus told her, tilting his head to give her a smile, "It isn't that big of an inconvenience is it?'

"No, just a curiosity." Caroline replied with a smile of her own, "Will they be prepared for this though? Are you sure all of them will even be here?"

"Yes, we prepared a lunch gathering today to discuss the plan of action once the hunter arrives." Klaus explained to her, and sighed, "A problem might be though that we won't know the hunter is here until he has killed someone."

Caroline nodded, she had had a similar thought on the subject, "I'm sure with all of us working together we can think of something to prevent bloodshed."

"I sure hope you're right." Klaus whispered as they reached the open gate, and granted themselves entry.

A stable hand quickly greeted them, "Welcome back Mr. Mikaelson."

"Thank you Edgar." Klaus commented as he the handed the boy the reins to his horse and then Caroline's before helping her down.

Caroline smiled at the boy as Klaus led her up toward the front door, "Did you send any forward message that I would be joining? I would hate to upset anyone."

"It will be fine, stop worrying." Klaus told her and looped his arm around her waist.

"I'll do that once all the introductions are over. I'm not a wolf, just your wife, and that might not be enough for some them." Caroline reminded him as he knocked on the door.

Klaus shook his head, amazed at how a confident woman such as his wife could be so nervous at times.

George opened the door, his dropped slightly when he saw Caroline but he quickly corrected it, "Klaus, I didn't know you were going to bring along your lovely wife."

"I hope you don't mind, I thought it was time that the rest of the pack got a chance to get acquainted with her." Klaus replied, his arm tightening slightly around her waist.

"Of course, I just thought we were going to do the introductions after the moon." George said, but moved out of the doorway so they could enter.

"I thought it might be better to do it before. We never know when the hunter might appear and the sooner everyone knows all the players the better." Klaus told the man, and his stance was a warning for George not to argue.

George just nodded and turned to Caroline, "Welcome to your first pack meeting Caroline. Follow me, we are doing this down in the cellar, as usual."

Caroline linked her hand in one of Klaus' and asked, "Are you sure this isn't a problem Mr. Lockwood?"

"Please, George. We are practically family now." He said and flashed her a grin before he opened a door and led them down some stone steps. He paused before he opened another door at the bottom, "It might be best if I prepare them first."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Klaus answered, giving a smirk to the man.

George seemed uncertain but nodded and opened the door.

Caroline glanced at her husband, she couldn't help but wonder if something more was going on here than he was letting on. She switched her eyes forward again as the two of them followed George into the fire lit cavern. There were already a dozen people waiting inside, talking and eating some bread and fruit that had been placed on a rough wood table. All the eyes focused on her immediately. Caroline froze in her spot, she had met a few werewolves over the years and she found it was always better to let them approach her than the other way around.

One of the women commented first, "What is she doing here?"

Caroline looked at her closely, she was pretty with ivory skin and dark black hair, but the thing that was most striking was her green eyes. Her clothes said she came from money and her body language she was in charge. Caroline took that to mean she was high level of the pack, the lack of sexist control in a werewolf pack was something Caroline always admired in them.

Klaus tightened his hold on Caroline's waist, "Crystal, this is my wife Caroline. I thought it was time she met the rest of the pack."

Crystal looked to the man standing beside her and then to George, "Why? She is a vampire, not a wolf."

Klaus' fingers dug into her waist, it would leave a bruise if she was human. Caroline for her part didn't flinch, "I may not be a wolf, but I am Klaus' wife. Yes, his vampire wife, but you accepted him into your pack and he is also a vampire. Klaus turned me into a vampire using his blood, and I have had more of it over the centuries. So my guess is that even if I don't have the power to change into a wolf, that I have enough wolf blood in my system to count for something."

Crystal's green eyes flashed yellow for a moment with her anger but she quickly reigned it under control and looked down in acceptance.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, shall we begin?" George suggested and motioned toward a second table, to which everyone took a spot around.

Caroline looked down and was surprised to see a very detailed map of Mystic Falls and the surrounding area out to four miles. She carefully touched it, "This is marvelous work."

"Thank you, Franklin and I spent weeks working on it." George replied with a smile and then looked to Klaus, "What can we do to identify the werewolf hunter?"

"A good hunter will blend in and there will be now outward sign, at least none a common person would notice." Klaus removed a paper from his pocket and laid it over the map, drawn upon it was five different sigils. He pointed to the paper, "These are the symbols for five werewolf hunting clans I have come across over the centuries. You need to memorize these and look for them on any stranger coming through town, which is more than we would like with those deserting the war and those joining. If you do happen to see a man, or woman, with this symbol do not approach. Come to me or George immediately, numbers are the only advantage we have."

"Are there many women werewolf hunters?" A man with strawberry blonde, short curls asked.

"We have come across three. Werewolf hunting seems to be a family business and the women will join in if they are so inclined. Or, especially, if there are no males to carry on the lineage." Caroline explained and pointed to the fourth sigil on the page, it was a circle that held a filled in circle inside of it with a cross sectioning it off. She sighed and said, "This will most liking be the clan we will be dealing with, they are the most prominent here in America."

"How do you know so much about this?" Crystal asked, eyeing Caroline with suspicion.

Caroline tilted her head and glared at the girl, "As I said, I have been dealing with werewolves for centuries, I was bound to learn about the emenies of my husband."

"How do we deal with the hunter once he arrives?" The only other woman in the room asked, she was dressed plainly and her features matched with brown eyes and light brown hair.

"We kill him." Klaus stated, and looked at each one of them as he explained further, "Nobody should notice his absence, people are wandering in and out of town almost daily. That wouldn't be a problem, will it? We have all killed before."

Everyone in the room shifted their feet, with the exception of George and Crystal Caroline noticed. She could see that with time George would Crystal for his mate, and together they would be strong leaders for the pack. Caroline also knew that even though his motives were true, Klaus was not one to be made an underling. She gathered from the surprise of her introduction that Klaus was using her as a way to make him a leader, if not the alpha. This worried her, she did not see George giving up his position easily and definently not without a fight.

"We will deal with that matter when it arises." George commented, his voice monotone and his face flat.

"Indeed." Klaus replied with a smirk and smiled at the rest of the pack, "Any further questions?"

No one spoke up, and most continued to just study the pictures on the paper in front of them. Caroline was carefully studying George, wondering if he was catching on to what Klaus doing, but he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

Klaus continued to smirk, "As another note, my brother Kol arrived in town last night, so there is one more vampire in Mystic Falls."

"How many does that make?" Crystal commented, clearly unhappy with the news.

"Five and the number will remain at that count." Caroline answered, her voice just as snippy. She did hope she wasn't telling a lie, but she doubted the girl would follow Kol when she had spent so much energy getting him to leave her alone and there was a very little chance of Finn and Sage coming to join them.

Crystal seemed content with that answer and looked back down at the drawing.

Klaus watched the scene with narrowed eyes, he was finding the girl to be rather disrespectful of his wife and he did not take such things lightly.

George spoke then, "Alright, once everyone has had a chance to look over the drawing feel free to leave. Remember, we are meeting here again tomorrow an hour before moonrise. We can not afford to have mistakes this time around. We have no way of knowing if the hunter is already in town, and if he is not we don't want to be giving him any reason to hurry his journey."

Klaus placed his arm on the small of Caroline's back, to which she stood straighter and smiled before he said, "I will see all of you then,"

"It was truly a pleasure getting to meet all of you." Caroline replied, though she didn't really feel like she had, as she only learned one name.

"Thank you for coming Caroline. Don't feel like you have to be a stranger." George responded and then added, "Allow we to show you both out."

"Thank you George." Caroline answered with her best smile and the couple followed the pack's alpha out of the cellar and back into the main house. No one said a word until they were at the front door.

"How well do you think that went?" Klaus asked their host.

"I guess only time will tell. Thank you for bringing the clan symbols, it might just save a life." George answered, and Carolien could tell he was being genuine.

"It seemed like the simpliest way to explain it. I will see you tomorrow evening." Klaus replied and held out his had.

George shook it and with a nod of his head said, "Yes, until tomorrow then. Carolien, as I said before, it was a pleasure to see you."

"You as well George." She told him before turning to mount her horse, which the stable boy had waiting for her at the foot of the steps. She quickly went down the steps and gracefully pulled herself into the saddle, she was not in the mood to wait for Klaus to help her as she customarily did in the presence of humans.

Klaus was quick to get into his saddle, and together they rode slowly out of the gates and back toward their home.

It wasn't until they were about halfway there that Caroline broke the silence, "I don't appreiacate being a pawn in a plan I had no knowledge of."

Klaus looked at her in shock, "I do not know what you are talking about."

Caroline scoffed at his answer, "You used by presence as a dominance display. I was their without the permission of the pack alpha and you were not even displimined for that. You want to be alpha, you've never been one to take a supporting role."

Klaus sighed, "I am not trying to challenge George's role as alpha, I only want us to be equals. It is not unheard of for their to be a pack with multiple alphas.  
"Those packs all either had infighting or split in half." Caroline reminded him, and pulled her horse to a stop. Klaus followed her led and turned his horse to face her's, "We both know that we might not be able to stay here for long. Don't destroy this pack just because of your ego. George seems like a good, strong, responsible alpha, and Crystal seems like she would be a good match as his mate, as his equal. Can you please just be content with whatever role they need you to play?"

Klaus tightened the grip on the reins in his hands, he knew everything she was saying was the logical thing but his emotions were clouding his judgment. He let out a deep breath, "They need me to protect them from this hunter, and that is what I will do. I need them to follow me without question to do that Caroline."

"We've talked about this before. Earn their loyalty, you can't force it or it won't be what you really need." Caroline reminded him, and moved her horse closer so she could reach out and touch his arm, "I am here for you, but you can't lie to me or use me. _We_ are equals, _we_ are partners, and whether you have a pack or not that is _never_ going to change." When he made no move to speak, she sat back up in her saddle and added, "I love you Niklaus, but sometimes you make that a very difficult task."

Her horse had taken a single step when his hand reached out and stopped them, "You are the only thing keeping me on the right track Caroline. You never make it difficult to love you."

Caroline smiled at him, "You never need to worry about me being anywhere than by your side. Now, are we in agreement on what you are going to do with the pack?"

Klaus nodded, "Yes, I will not force their loyalty."

"Good. Now, let's get home and see what trouble Kol managed to cause on his first day in Mystic Falls." Caroline said with a smile before she spurred her horse into a gallop with a laugh.

Klaus smiled as he watched her blonde hair fan out behind her as she raced along and he hoped that he would be able to keep his word.


	9. Connecting the Pieces

Elijah was nervous as he waited for darkness to fully take its grasp on Mystic Falls. He still was unsure on what would happen with Elena tonight, and he was unused to such uncertainties. He took another sip of his glass of scotch and tried to return to the papers he was given earlier that day. The town council had asked for him to join them, he would have no official title but he would privy to all of the town's secrets and decisions. He had agreed and now he had dozens of different reports to read all describing a different aspect of the town. His thoughts just kept going back to Elena, and it was making it harder to focus on the already dull papers.

He was given another distraction when the door opened and Rebekah walked into this study, "Hello brother."

"Rebekah, what can do for you?" Elijah asked, finally giving up altogether on the papers on his desk.

Rebekah gave him a small smile, "I just thought that I should let you know that I talked with Elena this afternoon. I told her how we became vampires."

"I can't believe she took that every well." Elijah commented, hating himself for not being the one to tell her about everything the night before.

"As well as could be expected, the Tatia of it all not as well as the rest." Rebekah admitted as her fingers played with the back of an armchair in front of his desk, "I thought you would have told her about that already."

"I didn't want to overwhelm, I thought one doppelgänger was enough for the first night. I was going to tell her about Tatia when I spoke with her tonight." Elijah told her as he got up from his desk.

"I just don't want you to do anything that might ruin this. I think Elena could finally be that one person to make you happy, and I think she would be a great addition to our family." Rebekah said, looking up to watch her brother walk around his study.

Elijah took a deep breath before turning to look at his little sister, "I just don't want you, or anyone else, getting your hopes up. There is no way to be sure what choice Elena will make, and even if she does choose to give me a chance now, there is no guarantee it will be forever."

"But there is also the chance it could be." Rebekah pointed out before she walked out of the room, leaving Elijah to thoughts once again.

* * *

Elena felt strangely nervous as she waited for Elijah to arrive. Learning of yet another doppelganger that Elijah had loved in the past had really thrown her for a loop. It made her question, yet again, if was really her that he carried for. Rebekah had promised that it was her personality, not her looks, that Elijah found attractive, and as comforting as those words were, believing the truth in them was difficult. She turned to look at the house behind her, her brother was still out with his friends, and her father had left again to go see her grandfather, or maybe it really was to go see that widowed neighbor that she had heard mention of. Elena looked back out at the darkened path in front of her porch, she wasn't sure she needed, or even wanted a stepmother, but she did know her father deserved some happiness and if this woman made her father happy than she would accept whatever he decided.

"Good evening Elena." Elijah said, his voice bringing Elena's attention back to the moment, as he approached the porch steps and came into the light shed by the lantern's lining the porch.

"Hello Elijah. You may join me up here if you like." Elena replied and moved to create more room on the swing she was sitting on, a smile coming to her lips immediately.

Elijah slowly climbed the stairs, "Rebekah informed me about the talk you two had this afternoon. I am sure you have a great many questions."

"Yes I do." Elena replied and got to her feet before asking, "Shall we go for another walk? Though, no one but the help is home." She also didn't want to be interrupted by her brother if he finally chose to come home.

Elijah nodded and turned his body while offering his arm for her to take. Elena used her other hand to grab a lantern for light.

Elena gave him a smile as she accepted his offer and they started their short walk from the house, they stopped at the same spot as the night before. As they came to stop she couldn't help but wonder where the end of this night would leave them.

"Where do you want to begin?" Elijah asked, giving her a small smile.

Elena returned the smile, "I'd like to hear more about the first doppelganger, Rebekah had mentioned you were in love with her." She tried to keep her voice unemotional but she wasn't sure if she was successful.

Elijah had been expecting her to ask that question but that didn't make talking about it any easier. He took a deep breath and then began his tale, "When I first met Tatia she was something I had never met before. She was beautiful , which was nothing new, but was rebellious, after all she had child out of wedlock, that was something even more scandalous back then than it is now. My parents instantly disapproved, so that of course made her even more desirable, and, as I learned later, I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Klaus was having an affair with Tatia as well, but neither of us knew about the other. It was Rebekah who finally learned the truth about the game Tatia was playing with us, she just didn't know how to tell us." Elijah paused, he wasn't sure how he wanted to tell the next part of the story, "Did Rebekah tell you what happened to our youngest brother?"

Elena nodded, "She said that he was killed and that his death is what prompted your parents to turn you into vampires."

"That is true. He was killed by werewolves and Klaus has always blamed himself for giving into Henrick's wishes and taking him to see the men turn. He went to see Tatia after the accident for comfort, and so did I, only I got to her first. Klaus found us in an embrace, nothing overly intimate, just a simple hug, but Klaus must have noticed that was something more beneath the simple gesture. He confronted me about it later in the day, and in our anger, we didn't blame her, only each other. Our mother managed to prevent us from killing one another but it was Rebekah that finally got us to put the blame in the right direction. Before either of us could confront Tatia about her lies, our mother used her blood in the curse that turned all of us into vampires. I never loved Tatia, I only believed I did. In my almost nine hundred years of life I have never felt the way about a woman the way my brothers feel about their wives, or had a woman feel for me what I know they feel for them. You have not meet my older brother, but for a long time he was kept…isolated from the world. The woman he turned, the first person to be turned actually, was named Sage, and she fought for nearly two hundred years to finally see my brother again. Caroline would sacrifice her life for Klaus in a moment, she almost has quite a few times." He paused and looked Elena directly in the eyes, "You not need to fear that they only reason I have chosen to court you is because of your appearance, because I never loved either of them. From what I know about you Elena is that you would not play with emotions just for the thrill of it, you are a kind, accepting person and that is why I am here, because I enjoy you. If anything your looks should have prevented me from coming anywhere near you."

"Then why did you?" Elena asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I've told you before, but I will gladly tell you again. You are a gentle, loving soul Elena. That is why my sisters took an instant liking to you, and with their encouragement, it was impossible for me to stay away from you." Elijah replied and smiled loving at her.

"You keep saying such wonderful words, but I am still just finding it so hard to believe." Elena told him, turning away and looking back at the still lit home.

"Elena, I cannot force you to believe me, just as I will not force you into a relationship with me. I only want to be with you, if you want to be with me, I have been in too many one sided relationships to go through one yet again. I also do not believe that a woman as gentle as you should be with a monster such as myself but that is also a decision you must make for yourself. I will respect whatever you choose." Elijah assured her and grabbed one of her hands and started rubbing small circles over the top of it with his thumb.

"Do you truly see yourself as a monster Elijah? For I have never seen you, or your family, behave as such a creature." Elena responded and squeezed her hand against his, the other keeping a firm grip on the lantern at her side.

Elijah dropped her hand and turned around, "Lift that lantern higher Elena", she did has he requested and he turned to face her, "This is the monster I am."

Elena let out an involuntary gasp when the light danced over his elongated fangs and the blood flushed veins around his eyes. She had seen Caroline's face, so she had known what it would look like, but she somehow found Elijah's even more fascinating. "That doesn't scare me, if that was what you were going for." Elena told him and returned the lantern to her side, "Caroline already showed me what a vampire truly looks like, when she first told me who you all really were. Why do you keep trying to push me away, while at the same time telling me you want to be with me? I want the truth Elijah."

Elijah opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, for he was afraid that anything he said would make him seem weak and he was anything but weak.

Elena could see his hesitation and asked another question as well, "Are you more afraid of hurting me or of me hurting you?"

Before Elijah could form an answer both of them heard a loud crash come from the direction of Elena's house. Elijah could hear what Elena couldn't, and he heard, "James, you are a lightweight. Now, I can't leave you here on the porch, so you need to wake up and invite me in so I can take you to your room."

Elijah grabbed Elena's hand and quickly started them back toward the house, he wasn't exactly sure what Kol was up too and why he was with Elena's brother.

Elena, understandably confused, asked, "Elijah, what is going on?"

Elijah didn't respond, instead he waited until they were in sight of the two figures on the porch and yelled, "Kol!"

The standing figure turned, "Oh Elijah, what are you doing here?"

"I think the important question is what are you doing here Kol?" Elijah asked as he and Elena climbed the porch steps.

"I made some new friends. This one," Kol pointed to the man leaning up against the door frame, "Cannot hold his liquor very well, so I brought him home, but he passed out before he could invite me in. Now, why are…" His eyes drifted to the figure behind Elijah and his eyes went wide.

Elena watched as the stranger looked at her with the expression of a man who had seen a ghost, and a ghost he didn't practically like.

Kol looked her over carefully, not saying a word until he turned his eyes back to Elijah. He sighed and said, "You have such a type Elijah." Kol then put on a smirk, stepped forward, held out his hand and said to Elena, "I'm Kol, the youngest, best looking, man of the family."

Elena took the offered hand, figuring there was nothing to fear, and replied, "I am Elena Gilbert. It is a pleasure to meet you Kol."

Kol turned her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, "Oh I assure you, the pleasure is truly all mine."

Elena could tell that Elijah was about to say something when her own brother reminded them of his presence as he let out a moan before sitting up. He looked around with confusion and asked, "Why am I out on the porch?"

"Because you should not be allowed to drink dear brother." Elena commented as she helped her brother stand.

James smiled at his little sister, in both age and frame, as he leaned against her, trying to help keep some of his weight off her. He then looked at Kol, "You sure know how to handle your liquor."

Kol laughed, "I have had more practice than you have, just sleep it off, you will feel better in the morning."

James rolled his head and his eyes landed on Elijah, his eyes became slightly more narrowed, and he said, "Don't make my sister sad anymore, you won't like what I do if you do."

"I promise to do my best to try and make sure that never happens." Elijah assured the intoxicated James Gilbert.

Elena smiled at Elijah's words, and responded, "I'm just going to make sure he gets to bed without falling down the stairs. I'll be back down after that."

Elijah nodded and held open the door for her, "I'll be right here when you get back so we can finish our conversation."

Kol waited until he was sure Elena was far enough into the house to be out of earshot before saying, "Are you really getting involved with another doppelganger? Especially after what happened with the last one."

"Elena is different." Was all Elijah answered, listening as Elena put her brother to bed.

"That's what you thought about Katherine as well, and look at what happened there." Kol commented as he watched his brother.

"Caroline, Rebekah, and Niklaus are all supportive of this. Ask them if you have any questions." Elijah said with a sigh.

Kol narrowed his eyes at his older brother, "Are you really going to go through all of this again?"

"Yes Kol, I am." Elijah replied as they heard Elena's steps coming toward them.

Kol nodded and whispered, "Then I won't interfere."

"Thank you." Elijah whispered in return as Elena opened the door and joined them on the porch.

Kol smiled at the young woman as well, "It was great meeting you Elena. I am sure we will see each other again soon."

"I am sure we will." She replied before he turned and disappeared into the darkness outside the lantern's range.

Elijah smiled and led her over to the porch swing, after they've been comfortable for a few moments he asked, "What else do you want to know Elena?"

Elena took a moment to consider her answer, not sure if she wanted repeat a previous question or ask a new one. She decided to go for a new one, "If I do choose to continue with what we've started, how would our future look? Would you insist on turning me into a vampire, or would you watch me grow into an old woman?"

Elijah took a moment to get the words right before answering, "I would never forcibly turn you into a vampire. If you choose to become a vampire, then yes, that is what one possible future could be. I can't claim to know what is coming, but I can promise that I would try to make any amount of time we spend together happy and loving." He paused, and decided there was one more thing she needed to be aware of before making her decision, "My siblings and I are dangerous to be around, and not only because of what we are, but because we are being hunted. My father is hunting us and he has been for the last nine hundred years. He is a very dangerous man and his one goal in life is to destroy Niklaus, not just kill, but completely destroy. In the 14th century, while Caroline was still human, he tried to force her into betraying Klaus, but he was unsuccessful and it solidified her decision to become a vampire."

"She didn't want to be a liability." Elena commented, she could understand that reason.

"Yes." Elijah confirmed and then continued with this warning, "We most recently ran into him when we lived in New Orleans, Caroline and Rebekah barely escaped with their lives. We fled to New York, it was someplace we could easily hide and then I made the plans for us to come here. We are hoping this is the last place Mikael would ever think we would go."

"What will you do if he finds you again?" Elena asked, amazed that there was anyone that would hate their children enough to hunt them for centuries.

Elijah gave her a small smile, "We have a plan. We are going to attempt to fight this time, but there is no guarantee that will succeed and we could just be forced to run again."

"Sounds like a difficult life." Elena commented and reached over to take one of his hands.

Elijah smiled at her, "It hasn't been an easy one, but I have enjoyed many of the adventures that I have had with my family. I look forward to experiencing many more in the coming future. I also hope some of those will include you."

"I am not sure I am ready to commit to a future yet Elijah." Elena told him, and smiled to add, "But I am willing to see where this could led."

Elijah gave her a questioning look, "Does that mean you aren't going to tell me never to see you again?"

Elena shook her head, "No. I want to spend more time with you, get to know you and your family much better."

"I am very happy to hear that." Elijah replied and took the hand that was still in his and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss along the back of it.

Elena got to her feet, her hand pulling Elijah up with her, "I should head in, check in on James and get some rest."

"Yes, of course." Elijah said as they took the few steps to the door, "Shall I come by tomorrow evening?"

Elena shook her head and smirked at him, "No, I'll come to you."

Elijah nodded and gave her a brilliant smile, "How about dinner then, at six o'clock? You are welcome to bring James along, he and Kol seemed to have made quick friends."

"Sounds like a proper family meal." Elena joked and placed her hand the door, "We will be there."

"I look forward to it." Elijah said and made a move as to kiss her but stopped himself and instead took a step back.

Elena smiled at him and leaned up, placing a quick kiss to his cheek before turning into the house.

Elijah couldn't stop the large grin that graced his face as he began the walk back to his estate.

* * *

Caroline was quiet as she sat on the small balcony that extended from the rooms she shared with Klaus. It held two chairs and a table, the only light that touched her was that of the almost full moon that drifted high above her. More light flooded the balcony as she heard the door behind her open and sensed the figure that filled the void before moving to sit into the chair on her right. Caroline kept her eyes on the clear summer sky, she loved how peaceful everything appeared on nights like these. Silence sat between the two, something that had occurred many times before in the last five hundred years.

Klaus reached out and took one of her hands, his thumb massaged the back of it, and said, "I apologize for my actions earlier. We are a team, and I should remember all the times I have forgotten that which almost led to our ruin."

Caroline turned her head to look at him, "I think 'ruin' might be a bit dramatic, but you are right to apologize." She squeezed his hand, "I know how much you hate not being in control, and that your were to be an alpha, but this is not the way to go about expressing your frustration. I do not believe that George is the kind of leader that would force you to submit him."

Klaus let out an audible breath, "We cannot be sure of that. That was the point for my display, I needed to assert my position in the pack."

"You should have told me about your plan and we could have come up with another option." Caroline paused, "And that was why you didn't tell me, you didn't want me to come up with another plan.

Klaus dropped her hand and rose to his feet, he leaned against the railing and said, "You are right, I only wanted to do this this way. It was the best way to demonstrate my power over George in front of the whole pack. I am sorry to have used you to further my own goals, but it was the best way."

Caroline sighed as looked at his back, he was getting defensive and that only led to violent outbursts. The first time it had happened she had been afraid at the sudden change in his mood but she knew he would never hurt her, so she was never afraid of him again. Caroline rose from her seat but made no move to touch him, "Just remember dear husband, all actions have consequences, be sure that this one doesn't start the path to your ruin." She mimicked the dire words he had spoken earlier and went back into their quarters.

Klaus knew she was right, he should have found a less blatant way but he had done things the way he liked best and he could care less about the consequences. And that attitude had nearly cost him everything in New Orleans, he already hated to think about what he had lost in that grand city. He looked up at the moon, only a barely visible piece keeping it from being full, and wished he could blame his behavior on the spell it cast over him. Klaus turned and followed his wife into the room. He found the woman in question sitting at her vanity, her slender fingers braiding the golden locks of her hair. He leaned against the banister of their large bed and asked, "Why do you continue to put up with me?"

Caroline didn't stop in her movements as she answered him, "Because I love you with my whole being, even when you are being a stubborn control freak."

Klaus let a smile grace his lips at the ease of which she gave her reply, it was if she didn't even need to think about the answer. He continued to watch her as he told her, "I love you Caroline."

Caroline tied of the end of her braid and turned in her seat to look at him, "I love you too Niklaus and there is nothing that could ever be done that could change that."

Klaus walked toward her and offered his hand. Caroline accepted it with a smile and he pulled her to her feet. He then changed their positions into that of couples reading to dance before the music plays, "Do you remember that wedding of the Pope's daughter we attended in Rome?"

"Of course, she was a very pretty bride." Caroline responded as he began to move them to a rhythm in his head.

"I don't remember that but I do remember how absolutely enchanting you were." Klaus informed her and placed his forehead against hers.

Caroline closed her eyes and opened up her mind to him to allow him to paint the picture for them both.

Klaus spun her real body and the one in their heads danced as well, "I felt like we were the only two people in the world that night. It was the first time I had felt like that since the night of our own wedding."

Caroline could only let her smile deepen as he mentioned their wedding and decided to throw her own thoughts into the mix, "I remember being so nervous the morning of our wedding. I had nearly convinced myself that at the last moment you were to change your mind. But the moment I saw you waiting for me at the end of that aisle, I knew you were the one for me. I knew that I would spend the rest of my life with you and that you were the person I was always meant to be with. I have never once regretting any of the choices that led me to you."

Klaus pulled her into a warm, loving embrace, "I hate to think about the man I could have become if the fates had never brought you into my life."

"You never have to let those troubled thoughts invade your mind. For I did come into your life and I have no intention to ever leave it." Caroline replied before she pulled away slightly so she could look up at him and give him a long, loving kiss.

* * *

Jonathan Gilbert was finally able to relax now that his father had fallen asleep. His health had decreased dramatically since he had visited with James only the week earlier. He was debating on whether or not to send for Elena and James to join him, so they could have a chance to say their goodbyes. He was thankful for his father's lovely neighbor, Elizabeth had been a true gift in this hard time. She was comforting to have around and he was grateful for the help she was so willing to provide.

Jonathan was distracted from these thoughts by the sound of voices drifting in from the kitchen. He recognized one as Elizabeth but he was confused as to why the other sounded so much like that of his daughter's. Jonathon did not think it could possibly truly be her and he got out of his chair to investigate.

"Do you think you'll be able to convince him to do it?" His daughter's voice asked.

"I think if we waited another month I would not even need to compel him." Elizabeth replied, a laugh trailing at the end of her statement.

"If only our benefactor was of a patient nature." Elena's voice said with a chuckle as Jonathan rounded the corner.

"Elena?" Jonathan asked as his eyes fell on the young woman on the other side of the threshold that was the spitting image of his beloved daughter.

The woman with his daughter's face smiled, and it was a wicked smile he knew Elena would be incapable of making, before saying, "No, my name is Katherine."

Elizabeth sighed and flashed to stand in front of Jonathan, her green eyes dilated and she said, "You will remember none of the conversation you just heard or remember seeing Katherine this evening. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I will remember nothing." Jonathan replied, his face dazed and his voice low.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at Katherine before turning to Jonathon again, "First thing in the morning you will send a letter to your children to come to Richmond at once. You fear that your father is reaching the end and want him to have a chance to say goodbye to his grandchildren."

"I will write the letter right away." Jonathan responded and rushed into the adjoining study.

Katherine smiled at her fellow burnette, "I guess that means I should start my journey to Mystic Falls."

"Do you think you've watched her enough to fool her friends?" Elizabeth asked, still not thinking the girl could pull it off, the Mikaelson's were not idiots.

"We will just have to hope that I'm better than you give me credit for." Katherine replied with a tilt of her head, "It is such a shame I'll have to miss the wedding."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and deadpanned, "It will be the event of the century."

"I'll be there to see the after effects." Katherine said with a wink before she turned and disappeared into the shadows.


	10. Plans Can Change

Elena woke happier than she had in days and she was not going to let herself worry about the reasons why. She was excited for the dinner tonight and with James there it would be like they were all truly a family. She got dressed slowly, lost in her thoughts, and wishing she knew how to speed up time.

As she entered the dining room she noticed her brother was slowly eating a piece of bread, his head resting in the palm of his hand. She let out a small giggle before joining him at the table, "You look young and refreshed this morning."

James managed to glare at her before letting out a groan, "Don't ever let me drink that much again."

Elena laughed as she grabbed a piece of bread from the plate on the table, "That is something for you to discuss with your friends, or your intended." James shook his head at her before returning to his light breakfast, and she added, "Elijah invited us over for dinner this evening."

James raised his eyebrows but didn't look up from his breakfast, "I guess it is a good thing I hadn't made plans for this evening."

Elena smiled at her brother before grabbing a knife to spread some jam on her bread before one of the maids brought out a plate with eggs and some bacon, "Thank you Jenny."

"You're welcome Miss Elena." The young girl responded before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"Are you giving Elijah a chance then Elena?" James asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I am." Elena responded confidently.

James gave her a small smile, "I know I was barely awake last night on the porch but I meant what I said to him. If he hurts you he will regret it."

"I love you James." Elena responded, thankful that there was someone in her life that cared so much for her.

James nodded, he was never one to take such open declarations of emotion so well. A knock on the front door echoed through the house breaking the sibling moment.

Elena looked toward the front to the house, "Who do you think would calling at this hour? It is barely mid-morning."

James shrugged as took a final bite of his breakfast.

Jenny returned to the dining room, a letter in her hand, she took a look at James and his stuffed face before handing the letter to Elena, "This just arrived for the two of you m'lady."

"Thank you." Elena told her as she took the letter, her father's familiar handwriting staring at her. She did not want to open the envelope, she knew if a letter was arriving at this time of day it could only mean bad news.

James held out his hand, "I'll open it."

Elena shook her head, and broke the seal. The letter was short but it was clear and Elena read it aloud for her brother, _"My dearest children. I am sorry to say that your grandfather's health is worsening more with each passing hour. The physicians do not think he was much time left. You should come at once to say your goodbyes. Love, Your Father_."

James sighed and nodded his head, "I'll go have the hands get the carriage ready. Why don't you start packing. We will stop by the Mikaelson's on the way to inform them we will have to miss dinner."

Elena could do nothing but look at the paper and nod. She wasn't sure she was ready to lose someone else in her life, even if she was not as close to her grandfather as she sometimes wished she was.

* * *

"Are you nervous about your afternoon with Stefan?" Caroline asked, moving her knight to take one of her sister's pawns.

Rebekah shrugged as she kept her eyes on the board, "No, it is just for tea."

Caroline smirked, "But do you want it to be just tea?"

Rebekah carefully moved her bishop before answering, "I have enjoyed his company so far. Hopefully this new encounter will give me a clear idea for going forward."

"I certainly hope so, you deserve some happiness. You have not been serious with a man since…." Caroline mentioned as she watched her sister watch the board.

"Please don't mention him. He betrayed us and now he is dead, there is no reason to bring up his painful memory." Rebekah cut her off and looked from Caroline to the board with a pointed look.

"Alright, back to Stefan then." Caroline responded and moved her queen, "What are your intentions?"

"Shouldn't that be my line to Stefan?" Kol asked as he waltzed into room and sat on the long couch that was nearby the two women.

Caroline looked over to her brother-in-law, "You tend to scare off the nice young men Bekah tries to court, you can stay out of this engagement."

Kol held up his hands in surrender and leaned back without saying another word.

"I have not decided those intentions yet, ask me later." Rebekah replied with a smirk of her own and she moved her knight to take one of Caroline's bishops. She was sure she was going to beat Caroline for the first time in nearly two centuries.

Kol sighed from his place on the couch, not interested in his sisters' conversation and asked, "Can you please tell me about this Elena girl?"

Caroline raised her eyebrows while she took another of Rebekah's pawns. Rebekah responded to her brother, "I could have sworn Elijah mentioned you weren't going to interfere."

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I can't be curious. Tell me about her." Kol replied and swung his legs so he was sitting facing them.

"She is very kind, warm, understanding, and I believe stronger than she thinks. There is light about her, an innocence. She makes Elijah happy." Caroline told him as she moved a rook, "Are you okay with all of that?"

Kol rolled his eyes, "Why does everyone assume that just because my love life sucks that I want everyone to join in my misery?"

"Because that has been your attitude on the subject our entire lives." Rebekah reminded him before she moved her bishop to take Caroline's pawn.

"That is not true I have never attempted to do anything to Care and Nik's relationship." Kol rebuffed crossing his arms defensively as he leaned back.

Caroline let out a laugh as she studied her next move, "Please! You hit on me every chance you got after my wedding to Nik."

Kol tried to bite back a smile before he said, "What did you expect? You are a beautiful woman." He then let out a laugh, "We all know I did it more to irritate Nik than anything else."

Caroline rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she moved her queen, "Check mate."

Rebekah looked from Kol to the board in one quick motion and quickly studied the board. She frowned and with a huff said, "Damn, I could have sworn I had you that time."

"Better luck next time little sister, try getting her tossed like you did that one time in Vienna." Kol commented from his couch and smiled as he caught the bishop right before it went into his eye. He turned it over in his hand and looked to Caroline, "Why do we put up with such violent behavior?"

"I'll show you violent behavior." Rebekah threatened as she made to get up but Caroline stalled her.

"We have company coming over later. Can we not destroy the house before we do?" Caroline asked, looking first at Rebekah before glancing to Kol.

Kol held up his hands, "I surrender, but only because Care asked nicely."

"Fine." Rebekah answered through tight lips as she sat back down her glare never leaving her brother.

"One day Caroline won't be here to protect you little brother." Klaus commented as he walked into the room, slipping a riding jacket on as he did.

"Your wife is something special Nik but I think I can handle Bekah all on my own." Kol replied winking at his little sister.

"I know where Nik hid the daggers, don't be so sure you can 'handle me'." Rebekah mocked and added in a wink of her own.

Kol's eyes went large at the threat and he looked at his brother, "I thought you had those destroyed?"

Nik sighed, "I can't find a witch powerful enough to do so, I have tried." He then looked at Rebekah and narrowed his eyes, "You can't possibly know where I hid them."

Rebekah smirked, and leaned back in her chair, "I know all your hiding spots Nik."

Caroline starting laughing and the other's in the room all turned to look at her.

Klaus smiled and asked, "What is so funny love?"

"I just missed us all being together like this, true family love." She answered, smiling at all of them briefly before she fell into another fit of laughs.

It was contagious and the others followed suit, and that was the scene Elijah walked in on. He looked at his laughing siblings, confusion crossing his features but he couldn't help the smile he felt come to his face at how happy all of them seemed, "I hope whatever has all of you in hysterics was not at my expense."

Klaus was the first to get control and answer his older brother, "Of course not Elijah. We were laughing about how threatening each other with bodily harm is the sign we are a happy family."

"I already knew that rather disturbing fact about our family." Elijah replied with a chuckle of his own, "But what brought on the laughter about it?"

Kol still laughing slightly gently threw the bishop to his elder brother and answered, "Rebekah threw it at my eye."

Elijah looked from the chess piece to his sister and raised his eyebrow, "This was the best thing on the table you could think of to throw?"

"It was the most readily available." Rebekah informed him, her hand playing with a pawn as she did so, "Next time I will find something more deadly."

Klaus shook his head and nudged Kol's shoulder, causing the younger man to look away from the devious blonde, "Are you coming with Caroline and I to the caves?"

"Of course, I love the caves and it gives me a chance to tell Caroline all about what a horrible child you were." Kol informed his brother as he got to his feet, and then looked at his other siblings, "Are you two going to come as well?"

"Stefan is coming by later I don't want to miss him." Rebekah responded giving her brother a look that dared him to make a comment.

Kol choose to ignore his sister's glare and looked to Elijah, "And you dearest brother?"

Elijah had to fight not to roll his eyes, but replied nonetheless, "The mayor and some of the council members want to talk to me about town business, I will be busy most of the day."

"Being responsible is such a chore." Kol commented shaking his head with mock pain.

"Which is why you have never been responsible a day in your life." Rebekah responded, her eyes full of laughter.

It was Kol's turn to glare and he movement as if he was going to lunge at her.

"Come on let's go before Kol and Rebekah really get into a fight." Caroline suggested as she got up from her seat and stood next to her husband, "I was being serious earlier when I said I didn't want the house destroyed before our dinner tonight."

* * *

Rebekah could admit she was actually a little nervous about having Stefan come over, the house was empty of her family only the servants remained and they were all experts at keeping to themselves. This would be the first chance that she had to be really alone with Stefan. Moving on from the life she had had in New Orleans, the love she thought she had finally found, was more difficult than she thought it would be. The sound of approaching hooves interrupted her thoughts and walked toward the door, straightening out her dress as she went. Rebekah paused, it was not a single horse but a carriage, she hurried her steps and opened the door.

The carriage pulled to a stop, before the driver could get down from his seat the door opened and Elena stepped out. She nervously played with her dress as she started walking, she looked up at gave the blonde a small smile, "Rebekah."

"Elena, what are you doing here? Dinner isn't for hours yet." Rebekah asked as she walked down the steps to meet Elena halfway, worry flooding her features as she did.

"Is Elijah here?" Elena asked, hoping she didn't sound as sad as she felt.

"No he had some business is town." Rebekah told her, and put her hand on the woman's shoulder, "What is wrong?"

Elena took a deep breath, "We received a letter from my father this morning, my grandfather's health has taken a turn for the worse. James and I are going to join them in Richmond, we should be…"

"I understand. You need to be with your family. I'll tell Elijah, he will understand too." The blonde assured her and pulled her into a hug, "If you need anything from us don't be afraid to ask, we are here for you."

"Thank you. I'll send word as soon as I'm able to keep you informed." Elena replied as she pulled away from the embrace.

"You have our condolences Elena." Rebekah told her and gave her a sad smile, "Travel safely."

"I will. Thank you again Rebekah." Elena told the blonde as the vampire escorted her the few steps back to her carriage. James was waiting for her at the door.

"My condolences for your family, James." Rebekah told the young man as he helped his sister into the carriage.

"Thank you Miss Rebekah." James said and he attempted a smile but it failed so he simply nodded at her, "I apologize for having to miss dinner this evening, I was looking forward to getting to know all of you better."

"There will be time once you get back." Rebekah assured him and gave him a small smile.

James climbed up after his sister and closed the door behind him. Rebekah took a few steps back and Elena appeared in the window, "I'll send word soon."

"Just take care of your family Elena, we will be here when you come back." Rebekah smiled at her friend and waved her off as the carriage began its movement.

Rebekah watched the carriage disappear and though she felt sympathy for Elena she couldn't put herself in the same mindset. She had never met either set of her grandparents and her own parents she resented for many reasons. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of hooves coming down the long drive. Rebekah put on a smile on her face and decided to not worry about Elena for now, instead she would just focus on Stefan and where a relationship with him could lead.

* * *

Caroline got her horse with a flourish, she was excited to finally get to see the land she had heard so much about during her life with the Mikaelson family. She continued to smile as Klaus took the reins of her horse and tied it to the branch that his was already secured to.

"Are you ready for a trip into the past Care?" Kol asked with a smirk as he came to stand next to her.

"You know I am." She said with a smile and turned into Klaus as he took her hand in his, "So, tell me about these caves?"

Klaus smiled and pulled her close, "As I've told you, the caves were mostly used as a form of protection against the werewolves. Every full moon the village would come down here and the witches would seal the entrances so the wolves could not follow us."

Caroline pulled away slight so they could fit through the entrance to the caves, Kol leading the way.

"It was exciting when we were children but as we aged we started to see it more as an annoyance." Kol commented, "I especially got bored with the idea and was more than capable of protecting myself."

Caroline could tell that Klaus was rolling his eyes even though she wasn't looking at him, "And why were you so much more capable than the others?"

"Kol and Rebekah were following in our mother's footsteps and were trained in witchcraft." Klaus explained and then continued with his original tale, "Rebekah and I began exploring the caves for fun. We came across a secluded cavern within the major cave system and decided to make it our own, that is where we are taking you now."

"It was a great escape for you from Father." Kol pointed out as he led them around a bend, "A great escape for all of us really."

"I'm glad you had somewhere to go." Caroline responded and gripped her husband's hand tighter, "Was it strange having to spend an entire night every month down here?"

"The worst part was that when we were young children part of the cave was shared with a lumber man, he grunted like an attacking bear when he slept." Klaus informed his wife, getting a small laugh from her, "Kept us all up for the entire night."

"The only thing I feel I can thank Father for is scarring that man enough into picking another part of the cave to sleep in." Kol commented on the story, and then paused to look behind at his family, "Though it might have been a four year old angry Rebekah that truly scared the man away."

Klaus laughed at that, "It was probably a combination of both."

"And here we are." Kol said as they stopped in front of an opening just large enough for a single person to fit through. He smirked at them before going into the opening, only to immediately stop, "What the hell?"

Klaus and Caroline looked at him with confusion. Klaus took a few steps closer to his brother, "What do you mean?"

"There is a barrier, I can't go any further than this." Kol explained and rested his hand against the invisible wall, "Witches would be my guess."

"But why would they magically seal a cave?" Caroline asked, looked between the two men in front of her she could see that they were just as confused as she was.

"They must have put something in there that they don't want us to know about." Kol answered, he looked through the entrance the best he could, his eyes squinting, "Hand me the torch."

Klaus handed the torch to his little brother, curious as to what he was up to.

Kol slowly pushed the torch into the entrance, surprising the others when the flame went into the room, throwing shadows across the walls. Kol let out a little chuckle, "Witches put up an anti-vampire barrier, everything else can enter." He smiled at looked closer into the cavern, "Did you write a story on the walls?"

Klaus looked at his brother with confusion, "I only engraved our names, nothing else. What does the story say?"

"I can't make all of it out but I think that it is the story of how our mother turned us into vampires. Ayanna must have engraved it once we left for the new world, she was the only one that knew exactly what had happened." Kol explained and turned to look at them, "Trust witches to never let things stay in the past."

Caroline moved closer to the entrance, "Give me the torch, I still want to see the cave even if I can't go in."

Kol smiled and sidestepped her while handing off the torch.

Klaus watched his wife while he asked his brother, "Do you think this is something we should be concerned about?"

"I'm not sure, it would be best if we could actually see all the walls but we only got the one torch." Kol supplied and they both gave their attention to Caroline when she asked, "What language is this written in?"

"The words are old Norse but the pictures are a symbolism from the native people of this area." Kol informed her and took the torch back when she walked back over to them.

"Maybe we can ask Elena for help." Caroline mentioned as she took Klaus' hand, "She is human and therefore can pass through the barrier if Kol's theory is right. She could place torches in the cavern and that would eliminate all the shadows so we could see the walls better."

"I knew I there was a reason I love you. You are so intelligent." Klaus complimented her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"There are so many reasons." Caroline replied before adding and smiled up at him, "Is that the plan then?"

"How wonderful we just so happen to be seeing her tonight." Kol commented as they began their journey out of the caves, "Even though I have other reasons."

"Kol leave the girl be, she is making Elijah happy." Caroline warned, wishing she could compel him to behave.

"After what happened with the last doppelganer I am not taking any chances, but I promise I will not harm her." Kol insisted as he led the way out of the caves, he stopped suddenly and pointed the torch at his brother, "Do not think I need to be daggered to behave, I will do it all on my own."

Klaus raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Rebekah's little threat got you thinking it without me having to say a word."

* * *

Damon was in no hurry to return home, his Father would only look at him in disappointment without Stefan there to keep him civil but his little brother was busy having tea with the beautiful newcomer. Damon huffed as his horse trotted along the road, his attempt at flirting with Rebekah had yielded nothing but a few salacious smiles, his little brother had bested him, again. Elena had been the first to fall for the youngest Salvatore brother, though Damon was of the opinion that was because the two were the same age. Rebekah just seemed to take an instant liking to his innocent little brother and that just irritated him. Damon straightened in his saddle as he saw a woman walking down the road in front of him, carefully to try not to startle her he called out, "Hello."

The woman stopped and turned around to look at him, a smile on her lips she said, "Hello Damon."

"Elena, what are doing walking down the road?" Damon asked as he jumped off his horse and came to stand beside her.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." She replied, her voice low and flirtatious as she continued to smile at him.

Damon smiled at her, "About what?"

She walked over and placed her hand on his cheek, "Well, first of all, I am not Elena."

Damon's eyes went wide and he attempted to pull away, but Katherine had a firm grip around his hand and their eyes locked.

Katherine's eyes dilated, "You will take me to your home, where you will introduce me as Katherine Pierce, a relative of the Gilberts. The Gilberts are not at home so you kindly offered your home to me until their return, do you understand Damon?"

"Yes, I understand." He answered and then with a kind smile added, "Please Katherine, let me show you to my home. I am sure you will feel comfortable there until the Gilberts return."

"Thank you so much for your kindness Damon." Katherine responded, feeling excellent that her plan to set up a stable place to stay had worked out. Now she just needed to find the right time to get a Mikaelson alone for her approach, but she was sure that her wolf hunting friend would be of some great assistance with that in the very near future.


	11. Trouble Stirs

Elijah was enjoying the fresh summer air as he walked back to his home from town, he had been at yet another council meeting. His thoughts wandered to Elena, as they did frequently, when he passed the turn that would have led him to her home. She had been gone over a week and the one letter she sent assuring of her safe arrival in Richmond had not been enough contact for him. A flash of dark brown hair caught his eye and caused him to veer down the path, his mind wondering if perhaps Elena had returned and just not told him yet. He smiled as he noticed her sitting on the porch swing, her hair done up in cascading curls and a blue dress showing her figure perfectly. He approached the house with a smile, "Elena, when did you return?"

She smiled at him in return, "Recently, I was hoping you would stop by."

Elijah stopped, there was something about her smile that rang false in him, Elena had never shown him such a smile. He asked cautiously, "How is your grandfather?"

"As well as can be expected." She answered and gracefully got to her feet and leaned against the rail, allowing him a more clear view of her cleavage, "I chose to leave him behind and come home, I missed you."

He narrowed his eyes at her and sharpened his hearing, there was something off about her and now he knew why. He lowered his voice, "What are you doing here Katrina?"

She quickly changed her stance and said, "I missed you. I wanted to see you."

"I warned you what would happen if I ever saw you again." He threatened and slowly climbed the steps, "You better not have done anything to Elena."

"I haven't touched her." Katerina answered and took a few steps away from the ever approaching Original, "But it really is such a shame that you have such a distinct type Elijah."

"Why are you here? I don't believe for a moment it is because you missed me." He asked again and had her pressed against the side railing of the porch without touching a single part of her.

"It is the reason." She said quietly, and raised her eyes to his and put a hand on his arm, "I want us to be together, like we used to be. I miss being around you Elijah."

The sound of an approaching carriage broke his concentration on the woman in front of him, causing him to look in it's direction.

Katerina took the moment and whispered, "We will talk again." And she was gone before Elijah could react to her words.

He let out a low growl of frustration before he too left the porch, he didn't want to be seen waiting around where he shouldn't be. He relocated himself behind a tree not to far away, and watched as Elena and James existed the carriage, neither looking in the best spirits.

"There is something not right about all of this James." Elena said as she walked toward the house with her brother, "Everything just happened so suddenly."

"Elizabeth seems like a good woman and she makes Father happy. What else do you really need to know about her?" James protested, and from his tone Elijah assumed they'd been on this topic for some time.

Elena just shook her head, "My instincts tell me something is false about her."

"Keep that to yourself unless you have some proof that Elizabeth is a horrible person. She is our stepmother now and that means we must respect her. Plus, he seems happy and that is something he really needs right now." James told her and let out a sigh, "I'm going to take a nap before they arrive as you wouldn't let me sleep on the ride."

Elena watched him walk up the steps before she turned and started walking down the road, muttering to herself.

Elijah waited until she was out of sight of her home before he approached her, "Elena." He called gently so he would not frighten her.

She turned around and smiled at him, "Hi." Her exhaustion and black attire giving him an idea what happened.

"How is your grandfather?" He asked out of courtesy for he already knew the answer.

"Gone, he seemed to go peacefully, at least I hope he did." She told him and her eyes looked like she was ready to cry but she held them back, "The funeral was yesterday afternoon."

"I am sorry for your loss Elena." He said sincerely and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." Elena said as she leaned into his touch, and then added, "My Father also got remarried."

"What?" He was truly surprised by that statement, he assumed that she and James had been talking about a woman, but he had thought he had simply begun courting someone, "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago. My Grandfather was insisting on it from his death bed, saying that Elizabeth was the perfect woman for my Father and he should not hesitate to marry her. He married her a few hours before my grandfather died. There is something not right with her Elijah. James thinks I just don't like her because she isn't my Mother, but that is not the reason. I want him to be happy, he deserves it, but this woman is not the answer." She explained to him and moved closer so she rest her head on his chest, "What do you think?"

"I think you need to trust yourself. What is it about her that is so offputting to you?" Elijah asked, rubbing a soothing hand over her back.

"The way she watches me, almost like I am a prized pig and she can't wait to devour me." Elena explained, shivering slightly at the thought of her always focused green eyes, "I am not looking forward to having her in my home."

"You are always welcome at our home if are not feeling comfortable." Elijah informed her, "Would you like me to invite you to dinner tonight?"

"I would love that but Father is insisting that we have a family meal, just the four of us, for her first evening in the home." Elena told him and pulled out his embrace, "How about I come by tomorrow for tea?"

"That sounds wonderful and I'm sure Caroline and Rebekah will be pleased to hear it as well." He told her and tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear, "I will come pick you and we will walk together." He placed his hand on her shoulder again, "Please don't leave your home without someone in my family with you."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"I ran into an old enemy of ours in town earlier today, I just don't want to risk you getting harmed. We will attempt to take care of it tonight, but she has always been a clever hider and it might take some time. Please just promise me you will not leave the house?" Elijah asked and could see the questions still in her eyes, "I will explain all of it in more detail tomorrow, I promise."

She nodded, "I will stay inside unless one of you are with me, I promise." And smiled up at him as they began walking back towards the house, "I missed you."

"I missed you as well." He replied and smiled at her in return, "If you had asked I would have come to you."

"I know, but that seemed silly of me. I am big girl, I can handle myself." Elena assured him as they stopped below the steps, "I thought of a few more questions while I was away."

Elijah quickly answered and with the best smile he could manage, "We will tell you anything you wish to know, tomorrow."

"I am very much looking forward to it." She replied and slowly walked up the steps, leaving Elijah at the bottom, "Until tomorrow then Mr Mikaelson."

"Until tomorrow Miss Gilbert." He returned and waited until the door was shut behind her before he turned to return home and begin the search for Katerina.

* * *

Caroline slowly slipped on her robe as she removed herself from the tangled sheets of their bed and Klaus growled from his place, "Why are you getting up?"

She laughed as she sat down at her vanity, "As much as I love spending time in bed with you my love, I do have things to do today to prepare for the ball."

"Rebekah can handle all that." He insisted and got up to stand behind her, not bothering with any clothes, he leaned down and placed his lips against her ear, "My ideas are much more pleasurable."

Caroline smirked in the mirror at him and with a sultry voice said, "Then remember them for tonight."

He groaned and went to his wardrobe, "This party better be worth it." He countered as he began to dress.

"It is was your idea." She reminded him as she brushed out her hair, "We need to have a formal introduction to the town, and what better way than a marvelous ball?" She repeated, her English accent showing through as she did.

"You and my bloody sister are taking this whole thing too far." He commented under his breath, thinking of the ridiculous amount of paper that was littering the lower study merely three days after his suggestion.

"Like you have never thrown an extravagant ball for attention?" She countered sarcastically as she slipped into her undergarments.

"That is beside the point love." He responded but he had lost the argument and he knew it.

Caroline smiled to herself as she finished getting dressed, "I do hope that Elijah invites Elena as his escort, not just as a guest."

"I am sure he will, he has grown very attached to the girl in a short amount of time." He answered and moved so he could do up the laces of her dress, "Just as surely Rebekah will bring the young Salvatore as her escort. Your matchmaking has done well love." He said a placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Caroline let a small grin form on her features, "It is still too soon to tell that, but I am going to very optimistic about the whole thing. The next step will be to find a proper woman for Kol."

Klaus rolled his eyes as he stepped away from her, "Let Kol do this is on his own, your last interference drove him a little mad for awhile."

She frowned at him, "She was wonderful, just a little too free spirited in a similar manner to Kol but it was better than him always going after witches."

"I enjoy the witches." Klaus commented with a small laugh, "They always keep him occupied, on his toes and out of trouble. A…."

"Do not say her name." Kol said loudly as he walked through the door, not bothering to knock, and said, "Elijah is about to start a war downstairs, please hurry as you to choose to ignore the yelling of your names." He was gone in a flash and the other two quickly followed.

Elijah was fuming as he stood in the middle of the large study with Rebekah looking at him with worry. He turned on his three siblings the second they entered the room, "She is here."

"Who is here Elijah?" Klaus asked, though he had an idea if his brother was this worked up.

"Katerina, she was sitting on Elena's porch." He held up his hand when Kol opened his mouth, "I know it was her, she admitted it and then disappeared when Elena returned home. She is somewhere in this town and we need to find her before she hurts Elena."

"Did she say why she was here? Katerina is not someone that would ever be stupid enough to show her face in a town she knows we are in, especially when we are all together." Caroline asked, coming to stand beside Rebekah who looked ready to commit mass murder.

"Her only response to that question was that she missed me." He said with disgust and anger filled his eyes, "We need to find her."

"We cannot leave Elena unprotected." Rebekah spoke, her voice slow and firm, "One of us needs to be outside her home at all times until we kill Katerina."

"Can we not just move her in here for awhile? Emily's ownership keeps all the unwanted vampires out and we can keep an eye on her easier." Kol suggested, his eyes never leaving the elder sibling in the room.

Caroline shook her head, "Her father would never allow it. The scandal it would cause would be large, a lot of rumors about Elena and Elijah are already floating around town."

"A scandal is better than her being dead." Rebekah commented under her breath.

"We need to get moving, the sooner we find her, the sooner we can be rid of that horrible menace once and for all." Klaus said, his eyes temporary flashing his hybrid yellow before turning back to their natural blue, "We will start at the Gilbert's and see if we can pick up a trail."

"I will take the first watch outside the Gilbert home. I do not think any of you could handle the stillness right now." Kol offered, surprising all of his siblings but none of them argued with him before they made their way out of the home.

* * *

Katherine was smug as she laid down on the feather bed of the Salvatore guest bedroom with a naked Damon asleep beside her. Her plan was set in motion and she was thrilled at the result of it so far. She had watched Elijah hide the truth from her doppleganger, all the while thinking she would be safe inside her home. Her smirk widened at the thought of the pain Elena was sure to endure once the next step began, it would not take long before all of them were in some form of pain. She heard a grunt and a swear come from the hallway outside her door. She glanced at the window, the sun was starting to set and she had an idea of who it was. She used her inhuman speed to dress, though she left the ties undone and opened the door with a seductive smirk, "Are you alright Stefan?"

The younger Salvatore looked over his shoulder as he corrected the side table he had run into, "I am fine Katherine. I am sorry to have disturbed you."

Katherine shrugged as she watched his eyes land on the sleeping form of his brother behind her, "I wasn't busy." She responded with a wink.

"I am sure you weren't." He replied, his lips tight as he nodded at her, "I'll shall see you both for dinner." He added before walking away and closing the door to his room behind him.

Katherine turned around with a huff, she had been hoping to play with both brothers without having to use compulsion. Damon had easily come to her bed without much more than a few glances and the proper tone. Stefan was being stubborn, he looked at her with kindness but there was no lust in his eyes, even when she was being so forward with her lack of dress he didn't seem to notice. She had asked Damon about it and he claimed that Stefan was always single-minded and right now that mind was solely focused on Rebekah Mikaelson. That had really only made her want him even more, for the pain it would cause Rebekah would add to the thrill. For her former friend was not going to escape this without paying for the crimes of her family.

Damon stirred and flipped over, his smile finding her, "Is it time for dinner?"

She smirked at him and dropped her dress to the floor, "We still have some time."

He returned her smirk and pulled her toward him, his lips latching onto her's as he flipped her onto the bed.

* * *

Elena smiled as best she could as their first family dinner in the Gilbert home took place. Her father sat at his normal seat at the front of the table, and James was at his right side with Elizabeth sitting to his left, leaving Elena to take the guest seat next to her brother. She always knew that there was a possibility that her normal seat would be taken by another woman, but she wished it had been a different woman.

She wanted to listen to James and accept that Elizabeth was now her stepmother, but she couldn't help the feeling of distrust that she felt for her. Elena had at first thought it was just because Elizabeth wasn't her mother and therefore not good enough for her father, as James assumed, but after a few days she knew that wasn't the reason. She just wished she could give a voice to what that reason really was.

Elena also thought that her father was acting strangely. James said it was just him adjusting to both his father's death and his new wife. Elena didn't think that was it either, but she realized while they were getting ready for Elizabeth's arrival that James was never going to agree with her on this subject.

So, she tried to be the polite, proper Southern lady that her parents had raised her to be. Answering all of Elizabeth's questions with a smile and a truthful answer, but she couldn't shake the shiver that threatened to run up her spine whenever her eyes locked with the other woman.

"Is anyone courting you Elena?" Elizabeth asked next, after she had inquired about James plans once the war was over.

Elena swallowed her bite of food and answered, "Yes, a new family recently came to town and the eldest recently began a courtship. It is still a young relationship but I think it is very promising."

"How interesting. What do you think of Elena's admirer Jonathan?" Elizabeth asked in turn, her eyes not leaving Elena.

"Elijah seems a good man, I have no objections as long as he continues to be a proper gentleman and Elena is happy." Jonathan replied and flashed Elena a smile, which she happily returned, before taking a bite of his food.

Elizabeth glanced briefly to him before coming back to Elena, "I look forward to meeting him."

"You'll get the chance tomorrow. He is picking me up for tea with his family tomorrow. I am also becoming quite close with his sisters." Elena responded trying to keep the eye contact between them in whatever game they were playing.

James seemed to sense something in the stare, for he broke the silence between them and said, "I am also courting someone."

Elena was happy for the distraction when Elizabeth was forced to change her focus to James as he began to tell her all about the lovely Miss Fell. She quietly excused herself and went out onto the porch for fresh air, the house seemed ready to almost suffocate her.

There was a rush of wind and then a voice about three feet from her said, "Elena, you need to stay inside."

She let out a small scream and placed her hand on her heart as she turned to her companion, "Kol, you scared me."

"You need to stay inside, next time it might not be me." He replied, he had scared her on purpose.

She nodded, suddenly remembering her promise to Elijah about not going outside, "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to stay inside. Everything just seemed so tight in there."

Kol nodded but his eyes were searching the darkness around the house, "I am sorry about your grandfather."

"Thank you. Though it is my new stepmother that is causing all the problems." She told him and sighed before stepping back toward the door, "Are you going to be out here all night?"

"One of us will be." Kol answered and continued his searching.

"Why?" Elena asked before she could stop herself.

Kol stalled in his search and looked at her, a small smile coming to his face, "Because until you tell us otherwise, you are family and we always protect our family."

Elena wanted to say something to that but before she could James appeared at the door, "I thought I heard voices. Kol, what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects. I am so sorry for your loss James." Kol answered seamlessly and held out his hand.

James accepted it, "Thank you. We will have to reschedule that dinner sometime."

"I will make sure to let the girls know and they will plan it right away." Kol replied and glanced behind him as if hearing something, "I should be going, Elijah just mentioned that you were back in town and I felt it only appropriate to come by. I will stop by soon and we shall go fishing again."

"I look forward to it." James answered and then disappeared into the house.

Elena gave a Kol a nod and quickly followed, closing the door firmly behind her. She peaked out the side window and Kol was gone. As she made her way up to her rooms, her heart felt lighter as Kol's words sunk in. They all considered her family, and she felt blessed that she had found them.

* * *

Kol returned his post after a half an hour of searching for whatever had made the sound he heard while talking with the Gilbert siblings but nothing had come of it and he prepared himself for a long night.

Near midnight the door to the house opened and a woman walked out. He knew it wasn't Elena from the height but the candle she held was not reaching her face and he assumed this was Elena's new stepmother. She slowly walked down the steps and away from the house, the waning moon's light shining across her features.

Kol watched her closely, something about her seemed very familiar but he couldn't place where he knew her from. As she stopped in the middle of the long road leading to the house, Kol assumed she was waiting on someone and wondered who it could be. He continued to search his mind for this woman, something about her screamed for recognition. He found himself wishing that Caroline was here, her memory for faces was something to be envied. As his thoughts turned to his sister in law, the recognition came as well and an audible gasp left his lips. Her head turned at the sound and he found himself locking eyes with a woman he thought long dead.

A twig snapped behind him and he immediately turned around and he found himself looking into the eyes of another person he never wished to see again. Before Kol could come up with an action he felt hands on his neck and his head was jerked to the side and the blue eyes he was looking at became blackness.


	12. Discoveries

Caroline fell onto the couch in the den, she was hungry and frustrated after spending all night looking for Katerina and finding nothing. She looked up as her husband walked in the room, he looked just as upset as she was. She also noticed that he had two goblets and she sat up, "I love you."

He gave her a small smile as he handed her one of the goblets and she released a low moan of pleasure as the blood coated her throat, "I assumed you would be as famished as I was."

She nodded as she pulled the now empty glass from her lips, "How is she so good at hiding?"

"The gods want to spite me." Klaus commented before downing his own goblet of blood in a single large gulp, "Where are Elijah and Rebekah?"

"Rebekah went to relieve Kol, and I assume that Elijah is still searching. I have not seen him since we split." She informed him and rested her hand on his arm, "We will find her."

He nodded but his face did not share the feeling, "I am concerned about what her presence could mean. We haven't seen a sign of her in almost 400 years, why now? Something just doesn't feel right about all of this."

"I agree. Especially with Elena's presence as well. There just seem to be too many coincidences for it to actually be a coincidence." Caroline answered, and leaned her body against his in comfort, "The five of us can handle whatever it is that Katerina is planning. We have always been stronger when we are together and this time, we won't be betrayed." She placed her head on his shoulder, "Would the wolves help us?"

"I do not want to get them involved unless necessary. I will inform George of her arrival tomorrow and have him put the others on lookout but I do not want them to get hurt in whatever plan she has." He responded, leaning his head against her's, "I do not want to be forced to leave this place."

"We won't." Caroline said forcefully, "Even if Mikael choose this very moment to arrive on our doorstep, we are not leaving Mystic Falls. This time we stand and fight."

Klaus turned and lifted her chin with a finger, "Mikael is not coming near you love. I will always put your safety above that of any other purpose."

Caroline smiled sweetly at him, "And I love you for that, but you need know to I am never going to leave you Nik. That being said, I am sick of running and I am also done being afraid of that man. I am even less afraid of Katerina. Neither one is going to drive us from a home ever again."

"You confidence is something to envy my love." He said and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I just wish I could share in it. As long as my Father is alive, I will never be able to truly believe you are safe."

"Death is the only thing that will ever separate us." She promised and kissed his cheek as she brought her other hand up to cup his face.

"That is what I am afraid of." He answered her, "Katerina is dangerous, she already almost killed you once."

"I was unprepared that time, she will never get another chance." Caroline tried to assure him, but she could see that nothing she said would loosen his worried brow.

Rebekah's sudden entrance put a stop to their conversation as both quickly got to their feet, "I can't find Kol. Please tell me he is here."

"No he is not." Caroline replied, worry covering her face and she looked back at Klaus.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Klaus asked, his teeth clenched.

"I searched all around Elena's house for twenty minutes, there is absolutely no sign of him anywhere." Rebekah answered and she looked around nervously, "You don't think Katerina could have done something to him do you?"

"She would have had to get him by surprise." Klaus replied absentmindedly, as he was looked like he was thinking deeply, "Unless she isn't here alone."

"You don't think it is Father?" Rebekah asked slowly and she quickly sat down in one of the chairs, "I don't want to leave."

"We aren't leaving." Caroline answered loudly, causing both siblings to look at her, "We will find Katerina and kill her. Then, if she is working with Mikael, we take that stake of his and drive it through his heart. We are done running."

"What about Elena?" Rebekah asked, briefly glancing to her brother before back to Caroline, "Elijah won't want to leave her unguarded but there aren't enough of us without him to take on Katerina and Father, not with Kol missing."

"We compel her Father to let her move in with us." Caroline answered, and sat back down on the couch, "Together we will finally defeat that sadistic lunatic."

Klaus walked toward the door, "You should see if you can't come up with a plan with Emily. I am going to find Elijah, he needs to know about Kol's disappearance." He told them and then glanced back at his wife, "Be careful love."

"I will be." She assured him with a smile, "You as well, who knows what they are planning."

Rebekah watched her brother's back as it retreated before she turned to Caroline, "What has gotten into you Care? I have never heard you so…..out for blood before."

"I am sick of running from that man." Caroline answered and looked up to lock her eyes with her sister, "This is our home and we are not leaving until we want to. There will be no repeat of London or New Orleans again, this is our last stand Rebekah. Are you ready for that?"

Rebekah nodded, and in a voice barely above a whisper said, "I have been ready a long time."

* * *

Elijah was frustrated as he leaned against the tree near Elena's home. He had been unable to locate Katerina and he had not been happy when he had arrived to find no one watching the house. He had thought his rules were simple, do not leave Elena's house unprotected, but it seemed his little brother did not agree.

"Elijah." Klaus said as he came up next to his brother, "We have a new problem."

"Did you find Katerina?" He asked instead of listening to his brother's words.

"No, but that is the least of our worries. Kol is missing, Rebekah came to take over for him and she couldn't find him." Klaus informed him, and his eyes drifted to the house, "He wouldn't leave Elena unprotected without a good reason."

"Katerina doesn't have the strength to subdue Kol." Elijah mentioned and he looked over to his brother, "You think Father is involved with Katerina's appearance here and Kol's disappearance?"

"Yes, I do actually." Klaus replied and let out a sigh, "Caroline thinks we should compel Elena's father into letting her stay with us, for protection."

Elijah shook his head, "I don't think Elena would agree to it and I wouldn't feel comfortable doing something like that without her consent."

"Talk to her about it then." Klaus told him and he kicked the dirt beneath him, "I was hoping we would at least get a few years here before he found us. Caroline is refusing to leave, she wants to fight this time."

Elijah sighed, "After what happened in New Orleans that does not surprise me." His eyes moved to the house in front of them, "Why does this always happen when one us finally gets the chance to be happy?"

"You will get your chance Elijah." Klaus assured him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We should get back to the house and come up with a plan."

"We can't leave Elena unprotected." Elijah reminded his brother, "It is too early in the day for me to be able to show up for morning tea, as it isn't even time for breakfast yet."

Klaus could see the reasoning his brother was making but they had a lot of things to discuss, "What if you invite her over for breakfast instead of over for tea?"

"That is not very proper." Elijah answered and shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"This is not the time to be worried about what is and what is not proper Elijah. We need to get Elena, go home, and then figure out a plan of action." Klaus told his brother, and gestured toward the house, "Go ask her to come over for breakfast."

Elijah let out a small sigh before he stepped out from behind the tree and made his way but to Elena's front door.

* * *

Elena was silent as she walked with Elijah and Klaus toward their home, she could tell that something was bothering them. She was only able to leave the house because her father and stepmother had left to go have breakfast at the Lockwood's. Once they were about halfway to their house she got tired of the silence and asked, "Has something more happened? You are both acting very on edge."

"We have some unexpected company." Klaus answered, his eyes on constant lookout around them.

"Did you happen to see Kol last night?" Elijah asked her, his hand resting on the small of her back as they walked.

"Only for a few moments." She replied, and looked away shyly, "I forgot that you had asked me not to go outside and I did. Kol come over to remind me that I needed to stay inside. He seemed distracted as well. Why do you ask?"

"We cannot find him." Elijah told her before sharing a look with his brother that Elena found unsettling.

The Mikaelson mansion came into view and Klaus commented, "After we have a short family meeting Caroline and I are going to talk to the pack. They need to be on the lookout for our guests."

"I agree, we could use all the help we can get." Elijah replied as they began walking up the steps.

"Are we going to look for Kol?" Elena asked, not sure what she could do to help but she wanted to in anyway she could..

"We will but first we have to be careful and prepared. There is only one weapon on Earth that can kill an Original and the man who has it is it saving it for me. Kol will be fine whether we find him today or we find him in a week." Klaus told her after opening the door to let them, "It is you and Caroline that we need to worry about protecting."

"We need to protect you as well brother." Elijah told him and Klaus did nothing but nod in return.

* * *

Kol woke up slowly and he groaned at the leftover pain he felt in his head. He went to rub his neck but quickly discovered his wrists were tied to the wall, with vervain soaked ropes and he let out a cry of frustration. He was in a small room with no windows and only one door. He focused his eyes on it and yelled, "Father! I know you are behind this, show yourself!"

A few minutes later the room was bathed in light as the door opened and Mikael came inside, "Hello Kol, it has been awhile."

"Not nearly long enough." Kol muttered and tugged at his bindings with frustration, "Why can you just not let us live out our lives in peace?"

"You could easily have been left out this son. All you had to do was stay away from Niklaus and his little whore." Mikael told him, his voice low and angry, "You decided to side with them against me, so you put yourself in this position."

"No Father, you put me in this position, along with your little friend." Kol said, his own tone dropping to match his father's, "What are you even hoping to achieve with her?"

Mikael let out a low chuckle, "She is a secret weapon I have kept hidden for 500 years. You would have seen the wonderful idea of mine in action if that stupid building hadn't caught on fire." He smirked and knelt down to his son's level, "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you."

"Caroline will never fall for whatever trick you have planned this time, just like she hasn't fallen for them in the past." Kol told him and watched as his father's eye twitched with anger, "She is too smart for that. There is nothing you can do to turn her against Nik."

Mikael's anger turned into a smirk, "I have a much better plan for Caroline then compelling her against Niklaus. Oh, he will never recover from what I plan to do his little...wife."

Kol's eyes flitted across his face, trying to determine what it was he was planning, "Are you going to kill her?"

"Eventually." He answered before he stood back up, "Get some rest son, you aren't going anywhere until this is over."

Kol pulled against the ropes, "They will kill you and I hope I'm free when they do. I would hate to miss it."

Mikael's stopped in the doorway and before he closed the door behind him said, "We shall see."

Kol released his muscles and fell back against the wall as his eyes closed, the lack of fresh blood in system was catching up with him. _Please_ , he thought before he succumbed to the darkness around him, _do not let them be caught by surprise_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently working on the next update, I am not sure when I will finish it but I hoping to update sometime in the next few weeks. Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know you are still enjoying the story. It also helps keep me motivated.


	13. Meetings of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait, hope you enjoy it.

When they had said that they would have a family meeting, Elena had an idea of what it would be but sitting at the dining table quietly eating breakfast was not it. The silence was the strangest part, there was so much that needed to be talked about and no one was saying a word, everyone was too lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t until Emily entered near the end of the meal that the silence broke. 

“I cannot locate Kol.” Emily said as she took a seat in the vacant seat next to Rebekah, “Mikael must be getting help from a witch.”

Klaus let out a sigh, “Not surprising but thank you for looking nonetheless.”

“Of course.” Emily replied, and picked up a slice of bread, “What do you want me to try next?”

“The house is still protected right?” Caroline asked, her hand entangled with her husband’s on top of the table.

“Yes, as long as I am alive no vampires can get into this house.” She assured them, “I can also add some wards that will prevent witches, at least temporarily, from getting in but those will take some time to set up by myself.”

“Could you get some help?” Caroline questioned in return.

“My niece lives in Baltimore, she could probably be here in a less than week.” Emily responded, and looked around the table, “Shall I go send the message?”

“Yes Emily, if your niece is willing to be of assistance that would be greatly appreciated. I have feeling we are going to need all the help we can get before this is over.” Elijah told her and she gracefully got to her feet before leaving the room.

Rebekah’s eyes landed on Elena, “I think you should stay here until we have found them Elena. We can’t keep you safe if you are across town.”

“I couldn’t leave my father and James like that. What if they go after them when they can’t get to me?” Elena said while shaking her head, “No, they have to be protected too.”

“I do not think your Father would understand the need to have your entire family live with us.” Caroline said as she looked at the young burnette, “Would you be alright with us compelling them into it?”

“That won’t hurt them right?” She asked, her hand finding Elijah’s as she looked at him.

He gave her a reassuring smile, “No, it doesn’t hurt at all. It just makes them believe that whatever thought we put into their head is their own.”

Elena nodded and bit her lip before answering, “If that is what you think is the best way to keep them safe than that is what we will do.”

“It is the best thing to do.” Klaus said and got to his feet, “Caroline and I are going to talk with George and the pack, get them out looking for Kol and Katerina.”

“While you are gone we shall go get Elena’s family and some of her things. Hopefully her father and stepmother have returned from their own trip to the Lockwood’s estate.” Elijah informed his brother and gave Elena’s hand another reassuring squeeze, “Everything will be fine.”

“I certainly hope you are right about that brother.” Klaus replied as he held out his hand for Caroline, “For all of our sakes.”

* * *

 

Klaus and Caroline tried to act as if they were just visiting a friend and not secretly worried about missing brothers and crazy hunters. They gracefully swung off the horses at the base of stairs and Klaus looked around, “I wonder where the boy is, he is usually very quick about these things.”

“Perhaps he is looking after the Gilbert horses.” Caroline suggested and took the reins from him, “Go find George, I will get the horses situated and join you.”

“I don’t like leaving you alone, not at a time like this.” He countered, and reached for the reins but she took a step away from him.

“I will be fine and if I do need you I will yell.” She insisted and leaned up to place a chaste kiss to his lips, “Go find George, so we can all go find Kol and Katerina.”

He sighed before he nodded and headed up toward the house, he was halfway up the steps when George came down them. “Klaus, I called a meeting.”

“Caroline we will be in the cellar.” Klaus replied, his eyes locking on her for a few moments before they walked back down the stairs and disappeared around the back of the mansion.

Caroline followed them with her eyes before turning toward the hitches outside the stable, it wasn’t until she had them both secure that she realized she had not seen a single member of the Lockwood staff. There was the stable boy and two hands that she had seen every other time she had been on the property but there was no sign of any of them. She noticed there was one horse tied on the adjacent post and one was still hitched to the carriage that she recognized as belonging to the Gilberts. “Something is not right here.” She whispered under her breath.

“It is amazing it took you this long to figure it out.” An accented, feminine voice spoke from behind her.

Caroline spun around with her supernatural speed, not caring if anyone saw and her eyes went wide with shock and she took a step back, “How are you here?”

“That my dear girl, will be a story for another time.” She replied with a smile and took a step toward Caroline, “I’ve waited six hundred years to see this look on your face, and it was so worth it.”

Caroline took a deep breath and just as she opened her mouth to scream but it came out as air when she felt something pierce her stomach. She looked down to see a metal spike and raised her eyes when she felt a palm cup her cheek and the last thing she heard before everything went black was, “This is going to be the best day of my eternal life.”

* * *

 

Klaus became more anxious as members of the pack flittered into the cellar but Caroline had still not made an appearance, they hadn’t been apart for more than ten minutes but something felt wrong. He was growing more impatient with worry as each new person entered, he finally could not take the wonder, “Edward, did you see my wife by the stables?”

“No, I did not. The Gilberts and the stable hands were the only ones I saw when I arrived.” Edward responded before he went to join some of the others around the main table.

George walked over and placed his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, “I am sure she is fine.”

“Can we get to the point of this meeting?” Crystal asked, as she leaned against the table, “Is it about the hunter?”

Klaus glared at the she-wolf, “It is about a hunter but not the one we have been expecting. My brother has gone missing and there is only one person who could possibly have the ability to make that happen.” He looked at each of the people in the room, he briefly noted that they were short two members but didn’t think about it too hard, “Mystic Falls has bigger problems than a werewolf hunter. My Father has come to town and we don’t believe he has come alone. Now, I will explain all this more but first, I am going to find my wife.”

He turned and he was three feet from the stairs when the heads of Henry and Charles, the two absent pack members, landed at his feet. He lifted his head up to the stairs, his eyes now a brilliant yellow, and let out a growl but before he could take another step a Union style hand grenade landed rolled past him. His eyes widened and he yelled, “Everyone down.”

A few members of the pack made for the adjoining tunnels, while Crystal and George flipped the table just in time to block some of the blast. Klaus didn’t bother to hide, no matter what was filled in the grenade it wouldn’t kill him. The force was enough to throw him against the wall and the burning he felt was definitely due to wolfsbane mixed in with the gunpowder.

He growled in frustration as he pushed himself back to his feet, he could feel his skin slowly knitting back together. The painful groans and screams of his pack filled the cellar but he was focused on the footsteps that were carefully coming down the stairs all the same. His presence in front of the man was a clear surprise to the hunter, his eyes were wide with fear as they looked upon Klaus’ burning yellow eyes and fangs. The man managed to let out a small scream before Klaus latched onto his throat and drained him dry, despite the man’s attempt to kill him with a knife to the stomach. His drained body fell limp to the floor and Klaus relished the feeling of fresh blood brought on before he turned to check on the others.

Four of them had managed to hide behind the heavy oak table, their only injuries were from the wolfsbane that soaked the air. Others were not so lucky, two were dead from the blast and at least three were severely injured. Klaus went to each and offered his blood to help them heal, many of them accepted. He blamed the sounds of pain and smell of burned flesh for not noticing that the hunter had not been alone. The bullet hit his back before he could react to the noise and he turned around from the wounded werewolf in front of him in a rage. The hunter was able to get three more shots around the room before Klaus gripped his throat, his eyes a burning yellow and his fangs itching to tear into the man’s throat. 

“How many of your kind are there in Mystic Falls?” The man didn’t answer as he continued to hit and kick at Klaus.

Klaus tightened his grip and looked the man in the eyes, “You will stop fighting me and answer the question.” He compelled and the man stilled.

Klaus placed him roughly back on the ground. The man took rapid breaths before saying, “The two of us are the only ones that made the trip.”

“How did you learn about the Mystic Falls pack?” He asked, his voice not loosening any of its anger, “There have been no unexplained deaths in this area to warrant your involvement, especially in a time of war.”

“A man come to us and gave us information on a dozen packs between New York and Virginia. This was just the next stop on the list.” He replied, his hand rubbing at his throat, “The war has little to do with our cause, this most it does is cause an inconvenience to our travel.”

“Klaus!” George yelled as he tended to the wounded, caring more about his pack than the hunter.

Klaus rushed to his side and looked down at Frederick, he had been the first of the wounded that Klaus had give blood to and a bullet had pierced his chest. Klaus looked away from the wolf, he would be dead soon and nothing Klaus did could stop it, not while the bullet was still in his chest. “There is nothing to be done George. I am sorry.”

George didn’t look away from Frederick as he gave one final breath, his eyes unfocused on the ceiling above them. He turned from the dead man and saw the hunter, his own eyes flashed and he got to his feet. Klaus stalled him, “Check on the others. If any need blood call to me, I will have the hunter handled.” He then glanced back at the body, “Frederick will need to be restrained.”

George’s eyes narrowed at him, “Why? He is dead!”

“For now, he will wake up in transition in a few hours.” Klaus explained, keeping one eye on the hunter as he talked with George.

“He will be a hybrid like you?” The pack leader looked at Klaus with shock, he hadn’t been aware that was a possibility.

“No, he will die. I have not found a way to keep any hybrid I have tried to create alive, I gave up trying over a century ago.” He let out a sigh and looked around the room, “I am very sorry about all of this George.”

George nodded his head in response before he went over to another hurt member of the pack. 

Klaus walked back over to the hunter and kneeled down next to him, his eyes dilated, “You will remain in this very spot until I tell you to move.” The man nodded and Klaus flashed from the cave, he needed to find his wife now that all the chaos was over.

* * *

 

“Father! James!” Elena yelled as ran into her home, but she got no response from either, or from anyone for that matter. She turned back toward the door and to the vampires standing outside, “Elijah, Rebekah please come in.” 

Both entered the house immediately, Elijah turned to them, “I am going to keep watch for an visitors, pack as quickly as you can.”

“What about my family?” Elena asked, moving closer to him, “Shouldn’t we wait for them to return?”

“Hopefully they will return while you are packing. If they do not will leave a note for them to come to us.” Elijah assured her, “We cannot linger here for too long.”

Rebekah gently tugged on her arm and the two ascended the stairs. Elijah took the opportunity to look around the main level, making sure they were alone as his senses told him they were. He could hear Elena and Rebekah talking as the worked upstairs but otherwise the house was empty, not even the few servants he knew the Gilberts employed were around.

He was drawn away from his search of the house by the sound of an approaching carriage, signaling the return of the Gilberts he hoped. Elijah made his way to the porch and watched the carriage pull up in front of the house, settling into line behind his own. He walked down the steps and toward it when the door opened.

Jonathan looked at him with surprise, “Mr. Mikaelson I was not aware my daughter was expecting your company today.”

“I am actually here to speak with you Mr. Gilbert.” Elijah replied as Jonathan held his hand out to help his wife out of the carriage.

“It is too soon in your courtship with my daughter to ask for her hand.” He responded as hand gently fell into his.

“That is not why I wish to speak to you, at least not….” His eyes widened and then narrowed, “You!”

“Elijah Mikaelson, allow you to meet my wife Elizabeth.” Jonathan introduced, ignoring Elijah reaction to the woman when he saw her face.

“Oh Mr. Mikaelson knows exactly who I am dear.” Elizabeth responded with a smirk, “I do believe this introduction lends cause to celebration, wouldn’t you agree Jonathan?”

Elijah started to move to toward her but Jonathan, his eyes glossed over with compulsion pulled out his pistol and shot Elijah directly in the heart.

Elena walked out of the house just in time to watch Elijah fall onto the ground and her scream altered Rebekah to the danger more than the gunshot. 

Rebekah immediately pulled Elena back into the house, “He will be fine, stay in here.” She quickly told her before she flashed outside. She paused with shock when her eyes fell upon the woman smirking over Elijah’s unmoving body, “Who turned you?”

Elizabeth just directed her smirk at her instead, “You already know the answer to that.”

Rebekah lunged at the woman, causing Jonathan to fire a shot at her, it missed all vital organs and she threw him aside. But the pain and her dealing with him gave Elizabeth a chance to escape. Rebekah turned back to Jonathan, her teeth bared and he shot her two more times. She fell to her knees in pain, one bullet pierced a lung. She snarled at him and with his face calm he turned the gun against his own chest and fired.

“No!” Elena screamed and rushed to her father’s side. Tears were already falling by the time she was one the ground over her father, his blood soaking through his shirt and jacket. She looked away from the blood and to his eyes, “Why did you do this?”

“I…...I could…..not….” His whole body shook with his next breath, “I am so…….Elena.”

“Shhhhhhh.” Elena tried to sooth him and cupped his face, the tears flowing freely down her face, “I…I love you. You will get see Mother and the girls soon.” She told him, holding his hand with her left hand while she continued to cup his face with her right.

Rebekah kneeled down on the other side of Jonathan, her eyes drifted over his body before looking up at Elena. She didn’t say anything, just gave silent comfort as the man gave his final breath and his daughter cried. After a few moments Rebekah placed her hand on top of Elena’s, “I am so sorry Elena but we need to go before she comes back.”

Elena shook her head, “I can leave him like this.”

“There is nothing more you can do Elena. I will move him inside the house, please get in the carriage.” Rebekah insisted, squeezing the hand laying under hers.

Elena looked up at the blonde and her eyes found the three spots of red that shone on her blue dress, “You are hurt!”

“I have already healed. Do not worry about me.” She assured her friend before carefully getting to her feet and lifting up the body of Jonathan Gilbert.

Rebekah was halfway to the house when she turned to check on Elena, the girl had moved from the spot next to father to take up the same position over Elijah’s body. She proceeded into the house and laid Jonathan on the couch in the sitting room, she leaned down and whispered, “I am sorry that this was done to you, we will keep you children safe. I hope you find peace in the life after this one.”

She picked up the few bags that she and Elena had packed before going back outside. Elena was still crying next to Elijah’s unmoving body and Rebekah approached them slowly. She kneeled on his other side and slowly lifted him up to get a look at his back, she sighed in relief when she saw the exit wound on his back. Rebekah lifted her eyes up to look at her friend, “He will be alright Elena, I promise. He should be awake soon.”

“I thought you couldn’t be killed? He certainly looks dead.” Elena said, her voice thick with the tears that were still running down her face.

“The bullet caught his heart, it will heal but it takes longer when it hits a vital organ.” Rebekah nodded toward the bags, “Grab those and get in the carriage. I will bring Elijah.”

“What about James? I don’t want him to find Father like that, I don’t even know why he would do that. Why would he do any of this?” Elena asked as she got to her feet and did as Rebekah had said, her feet slow as she walked toward the Mikaelson carriage.

“Your stepmother is a vampire. Her real name is Victoria Forbes and when I first met her she was Caroline’s stepmother and very much a human.” Rebekah explained as she carried her brother over to the carriage, “Our father probably turned her as a weapon to use against Caroline. She probably only married your father as a way to get close to you, or us, and she compelled him to do those things in the case she was found out as a distraction.”

Elena climbed into the carriage, her mind was racing with all the new information while her body was still crying with grief. 

* * *

 

Elena jumped to her feet when the door slammed open and she gasped when she looked at a dirty and bloody Klaus carry a body. A man walked in behind Klaus in a gaze, he was dirty as well and his throat looked like one giant bruise. Klaus placed the body in a chair and turned to look at her, “Is Caroline here?”

Elena looked away from the body and shook her head, “No, I thought she left with you.” She then turned back to the body, “Is that Frederick Smallwood?”

“Yes, he is dead.” He said simply and turned to the man behind him, “Sit down and don’t move until I tell you.”

Elena watched with surprise as the man did exactly what he was told but before she could ask anymore questions Elijah and Rebekah joined them in the room.

Rebekah was the first to speak, “What happened to you? Where is Caroline?”

“The pack meeting was ambushed by hunters.” He nodded toward the sitting man, “I cannot find Caroline anywhere, she disappeared while I was with the pack. I searched the entirety of the Lockwood property and she is nowhere to be found.”

“We will find her Nik.” Rebekah said once she had gotten over her shock, “Why the body?”

Klaus glanced over at Frederick, “It was a two hit attack, Freddy had some of my blood in his system when he was killed. I didn’t want to risk leaving him with the rest of pack to fail at his transition.”

Elena lost track of their conversation as she retook her seat on the couch, a lot of information had just been given and she was still trying to wrap her head around everything. She had always wished for her life to change, but it was happening a lot quicker and with a lot more blood then she had ever thought it would. She felt the tears threatening to come on again but pushed them back, she needed to try and focus on the task at hand.

A creak from the chair across from her made her look up, Frederick was slowly moving and her eyes widened with surprise when his own opened. She got to her feet and was about to let Klaus know that he had awoken when his eyes shifted color and he launched himself at her. She screamed as she managed to block her throat, his fangs going into her arm for a few seconds before he was thrown away from her.

Elijah was in front of her and she could see Klaus approaching where Frederick had landed, “Are you alright?”

She raised her arm, “It isn’t too bad, he didn’t have a lot of time to do much else.”

“Oh my God.” They heard Rebekah say just as a sound of breaking bones and scream of pain filled the room.

Klaus was looked down at Frederick with shocked excitement and then his eyes flitted to her, “Doppelganger blood is the answer, it has been all along.”

Elena looked at him with confusion, “What are you talking about?”

Elijah got this feet, and his tone took on a dangerous tone that Elena had not heard before, “We will not go into this obsession of yours again. We need to focus on finding Caroline and Kol.”

“It is not an obsession Elijah.” Klaus snapped and then looked to Frederick as he got to his feet, “He is alive, look at him, a fully formed hybrid and the only difference between him and any of the other was that he transitioned with the blood of a doppelganger. Her blood is the key.”

“You are not going to use Elena has your personal blood source just so you….” 

“So I can create an army to help us fight Mikael, Katerina and whoever else they might have helping them so we can save Caroline, Kol and ourselves.” Klaus interrupted his older brother, his anger at the situation barely under control.

Elena watched with wide eyes as the two men started arguing with each other and then Rebekah’s voice joined in. She couldn’t really make out the words they were saying anymore, their angry voices all blending together, but she understood that Klaus wanted to make more vampires using her blood. How Frederick had looked though seemed different than what she remember Caroline or Elijah looking like and Klaus kept referring to him as a hybrid. She knew that Klaus was a werewolf that was also a vampire, where the others were just vampires and she guessed that meant that Frederick was a werewolf too. Or at least had been before he had been turned into a vampire. She could see that things were escalating between the three siblings, all of them trying to make a decision about what to do with her as if she wasn’t in the room.

Elena got to her feet and yelled at them to stop, none of them looked in her direction. She huffed before taking a deep breath and letting out a scream. They stopped at looked her before their eyes drifted around the room trying to see why she had screamed. She had their attention now, “Stop fighting about to do with my blood. It is mine and it will stay where it is unless I say otherwise. Now, explain to me what is going on here.”

Elijah stepped toward her, “You are right Elena, this should be your decision and only your decision.” He glanced at his brother before he guided them to the couch, “As we have told you, Klaus is hybrid of both a werewolf and a vampire, but he has never been successful in making another one like him. He tried many times over the last few centuries but every time the werewolf died in transition, no matter how much blood them consumed. Mr Smallwood is the first to ever survive the transition and the only difference is that he had the blood of a doppelganger. Klaus therefore believes that your blood will allow him to make more hybrids.”

“Would more hybrids be a good thing?” Elena questioned, keeping her eyes staying focused on Elijah, having a feeling that Klaus would have a bias opinion in all of this.

He looked conflicted before saying, “Yes, we honestly need any help we could get and hybrids would be ideal if we could have them. That does not mean that you need to do anything against your desires. We can try to find other allies against Mikael.”

She looked between the three vampires and couldn’t help but feel like she really only had one choice in the matter. Her eyes flickered over to Frederick who was fidgeting nervously in a chair before looking back at Klaus, “I will donate my blood but only to a werewolf that volunteers to become a hybrid, I do not wish anyone to be forced against their will. I would also like to find a way to do so that will not require me to be bit.”

“Are you sure about this Elena? You don’t owe us anything.” Rebekah said, sitting on her other side and taking the hand that Elijah was not holding.

“I know that, but Caroline and Kol need my help. Not to mention that getting rid of your enemies is also getting rid of mine.” She said, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall yet again, "That woman ruined my life."

It was then, seeing the emotions in her eyes that Klaus finally took stock of the state of the girl and his siblings. He looked over at Elijah, “Did something happen when you went to the Gilbert’s?”

Elena squeezed his hand, he nodded his head, “A great many things brother, a great many terrible things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry for the wait, hope you thought the chapter was worth it. Don't be shy about letting me know what you thought of this chapter. I will try to update soon, but my schedule is hectic and I cannot make any promises.


	14. Decisions Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the amount of time it has taken to update this story. Between some very heavy writer's block and a lot of personal things, I just didn't have the motivation to write. I hope that you will enjoy reading the next installment of this story, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Warning, the last bit of this chapter could be a little hard for some people to read but it does have its purpose.

Kol was woken from his famine induced sleep by the door to his small room being thrown open with a flourish. His eyes slowly came to rest on the face of the woman in the doorway, her face in shadow as she was back lit from the other room. He swallowed hard before saying, “I was hoping they would kill you.”

“That isn’t a nice thing to say to family.” She responded, her voice stupidly sweet, “After all, if we don’t have each other than what else do we have?”

“We were never family Victoria.” He replied in return, and he cocked his head, “I think we were in the same room on a half dozen occasions in our old life, and you’ve said more words to me in the last few minutes then you ever did before.” He groaned involuntarily as he moved, “Your sons though. I loved those two boys. Caroline and I often lamented over never seeing them again.”

Victoria face turned into a snarl, “You don’t get to talk about my children. Not when your family is the reason I did not get to live out my life with them.”

A noise from behind Victoria drew both of their attention before Kol could say anything in defense of her statement. She smirked and without looking back at Kol said, “Now the real fun begins.”

Kol watched as she walked back into the main room of the house, she had left the door open and he could clearly see Caroline tied to a chair. He resumed his struggling, knowing that he had he no chance of getting away but he also felt he had to try. 

The noise that had drawn Victoria away was Caroline waking up with groan and she was looking around the room frantically, but all movement stopped when her eyes landed on Victoria. Caroline licked her lips before saying, “When did he turn you?”

“Oh, you’d been gone nearly ten years at that point.” Victoria said, slowly circling her stepdaughter, “He showed up and said he had information on your whereabouts. Your father could not resist the idea that someone might have seen you and invited Mikael in. That was his first mistake. After hours of slow torture your father’s heart just couldn’t take it anymore. I had thought for certain that it would be my turn next but my curses against you must have convinced Mikael to use me differently. He offered me a choice, die or turn. I decided on revenge.”

Tears were streaming down Caroline cheeks as she listened to her stepmother’s tale, “I am so sorry Victoria. I never….”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Victoria snapped at the blonde before she turned away and walked toward a table in the corner.

Caroline looked around her again then and her eyes landed on Kol. She sat up straighter at the sight of him bloody and tied to a wall. She pulled at her restraints but all it did was further the pain of the vervain against her wrists.

“Stop.” Kol called to her and their eyes locked, “Save your strength. We have no idea what they have planned.”

Caroline nodded and her eyes went back to Victoria, who was now approaching her with a knife and a dangerous gleam in her eye.

* * *

 

Rebekah knew that what she was doing was against any sensible advice, and directly disobeying the orders of her brothers, but she needed to check on Stefan. Her brothers were too busy discussing the importance of hybrids in their search for Caroline and Kol, and she knew she should be too, but something was telling her to go to the Salvatore’s. Elena had agreed to help cover for her if it was needed, as the young woman was sure that her brother would be found at the Salvatore residence. That offered Rebekah the perfect excuse to be visiting, afterall James needed to know that his father was dead and that Elena was with them. They had sent one of the servants into town to inform the Sheriff about the death of Jonathan Gilbert, but there wasn’t much that the authorities could do about the situation.

She slowly made her way up the walkway to the front of the large house from where she tied up her horse at the post, but she changed her path and headed toward the back on the estate when voices reached her ears. One sounded like Damon, and she hoped that Stefan and James would be with him. Her plan was to just convince James to come with her, hoping that Stefan, and perhaps Damon, would come along to comfort their friend. She really didn’t want to compel any of them, but she would if that was her only choice. Rebekah tried to put a smile on her face but she knew that it wouldn’t fool anyone.

Damon spotted her first and got to his feet, “Rebekah, I didn’t know we were expecting your beautiful company today.”

“I am afraid I come with bad news.” She replied to him once she approached the area where he and James were sitting out in the yard. Her attention turned to James, “I am so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your father is dead.”

“What?” James asked as he got to his feet, his eyes narrowing at her, “That can’t be true.”

“It is. I saw him with my own eyes James.” She placed a hand on his arm, “I am so sorry for your loss. I came to bring you back to my home, Elena is waiting for you there.”

James sat back down into his chair, shock showing on his features, “I can’t believe he is dead.”

“I am sorry James.” Damon said and squeezed his friend’s shoulder, “I am going to get Stefan, we will come over to the Mikaelson mansion with you.”

James just nodded in response to his friend, he was just looking at the ground, his eyes not focusing on anything. 

Rebekah took the chair Damon had been sitting in and took James’ hand for comfort as they both waited for the Salvatore brothers. She didn’t try to speak to him, she could sense that he needed the silence to process his grief. The minutes continued to stretch on and Rebekah was beginning to wonder what was taking Damon so long to collect to his brother. She squeezed James’ hand, “I am going to see what is taking them so long. I will be right back.”

Again he simply nodded in response as she got to her feet.

Rebekah got to the door and called for Damon, she had never been to the Salvatore residence before and therefore could not go inside. There was no answer to her call so she tried again, “Damon, what is taking you so long?” She was still just greeted with silence, “Damon? Stefan?”

Still no answer and she was starting to get a bad feeling about this, something was definitely wrong, she should have at least been greeted by a servant by now. She looked around herself nervously and her eyes landed on the still seated James, and she took a deep breath. She looked into the house again, “I am going to take James back with me, come join us when you can.”

She had taken two steps away from the door when a voice greeted her from the doorway, “Maybe you don’t care about him as much as I thought you did.”

Rebekah instantly turned around and glared at the woman standing just on the side of threshold she could not reach. Her voice took on a dangerous tone, “I should have known to look for you here, you just can’t help wanting the attention of men.”

“Especially if that man is something you want.” The brunette taunted, twirling a piece of her curled hair in her finger, “Though he was rather loyal until I….convinced him otherwise.”

Rebekah was trying to keep her anger in check at Katerina’s insinuation, “You really do have no morals. I really wish Nik had killed you in that ritual, it would have saved the world a lot of trouble.”

Katerina smirked at the blonde, “Oh, you know you would miss me if I wasn’t around.”

“You will die soon enough.” Rebekah countered and then started walking backwards toward James, who was looking at them with confusion.

“I highly doubt that, I have a knack for surviving.” She replied and gave a finger wave to them both, “Until we have the chance to meet again, I will just keep enjoying the good company of the Salvatore brothers.”

It took all of Rebekah’s self control to not bare her fangs at the woman, but she knew that as long she stayed in the house there was no way for Rebekah to get to her. She then had a thought and smirked, “Yes, continue to hide just like the coward you are but you do have come out eventually and when you do, you will regret ever getting involved with Mikael.”

Katerina’s face fell, all her previous confidence gone, “You say that like you think I had a choice.”

“We all have choices Katerina, you just made the one that let you live longer.” Rebekah answered before she turned to James, her face softening, “Elena will help explain everything when we get back, let’s go.”

His eyes moved between Rebekah and Katerina, and the blonde could see his indecision. She sighed, “James, we really don’t have time this.” Her blue eyes locked on his brown ones, “Come with me now.”

James nodded and without looking back he started to follow Rebekah toward the front of the Salvatore estate. Rebekah did not look at her one time friend again as they made their way back to her horse, but she kept her eyes and ears open for attack. Not from Katerina, the woman knew that she stood no chance against Rebekah, but for Mikael, as this could all have been a master trap. But they reached the horse without incident and mounted it.

As they started away from the house Rebekah could not help but spare one more glance and she wished she hadn’t. Standing in the front doorway was Stefan and Katerina, the brunette was leaning against him with a seductive smirk on her face. Rebekah forced herself to look away and made a silent promise that someday soon she would drive a stake through the doppelganger’s heart.

* * *

 

Elena grew tired of listening to Klaus and Elijah debate about the hybrids, all while also explaining his new life to Frederick. With Rebekah gone to look check on Stefan and hopefully find James in the process, she was left with little to do. It was easy for her to leave the sitting room and she began to wander around the first level of the house, many of the rooms she had been in before on her previous visits. She ran into Emily in the hallway that led to the kitchen.

“Can I help you with anything Miss Gilbert?” Emily asked, her voice kind and understanding.

“There isn’t much for me to do when it comes to all of this, I just wanted to stretch my legs and then I thought maybe I’d get some tea.” Elena told the woman.

Emily gave her a sympathetic smile, “Come with me, I’ll make it for you.”

“Oh, you don’t have…”

“It is my job.” Emily interrupted and turned to go to the kitchen.

Elena followed, “I thought that was maybe just a lie, so that no one would question why you lived with Michaelsons. Given that you are a….witch.”   
Emily let out a little laugh as they walked to the large kitchen, “I still need to make a living and it that is not something it easy to do when you are different. The Mikealsons allow me to practice my craft while offering me protection from those that would either enslave me or burn me at the stake. In return for that protection my family helps them keep up the house and provides them with magic when they require it.”

Elena listened to her with interest, the woman was giving her a welcome distraction from her grief and other problems, “I remember you said that your family has worked for the Mikealson’s for generations, how did that start?”

Emily turned away from the stove, the kettle in place, “That is a very long and complicated story, and not all of it is good but a Bennett witch was there at the beginning and it would not surprise me if there was one there at the end.” She grabbed two mugs and placed them on the counter, “What do you like in your tea?”

“Honey please.” Elena answered, her thoughts stuck on what Emily’s cryptic response might mean, “Are there more witches around here?”

“In Mystic Falls?” Emily asked and Elena nodded, “Not that I am aware of, just myself and my children but they are far too young to practice. I suspect that Mikael has one working for him, but there is no way for to know who that is.”

“Does it worry you, having your children being this close to vampires, werewolves and whatever else there might be out there.” Elena questioned but before the woman could answer the kettle started to scream.

Emily waited until she had handed Elena her mug before answering, “They are safer where I can protect them and the Mikaelson’s have many enemies but only Mikael is brazen enough to ever come after them. I have faith that I am doing the right thing.”

They fell into a silence as the both sipped at their teas, Elena lost in her thoughts and Emily just offering support if needed. It wasn’t until Elena felt a hand touch her shoulder that she even realized she was crying, she turned and Emily wrapped her arms around the other woman’s shoulders. Emily started to hum, it wasn’t something that Elena recgonized but she found it very soothing and just relaxed into her motherly embrace.

“I am so very sorry about your father Elena. It is never easy to lose a parent but it is worse when they are lost to violence.” Emily said, her voice low and comforting, “And just know that you are not alone, people that care for you are here.”

Elena’s tears had stopped when she pulled out of Emily’s hold, “Why are you being so kind to me? We have not spoken a lot in my time courting Elijah.”

Emily just shook her head and smiled, “I have known the Mikaelson’s my entire life and you have helped bring a sense of peace over them that I have never seen. I also believe in kindness, and you are a kind young woman who was in need of comfort.”

Elena pulled Emily into a hug this time, “Thank you Emily.”

“You are welcome.” She responded as they pulled away, “If you ever want to talk, or even just want a hug. I am here.”

Elena nodded and finished off her tea, “Do you think we will be able to defeat them?”

“Yes, yes I do.” Emily assured her, “We will get Kol and Caroline back, and Mikael will hopefully never be able to hurt anyone again after this.”

A door slammed hard, echoing through the house followed by Rebekah yelling for her brothers. The two women looked at eachother before Elena said, “That probably is not a good sign.”

* * *

 Kol watched everything his father and Victoria did to Caroline in silent horror. They had bound his mouth but made sure he saw everything. First they hung her from the rafters and stabbed into her repeatedly, trying to drain the vervain from her system. Kol struggled against his restraints but he was weak from the lack of the blood and the poisoned robes that kept him tied to the wall. He’d been gagged as soon as Caroline had been brought in but he’d yelled at his father and Victoria all the same. When Caroline awoke he tried to keep eye contact with her, he wanted her to know she wasn’t alone but she soon lost consciousness again.

“Are you ready?” Mikael asked Victoria as he twirled a lock of Caroline’s hair in his fingers, “We probably won’t have a lot of time for this. Niklaus will be much more motivated to find his wife than his brother.”

Victoria smirked, "I have been looking forward to this for a long, long time." She placed her hand on Caroline's cheek, "I know exactly what to do to torture her into a point of no return."

"You'd better hope so, after your failure in New Orleans." He said, his voice full of threatening undertones.

Kol narrowed his eyes, he hadn't know that Victoria had been present in New Orleans and he began to wonder if maybe they were wrong about some of the events that happened there. He let that thought slip when Victoria changed her posistion to kneel better next to the tied Caroline and began to speak to the unconscious blonde. Kol's eyes widened in understanding and he once again fought against the ropes, not sure what else to do. As the words Victoria said became more and more vicious, Kol used his fangs to rip through his gag and screamed for Caroline. 

Mikael walked over and slapped him across the face, "Quiet boy. You are to witness only."

Kol wanted nothing more than to fight back, but he was too weak and when Caroline opened her eyes, he knew he was too late to stop them.

* * *

 

Caroline smiled as she watched Mary twirl around, a little blue flower was tied into her blonde braids and her brother was trying desperately to catch her but his tiny legs could not keep up with her longer ones. They giggled as they went and the sound was like music to her ears. A gentle coo caused her attention to shift to the bassinet at her side on the picnic blanket on which she sat. She smiled as she carefully moved aside the blanket but screamed when a puddle of blood met her instead of a baby. She quickly shifted her eyes back to her children and another scream caught in her throat as tears started to fall. They were both looking at her now, their skin a deathly pale and blood gushing from wounds in their throats. She reached for them but neither made a move toward her and she was frozen in her spot. The tears were flowing freely now and she let out anguished sobs to join them.

“Your children are dead Caroline.” Victoria’s disembodied voice surrounded her, “Yet you still live. You live by taking blood, by taking life, away from others.”

“There was nothing I could do to save them.” Caroline whispered, her eyes never leaving the visions of her children, “Nothing I could do.”

“Are you sure about that Caroline? What about your husband and your father? Was there nothing you could do to save them either.” The voice continued and behind the ghosts of her children, Charles and her father appeared. Charles was bleeding from a wound to his head and his throat, the blood seemed to be shouting at her. Her father looked like walking death with skin so pale he had no blood to bleed. “Could you not have saved them? Everyone you love dies Caroline. “

As the words faded the world around Caroline filled with the ghosts of all those she had loved and lost in her long life. The faces started to blur her vision and she just wanted it to stop more than anything, the pain, the guilt, the despair. She just wanted it all to stop.

“Niklaus brought all this pain into your life Caroline. He turned you into a monster and now you have to live with the consequences of loving a man that destroyed you.” Victoria continued, her voice almost loving while delivering such harsh words.

“Caroline, stop listening to her!” A faint voice yelled, she thought it sounded familiar but couldn’t focus on it, other things seemed more important. Things like the guilt and the pain.

“The bringer of death Caroline, that is what you truly are and eventually all those you have left will leave you too. No one can love a monster like you.” Her voice continued and Caroline felt her entire body give out in defeat, “One that only brings pain and death.”

She felt as if her entire body was going to explode from the emotions ripping through her body, threatening to destroy her soul piece by piece. She sagged into herself and did something she had once promised she would never to do, she turned off her emotions and finally the pain stopped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am again sorry for the delay to update this story. Please comment and let me know that there is still interest in this story. I will try to update this much faster than I have been in the past.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you think of this story. Don't be afraid to let me know!


End file.
